Huellitas que marcan el destino
by Sora Yoru Hashiba
Summary: Eren se acaba de mudar y le cae a la casi semana una mascota, mientras que Levi se a mudado para poder tener tiempo para pensar en quien sera su proximo proyecto cuando se hace dueño de un gato, pero quien iba a pensar que gracias a estas dos mascotas se desarrollaría algo que no esperaban..Esto que nació solo con un te ayudo, ¿terminara bien? vengan y averiguenlo RirenFic
1. Llegada

_**Huellitas que marcan el destino**_

**Holis! Este es mi primer fanfic de riren! Espero que les guste es una idea tonta y romántica que se me ocurrió para el 14 de febrero, pero como no tenía tiempo ni las ganas de escribirla (debo decirles que soy una floja para escribir) pues hasta ahorita se me dio el tiempo así que no me pidan que actualice rápido, porque no sé si podre….**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja:** Riren

**Advertencias:** ninguna por el momento, por lo menos eso creo

_**CAPITULO 1 "Llegada"**_

Habían llegado ya a su destino, después de 5 horas de viaje desde su antigua casa (propiedad de sus padres) ahora estaba listo para mudarse y aunque él no quisiera ser acompañado en este cambio tan grande que se daría, su hermana lo había acompañado muy a su pesar, parece ser que ella no entendía las más de 50 veces que le dijo que el solo se mudaría, pero no, su hermana ahí estaba con él, en ese momento acarreando juntos las cajas con sus pertenencias hacia dentro de su nueva casa.

-Mikasa, puedes dejar esas en la sala-

Pidió el chico de cabello castaño a su hermana, que sin mirarlo acato la petición.

-Eren…. ¿realmente estarás bien viviendo solo?-

Nuevamente la pregunta se presentaba, ya le había dicho el, su respuesta desde que les dio la noticia a todos de que quería vivir solo.

-por dios Mikasa!... ¡claro que voy a estar bien!, ni que me quedara embarazado por solo cambiarme de casa-

-pero Eren, no es para que bromees con eso-

Le contesto ella preocupada, a lo que el castaño simplemente suspiro largo, pues sabía que se había equivocado de palabras al querer ya no contestar lo mismo que antes.

-esta….está bien me disculpo por eso, pero recuerda que eso solo pasara si tengo relaciones y pues…-

Desvió un poco la mirada de su hermana, mientras su rostro se sonrojo, sin poder evitarlo, era demasiado abierto con sus sentimientos, a lo que su hermana sonrió, pues se le vino a la mente lo lindo que se veía así y lo mucho que le faltaría.

-bien de todos modos te dejare esto-

Dijo ella mientras se acercaba todavía a su todavía sonrojado hermano, para después poner a lado de él una bolsa color rosa y después dirigirse a la puerta.

-te harán falta, porque sé que me vas a contrariar de todas formas, nos vemos en una semana Eren-

Le giño y salió, mientras Eren solo pudo despedirse con un movimiento de mano. Después de eso poso sus ojitos color verde esmeralda en la bolsa que le había dado hace un rato, la abrió y en ese mismo instante su color de cara cambio a rubí.

-¡MIKASA!-

Grito a todo pulmón al ver que era el contenido de esa bolsa, para después arrojarla lejos de él, levantándose inmediatamente después y dirigirse a seguir acomodando todo para su nueva vida.

Sentado en su silla favorita que se situaba a la entrada del jardín de su casa, el pelinegro seguía pensando en donde sacaría la mejor vista de todas, pues últimamente no había encontrado lugar bonito por lo menos que le gustara fotografiar y se sentía aún más acorralado de lo normal pues le habían pedido que fotografiara una típica escena de una mascota y su dueño, que se viera esa unión inquebrantable de lealtad y amistad ha y sobre todo que fuera hermosa. Pero él no iba a tomar fotos de una chica rubia superficial con su rata en brazos (refiriéndose a un chihuahueño), eso era caer muy bajo y sobre todo no era su estilo.

-maldición, me estoy atando una estúpida cuerda al cuello-

Se maldecía a sí mismo, mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en un árbol de cerezo que todavía no floreaba, pues faltaba todavía unos días para primavera.

-tengo suerte que este proyecto sea para finales del año, sino juro que la ahorcare por darme trabajo innecesario a esa bruja loca-

Fruncía más el ceño el pelinegro mientras todavía su mirada se fijaba más al pobre árbol como si fuera la susodicha de quien estaba hablando. De repente unos arbustos que estaban a lado del árbol comienzan a moverse, captando la atención del pelinegro quien poso su mirada en ellos.

-maldición, estaba seguro de que me había desasido de las ratas asquerosas-

miraba a un mas enojado a los arbustos, hasta que de ellos sale un gato con signos de que había estado en una pelea por lo que sorprendió esto al pelinegro, haciendo que se parara de su lugar y caminara hacia dicho gato. Al llegar junto a el se dio cuenta que tenia algo en el hocico, estaba seguro de que era una rata muerta, por lo que mas lo molesto, pues pensó que traería con el los gérmenes y alimañas que tanto detesta en este mundo.

-oí pedazo de...-

pero el gato no le dejo terminar su frase, pues este callo al suelo como si estuviera cansado, a lo que el se acerco a socorrerlo, ya después se lavaría unas 20 veces para sacarse los gérmenes del animal.

-oí gato estas...!-

solo lo toco un poco y se dio cuenta que el pobre animal había fallecido, frunciendo nuevamente el rostro y con una sensación de culpa, por sus antiguos pensamientos, pensó que lo mas apropiado seria enterrar al animal, por lo menos así su conciencia no le pesaría mucho.

-miau~-

sorpresivamente oyó un maullido, seria que se había equivocado él o era un juego de su nueva mente culpable, por dios no podía estar igual que su loca amiga y compañera, o si. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados para sacarse esa idiota idea, pues no quería pensar mas en ello, si no terminaría mas cabreado que antes, por lo que reviso nuevamente al felino, dándose cuenta que el maullido venia de lo que tenia en su hocico. Lo abrió con cuidado y de el saco un pequeño bultito color negro, pensando que tal vez fuera su imaginación, le pico con el dedo a ver si así reaccionaba

-miau~-

-así que todavía estoy cuerdo-

se burlo de si mismo mientras observaba lo que tenia en su mano ¿Qué era lo que haría ahora?, si se lo regalara a la loca, de seguro seria el peor destino para el desafortunado animal que muy apenas se ha salvado y Erwin no tendría tiempo.

-parece ser que no tendré otra-

suspiro resignado a la ultima posibilidad que se le ocurría, para después encaminarse a su casa. Ya adentro fue hasta su armario, aunque tendría que caminar entre su cocina y media sala para poder llegar ahí, lo hizo con calma (raro en el) y saco de ahí una pequeña almohada que ya no usaba, seria perfecta para el minino.

-bien te cuidare, pero comienzas a ensuciar y te largaras-

dijo serio como siempre al minino, como si este le pudiera prestar a tención a su corta edad.

ya casi se estaba acabando la semana, por lo que eso significaba que no tardaría su hermana de regresar a el y preguntarle de todo lo que ha hecho en los pocos 5 días que a tenido viviendo en su nueva casa, pero todavía era jueves así que podía relajarse.

DING DONG

O por lo menos eso creía, se acerco a la puerta, pues estaban tocando insistentemente el timbre y el no tenia muchas ganas de atender, pero no seria un maleducado. Al abrir se da cuenta que es Mikasa quien esta parada en frente de la puerta con una caja en sus manos.

-¡EREN!, que bueno-

entro rápidamente a la casa, sin darle tiempo a eren de contestar o preguntarle el por que había venido si, ella había dicho que vendría después de una semana.

-pues, se que no cumplí con lo de la semana, pero quería darte esto y...-

le pasa la caja que traía consigo y agacha la cabeza un poco, notando eren que se sonroja un poco, acaso le iba a preguntar algo indecente, se estaba poniendo inseguro.

-no ¿haz tenido ninguna actividad?-

quedo en shock, pero así como vino se fue y suspiro, ya se lo había imaginado, después de todo lo que menos quiere su hermana es que el tenga novio o novia, estaba poniéndose realmente a pensar si ella quería que él muriera virgen y sin amor.

-Mikasa, ya te he dicho que solo are eso, si realmente me enamore, así que ¡deja de preguntar!-

alzó la voz, para que por lo menos así, su hermana cabezota le escuchara, cuando de repente sintió que algo se movía en la caja que sostenía. Parpadeo un par de veces, pensando que era su imaginación, para después ver la caja y aventurarse a abrirla, sobresaliendo de esta una cabecita de un perro.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-la encontré, pero como no la puedo tener en donde vivo, pensé que seria bueno que la cuidaras tu, después de todo a ti te gustan-

contesto rápidamente Mikasa a su adorado hermano que seguía viendo al animalito, mientras ella lo veía sin pestañar, pues sus ojos admiraban lo que siempre le gustaba de su hermano...Su Sonrisa...

-Gracias, Hermana-

le sonreía a ella y después al animalito que saco con sumo cuidado, poniéndolo en sus manos para checarlo de cerca. Se dio cuenta que era hembra y tenia el pelaje un poco sucio, pero eso se arreglaría con un baño, sus ojos no estaban abiertos, así que no sabia de que color eran y tenia un color parecido al café claro, aunque no estaba muy seguro por la mugre que la cubría.

-ya ¿le pusiste nombre?-

pregunto eren animado por su nueva amiga, a lo que su hermana respondió

-le puse Erenia... por que... bueno...-

se sonrojaba ella tratando de explicar el por que del nombre de la cachorra, a lo que Eren solo sonrió un poco, pues sabia que casi a todas sus cosas le ponía de referencia su nombre

-bueno... no importa, me gusta-

Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces tanto el gato como la cachorra crecieron y se educaron y al mismo tiempo sus dueños crecieron con ellos, uno cambiando un poco sus costumbres y otro solo imponiendo mas cosas.

El pelinegro de nombre Levi, no era muy afectivo con su gato de nombre Riven, pero a pesar de ello los dos se llevan realmente bien, los dos pasaron por la dura prueba de que la amiga de Levi, de nombre Hanji, no matara a ninguno de los dos, uno por casi apachurrarlo y el otro por ponerle altos estándares de estrés en su vida, suerte para Levi que tenia a Riven y podía desestresarse, pues el minino le enseñaba uno que otro paisaje hermoso de la ciudad en la que vivían así que se le pasaba.

mientras que el Pelicastaño sus días terminaron siendo una odisea, la perra termino siendo igual a el, muy inquieta, decidida, curiosa y otras cosas de las que Eren no quería realmente darse cuenta de que tenia en común con ella, menos mal que Mikasa y el le agarraran un cariño inmenso que cuando hacia alguna travesura, no la regañaran severamente y creo que por lo consiguiente las hacia un poco mas seguido.

-ufff realmente hoy hace mucho calor, chi... maldigo a los idiotas del cambio climático-

Rezongaba Levi como de costumbre, era uno de esos días en los que con solo estar unos segundo afueras, literalmente de fundía el sol y eso molestaba mas a Levi, por el simple echo de que se sentía unas 100 veces mas sucio de lo normal.

-oí Riven siéntate cerca ….-

paro en seco Levi al darse cuenta que su compañero no estaba en donde se supone lo había dejado (su tapete con dibujos de pescados), por lo que arrugo mas el entrecejo, preguntándose a donde habría ido, esperaba que no haciendo problemas sino de seguro le daría un baño con agua helada, para que aprendiera.

-hhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa, que CALOR!-

exclamaba Eren, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente, mientras paseaba junto con Erenia en un parque que se encontraba en el centro de la dichosa ciudad, pues ahí podía llegar caminando desde su casa y era tranquilo, a pesar de que había siempre personas con sus mascotas o familias.

-oye Erenia, me quedare aquí sentado, puedes ir a explorar-

desabrochaba la correa que llevaba en el cuello su perra, mientras se ponía de mucho mas, que cómodo en la banca, que para su suerte tenia sombra. Y así lo hizo después de un Guau, ella se alejo de Eren, aunque esto solo le trajo problemas ya que al llegar al parque de mascotas (mas bien es una zona del parque donde pueden ir las mascotas sin correas) una jauría de perros la arrinconan, ella les gruñe para que la dejen, pero no es suficiente, pues se acercan mas y mas ella y esto no es nada bueno.

-miau-

se oye detrás de los perros, por lo que ellos voltean y ven al gato que sin inmutarse se pone delante de ella y los demás, haciendo que los otros se enojen, por andar interfiriendo , pero a pesar de los gruñidos de todos el no se mueve y ella solo se queda observando al minino delante suyo. La jauría da un paso adelante y con claras intenciones de atacar al gato y este sigue mirándolos como si no le importara la amenaza de estos, la tensión se pone cada vez pesada y ninguno sede ante el otro, a lo que Erenia toma la decisión de también defenderse ella y a su nuevo amigo, cosa que sorprende a los demás canes, pero no tanto como para darles tiempo a escapar, pues se nota aun mas que por esta acción se enojaron mas con ambos.

-miau-

-guau-

se dicen entre ellos como dándose ánimos y la jauría se les echa encima, una pelea de mordidas y arañazos que parecía no tener fin, pero que tampoco estaría dispuestos a perder Riven y Erenia.

-bien ya descanse mucho-

se decía a así mismo Eren mientras se levantaba y buscaba con la mirada a su fiel amiga Erenia y al no darse cuenta de donde se encontraba comenzó a caminar para ver si daba con ella, estaba seguro que le había enseñado no irse fuera del parque, pero con lo distraída que a veces era no estaba seguro si le había puesto atención.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ella estaba en medio de una pelea, por lo que comenzó a correr hacia la pelea, sin ningún tipo de plan.

-Oigan ustedes, métanse con uno de su tamaño-

grito ya estando en medio de la pelea junto a Erenia y lo que parecía ser un gato al cual no conocia, cuando todos los perros, furiosos y alborotados lo miraron a él, dándole así a Eren un respingón de miedo y dándose cuenta que se había metido el en un lio.

-Ustedes aléjense o los hare salchichas-

dijo de repente una voz sumamente fría atrás de el, por lo que todos voltearon a ver, encontrándose una mirada asesina que les helo la sangre y convirtió a casi todos un montón de gallinas.

-les dije ¡AHORA!-

Al escuchar esto toda la jauría huyo despavorida del lugar, dejando solo a Erenia, un Eren asustado y a Riven en el suelo.

-¿metiéndote en problemas?, eso es raro en ti-

oyó Eren, pensando que era a el a quien se refería iba a contestarlo, pero antes de eso, el gato que hace unos momentos estaba tirado en el suelo se levanto y fue caminando a paso lento al sujeto que tenia en frente de el.

-¿Es su gato?-

preguntando solo para confirmar que no se estuviera equivocando

-claro que es mi gato, mocoso-

le sorprendió y molesto la respuesta de la extraña persona, por lo que le iba a replicar, pero Erenia lo detuvo haciendo un sonido como de llorar, pensó que ella estuviera lastimada, pero no era eso, así que siguió su mirada y vio al gato, así que de entendió a lo que se refería su amiga. Viendo como el supuesto dueño se alejaba junto con el minino trato de llamar su atención.

-¡disculpe!... ¿puedo ayudarlo con su gato?-

Levi levanto una ceja, preguntándose por que el chico quería ayudarlo, el solo quería regresar y ya.

-es que mi amiga no estará bien si no le ayudo-

-explícate, mocoso-

-es que su gato... parece que defendió a Erenia y por eso esta así-

trato de explicar Eren, a como el había entendido la situación, además de que el no dejaría a un animal herido.

-bien... tu perra lo causo, tu lo arreglas-

contesto Levi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y daba su aprobación para la ayuda de ese extraño chico y su mascota, no estaría mal recibir ayuda, si eso le hacia no gastar dinero y saber el por que de la acción de su gato.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

**CHACHACHACHACHANNN~~**

**he aquí el primer cap.!... espero que este bien~~ soy nueva en esto así que no se si este bien escrito y puedan captar mi idea!... Levi y Eren ya se conocieron, así que comenzaran a verse mas seguido!... o si! nwn jejeje... bueno si hay alguna falta de ortografía también perdónenme, lo escribí todo de la manera mas rápida que pude para que el querer ver DJ de Riren no me distrajera tanto... ok creo que eso es todo, me gustaría recibir por lo menos un rewiev con un hola... o un que bonita historia~~ no se... pero no me importaría si fuera algo pequeño, pues con ello podre seguir con esto... así que ya saben~~**

**Sora-chan se despide 3 y vena mucho yaoi!**


	2. Visita

_**Huellitas que marcan el destino**_

**Holis! De nuevo! como han estado?.. yo bien aquí trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo, espero que esta vez, este mejor que el anterior, debo decirles que ha veces me hago bolas con tantas ideas que hay en mi cabeza, así que solo espero que esta vez si este bien~ y si no pues de una vez les pido disculpas soy nueva en esto y no se exactamente como mejorar~****, creo que practicare con one short?,**** aunque si trate de seguir las recomendaciones que me dieron en sus rewievs que ame que me dieran criticas~ yo no me enojo si son consejos, siempre tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen, bueno ya esta bien de bla bla bla a leer~ ….**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja:** Riren

**Advertencias:** ninguna por el momento, por lo menos eso creo

_**CAPITULO 2 "De visita"**_

Al final parece que el hombre dueño del gato había aceptado su ayuda por lo que iban caminando hacia su casa, y si a este sele ocurría cualquier cosa extraña ya le había enseñado a Erenia el punto débil de los hombres por lo que podría salir fácilmente de ello, si se sobrepasara. Aunque no parecía que fuera hacer nada.

-disculpe, ¿está seguro que no quiere que lo lleve yo?-

-no-

Parecía ser que no quería decir mucho y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso a Eren que tenía la costumbre de estar hablando mucho, no importa si lo conociera o no a la persona, pero no se había aventurado a hablar de mas, pues todavía recordaba muy bien la mirada asesina que poseía el hombre que tenía a lado de él, era extraño pues ahora no parecía que fuera matar a nadie a comparación de antes.

-esta es-

Dijo Eren corriendo a la puerta principal de su casa, para así poder abrirla y dejar que el hombre entrara con el gato que traía en las manos, parecía que este estaba desmayado, pero con una rápida vista se dio cuenta que no, solo estaba echado en las manos de su dueño.

-pase… etto…-

No supo cómo referirse a él por lo que se cayó mientras encontraba una manera buena para referirse a él.

-Levi-

Se oyó de repente, por lo que el volteo a ver al dueño del gato y parpadeo, como pensando que había sido su imaginación

-ese es mi nombre mocoso-

-pues mocoso no es mi nombre-

Contrarresto el, para que así él le pidiera su nombre, pero el tal Levi, solo volteo la cara y se adentró a su casa, dejando a un indignado Eren en la puerta y a Erenia que lo veía con mucha curiosidad por la cara que estaba poniendo su dueño, pues no era común verlo enojado a menos de que masticada sus zapatos y no lo estaba haciendo en ese momento el señor negro como lo vela ella. Pero no era momento para ello así que Erenia se acerco a el pantalón de Eren y sin poner mucha fuerza tiro un poco de el, para llamar la atención de su dueño, que consiguió fácilmente, haciendo que Eren se calmara rápidamente y acariciara la cabeza de ella.

-si lose…-

Le dijo para después entrar el también junto a Erenia, viendo de paso a Levi a un lado de la puerta mirándolo, por lo que se puso nervioso y desvió la mirada, sentía un poco de vergüenza por el hecho de que él lo mirara, aunque no sabía el porqué de ello.

-puede esperar en la sala, mientras traigo el botiquín-

Pidió el, a lo que Levi sin responder se dirigió a la sala como le había dicho, mientras que el iba a buscar el botiquín que siempre lo tenía debajo de su cama, pues Erenia era muy propensa a lastimarse, por el gusto de tener muchas aventuras, así que siempre estaba preparado para todo. Lo tomo y corrió hacia donde había dejado a Levi, encontrando a este sentado acariciando la cabeza de su gato, dándole ternura se acerco a ellos.

-ya vine, ¿podría ponerlo en la mesita?-

Pregunto tímidamente, mientras Levi solo lo miro a el y después a la mesita de centro que mencionaba.

-límpiala-

Dijo con el seño fruncido mirando a Eren para que viera que estaba hablando en serio.

-he, pero no veo que este sucia-

-pues yo si, límpiala -

Viendo eren que no iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a Levi, hizo un puchero mientras se levantaba a la cocina donde agarró un trapo limpio y regreso de manera muy rápida para limpiar como le había dicho todo esto con el mismo puchero en su cara, pues Eren se estaba planteando que Levi era un delicado o sino un desconsiderado por pensar que su casa estuviera sucia, cosa que no, pues trataba de tenerlo limpio para no darle motivos a Erenia de ser una sucia, le había costado al principio pero lo logro al final.

-bien ya esta, ¿contento?-

-no, pero no me queda de otra-

Contestó Levi sin tener una reacción en su rostro, cosa que le llamaba la atención Eren, pues no estaba acostumbrado a personas así, ni siquiera su hermana llegaba a tal extremo, a Eren le estaba costando entender a Levi, pero no se rendiria. Un momento en ¿que estaba pensando hace un rato?. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar raros pensamientos por venir.

-bueno por lo menos con eso me conformo-

-tsk, eres un mocoso conformista-

-y usted un señor raro-

sonrió Eren al ver que Levi no le regreso sus palabras, así que con unas palmaditas en el trapo llamo a Levi para que pusiera el gato ahí y así lo hizo por lo que el se dispuso a curarlo.

-y ¿Cómo se llama?-

-ya te dije no-

-me refería al gato-

hizo nuevamente un puchero, al ver que Levi le estaba tomando el pelo, pero cual fue su sorpresa que por un momento este señor tan misterioso sonrió, o eso creyó, pues al momento de parpadear, seguía viendo la misma cara de siempre en el.

-se llama Riven-

-es bonito, pero ¿por que?-

volvía a lanzar otra pregunta Eren mientras ponía un poco de crema al lomo del gato, pero a Levi le estaba comenzando a fastidiar tanta pregunta.

-no tengo por que contestarte mocoso-

-pero tampoco debería quedarse callado es de mala educación-

-tsk-

volteo el rostro el sintiéndose, lamentablemente derrotado por un mocoso al que no conocía bien.

-ya termine, eres un gato muy fuerte Riven-

acariciaba Eren al gato en la cabeza, para no lastimarlo, mientras que todo eso era observado por Levi detenidamente, algo le llamaba la atención de ese mocoso, tal vez, por el simple echo de que le había retado de una manera a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

-todavía no comprendo como es que te metiste en esa pelea-

dijo Levi observando a su gato con una mirada seria y este al mismo tiempo le miraba de la misma manera, haciendo crecer un poco tensión en el ambiente.

-GUAU-

ladro Erenia saliendo disparada hacia Riven que solo le dio tiempo a voltear la cabeza, para después aparecer debajo de ella mientras lo lamia sin cesar, sorprendiendo a Levi y Eren por tal escena.

-¿que le pasa a tu perra?-

dijo Levi mientras ponía una cara de asco por lo que veía, mientras que eren se reía un poco tanto por la vergüenza y la escena cómica que montaba su amiga.

-discúlpela, creo que esta emocionada por que no le paso nada-

-haaaa, esta bien, después de todo tu también eres raro-

se levanto Levi para después dirigirse con paso calmado a la puerta de la entrada, se volteo y siguió viendo lo mismo de hace rato, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que no había sido una buena idea el haber aceptado la ayuda de ese niño.

-nos vamos-

Volvió su cuerpo a la salida dispuesto a irse, pero un sonido como de chillido lo detuvo en seco, hizo una mueca de desagrado y molestia antes de girarse completamente y mirar al causante de ese sonido, que no era ni mas que otro que la mascota de ese mocoso, que lo veía suplicante, haciendo que Levi le diera un ligero tic en el ojo por el estrés que estaba comenzando a sobrepasarlo.

-vamos Erenia, ellos necesitan regresar a su hogar-

Trataba de convencerla Eren mientras le acariciaba su cabeza. Mientras que Levi se sobaba el entrecejo fruncido que tenia, nunca jamás le había pasado eso con ningún otro animal, nunca había sentido tanto estrés por algo así, pero esa perra le estaba colmando el plato y lo peor de todo es que parecía que también le estaba convenciendo con ese llanto que hacia y eso no era nada bueno.

-mira, Riven es importante para mi, es mi amigo y no te lo puedo dar así como si nada-

Levi puso su mirada en Erenia, pero al ver que no la estaba convenciendo tuvo que optar por poner ejemplos

-es como si yo quisiera llevarme al mocoso,¿ me dejarías?-

Agudizó su mirada en ella y vio claramente que esta le había entendido, pues dejo de chillar y le clavo la mirada a el, vaya no era tan tonta como había pensado, si su novia tuviera una mascota así tendría que pedirle permiso también a ella para que fueran novios, ese eran los pensamientos de Levi en ese momento que la vio ahí mirando como ella también lo analizaba

-nos vamos Riven-

Paso su mirada a su gato y este solo asintió al llamado de este acercándose a el.

-perdón por las molestias-

Interrumpió Eren a Levi antes de que dejara la entrada completamente

-no... Erenia...parece saber demasiado bien lo que es importante para ella-

Mira por unos segundos mas a la perra que estaba sentada dentro de la casa, pues la puerta seguía abierta y después su mirada se poso en la del mocoso, tenia unos lindos ojos no lo dudaba y era ¿interesante? Ya después lo pensaría mejor con su almohada.

-cuídate mocoso y a ella también -

Dijo a modo de despedía mientras su mirada bajaba al suelo.

-Eren-

Inmediatamente Levi levanto su mirada y vio los ojos de Eren que tenían algo de ¿brillo?, se veían aun mas hermosos ahora.

-ese es mi nombre, así que deje lo de mocoso-

Levi levanto sus brazos y los puso en cada hombro de Eren después se acerco a el lentamente poniendo su boca cercas de la oreja del otro, mientras Eren se había quedado quieto al ver como este se acercaba a el.

-para mi seguras siendo mocoso-

Susurro y lo soltó así de rápido, para girarse y caminar, sin decirle nada mas a Eren que quedaba sumamente enojado con Levi por no haberle hablado por su nombre.

-haaa! Que cabezota!-

Echaba humo eren del coraje, mientras ponía sus manos cercas de su cara haciendo un movimiento de estrangular algo a pesar de que no tenia nada en ellas. Pero comenzó a sentir que su pantalón baja de a poco, por lo que bajo su mirada notando que era Erenia que lo veía preocupada por su actitud, a lo que Eren se sintió culpable por hacer que ella se sintiera de ese modo, por lo que se agacho le acaricio la cabeza mientras le sonreía, así le demostraría que no había sido nada.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-

Miraba a su amiga y esta de apoco cambio su semblante, ese que solo Eren podía saber cuando estaba triste o preocupada o enojada.

-ho es momento de la comida ¿ no?-

Se levanto de un brinco mientras juntaba sus manos y le seguía sonriendo a Erenia, pero la perra al escuchar la palabra comida comenzó a correr en círculos de la felicidad mientras ladraba para alentar a su amo a que le diera de comer.

-jejeje si, así me desquitare con los ingredientes, les pondré ojos de gato estreñido y los cortaré dolorosamente je..jeje..jajaja-

Reía satisfactoriamente Eren por el plan tan improvisado que había idea, pero su burbuja fue rota al sentir nuevamente que su pantalón era jalado, por lo que miro nuevamente a Erenia a los ojos viendo en ella preocupación, tal vez se estaba yendo por un camino que no debía, pensó al verla, por lo que dirigió su mano a la cabeza de ella y la volvió a acariciar

-tranquila, mi algodón solo mataremos gruñones si?-

Le guiño Eren a ella mientras en su cara se veía una sonrisa burlona, por lo que ella se contento pues sus orejas se levantaron y comenzó a menear mas rápido su cola.

Era un nuevo día la casa de Levi se encontraba en un profundo silencio pues su dueño todavía dormía en su recamara sin que nadie lo molestara o por lo menos estaba así hasta que el susodicho comenzó a notar ruidos dentro de la sala, pues esta estaba conectada a su cuarto por un pasillo y todo se podía oír.

Crash

Se volvió a oír, por lo que Levi grupo dentro de sus cobijas, se estaba preguntando quien era el idiota que se atrevía a despertarlo.

Crash

Otra vez se oyó, por lo que Levi se levanto de sopetón con un clara irritación, su mirada estaba preparada para helar al idiota que había osado despertarlo, era sábado y no tenia compromisos además de que un antes había tenido que lidiar con el acto de caridad de Riven y a el mocoso dueño de la causante de todo el embrollo de ese día, había llegado mas que cansado y fastidiado. Se levanto sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hasta donde se oía que algo se rompía, pero cuanta fue su sorpresa al notar que sus figuras de porcelana que tenia de adorno en sus mesas estaban desparramadas por el suelo rotas, no se novio pero reviso con la vista todas las mesas de su sala tenia 4, una en cada esquina y 3 de ellas ya no tenían figuras, su semblante estaba poniéndose negro, pues se estaba aguantando el coraje, pobre de esas figurillas de colección, sus días habían sido buenos a lado del pelinegro y ahora ya no servían para nada.

De repente una mesa se movió y fue detectada por Levi, que rápidamente se movió hasta ella, ya cuando estaba en frente de esta encontró algo que no creía poder ver.

-¿que haces tu aquí?-

Pregunto, para ser respondido por un chillido como su fuera lamento, a lo que el otro suspiro y se volteo para ir hacia el aparador y prender la luz

-y yo pensé que no te vería de nuevo-

-guau-

Contesto el infiltrado, o tendría que decir infiltrada, pues todo el caos lo había ocasionado Erenia que encontraba echada entre las patas de la mesa moviendo el rabo enérgicamente mientras su lengua caía a un lado de su boca. Levi realmente no sabia como es que aquella animal se había metido en su casa, pero no era momento para preguntarse en ello tenia que recoger y limpiar todo el desorden, se veía asqueroso a sus ojos y eso no se lo permitía su orgullo.

-tu ven aquí-

Le ordeno mientras su mano señalaba en donde quería que se sentara y así lo hizo Erenia, se paro derechita y sin pronunciar ningún ruido.

Le ordeno mientras su nado señalaba en donde quería que se sentara y así lo hizo Erenia, se paro derechita y sin pronunciar ningún ruido.

-haaa...que haré contigo ahora... Un castigo seria bueno-

Respiro profundamente, para después sacar todo el aire de su pecho en un suspiro, se estaba preguntando que había echo mal, para que su casa terminara siendo un chiquero, se masajeó la cabeza un rato pues le estaba dando migraña, a este paso se haría mas viejo.

Crash

Nuevamente algo había caído al suelo, por lo que Levi volteo hasta donde estaba la escena del crimen hallando solo un rabo negro

-que haces ahí-

Dije en voz alta, mientras observaba como el rabo se erizaba, seguramente ya sabia que le iba a regañar

-miau?-

Se oyó un maullido en forma de pregunta y Levi sabia muy bien que Riven su gato, hacia eso para bajarle el coraje, pero esta vez, solo hizo que un tic se le hiciera en su ojos derecho.

-tu también ven-

Dijo autoritario y así como Erenia, Riven fue hasta el lado de ella y se sentó sin decir y sin mirar a su dueño, sabia muy bien que había llegado al limite de este por el tono de voz que uso.

-debería colgarlos...-

Se detuvo para ver como reaccionaban, pues había usado un tono de voz casi sepultural en esos dos animales.

-pero... Veo que ella te a tomado cariño y tu no le haz echo nada para negar eso, así que con que se alejen de mi presencia y se queden en el jardín, no les haré nada... Esta vez-

Les dio la espalda y se fue, dejando a los dos animales tanto sorprendidos como confundidos. Después de un rato ambos se miraron y Erenia saco la lengua y meneaba su cola con una cara de felicidad que se respiraba en ella, mientras era observada por Riven, parecía que esa pelea había abierto algo mas que solo pequeños rasguños.

Después de un tiempo, Levi regreso a la sala con su arsenal de limpieza y vestido al estilo de cenicienta, solo que sin vestido y comenzó a recoger todos los pedazos de la cerámica, además de que aprovecharía para hacer una limpieza a fondo, quien sabe y tal vez Riven no solo había traído a una perra a su casa.

******* *************. *************

El día para Eren también había amanecido sumamente callado, pues al no tener trabajo se la pasaba placenteramente dormido hasta que su cuerpo se sintiera lleno de vida, y tenia que aprovechar el no tener trabajo también. Después se levanto de su cama con todos los cabellos alborotados, se aseo y comenzó hacer el desayuno como siempre, pero no se había percatado a tiempo que le hacia falta aquella cosa que siempre le lavaba la cara gratuitamente. Solo hasta que se le ocurrió el regar las plantas de su tan solitario jardín, se dio cuenta que no estaba Erenia, que le había ocurrido a la productora de trampas estilo equipo roket, Eren se le hacia extraño que no anduviera por ahí, haciéndolos como de costumbre pero no la llamo, pues por lo general se perdía un poco y luego regresaba.

Ya casi pasando el medio día, estaba mas que decidido a buscar a su amiga, sino que esta apareció muy tranquila por la parte lateral de la casa, pues vio como ella caminaba felizmente hacia el con todo el cuerpo cubierto de tierra, solo esperaba que no se le haya ocurrido el hacer hoyos ahí.

Quien iba a pensar que esa situación se repetiría por una semana, Eren estaba pesando que tal vez ella ya no quería jugar con el o que había echo un camino a China desde su casa, por la cantidad de tierra que traía cada vez que la veía, pues desaparecía en la mañana y regresaba ya muy entrada la tarde. Aunque un día casi terminando la segunda semana de las desapariciones de Erenia, Eren ya se había acostumbrado a esperarla a la hora de siempre, que era la comida, pero ella no se apareció, por lo que sus grados de preocupación salieron de sus bordes, haciendo que Eren comenzara a pensar en cualquier cosa imposible y posible que le hubiera pasado a su Erenia. Por lo que dejo rápidamente la cocina y se fue al lado lateral de la casa por donde lo general veía a Erenia entrar, busco por la mirada algún rastro de que la tierra estuviera escarvada o removida, pero todo estaba extrañamente en su lugar, por lo que se estaba preguntando Eren si de verdad Erenia se iba o tal vez solo había sido su imaginación y estaba secuestrada, se mordía las uñas por los nervios de no saber que pensar realmente, pero repentinamente al pasar por unos arbustos que se encontraban pegados en la pared vio lo que había estado buscando, un enorme hoyo escarbado, hasta estaba seguro que el podía pasar por ahí, pero mejor no se paso por ahí, sino que tomo mas o menos de que lado podría estar ese mismo hoyo del otro lado de su casa, por lo que salió de su casa y comenzó a buscar alguna otra pista de donde podría estar o por lo menos que le diera una idea de donde podría haber tomado camino su mascota.

busco y busco, pero nada hayo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero no la determinación de encontrarla, por lo que opto por hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, que fue buscarla caminando mientras la llamaba. Camino por muchas cuadras, y todavía no veía rastros de ella, ya estaba comenzando a ponerse triste y desesperado por lo que comenzó a gritar su nombre a ver si de esa manera la hallaba, era su ultima esperanza el gritar su nombre.

-guau-

Escucho un ladrido desde su espalda, por lo que volteo sin pensarlo, encontrándose a Erenia en el umbral de una casa ladrandole a el mientras movía el rabo felizmente, pues Erenia estaba contenta de ver a Eren ahí. Con lagrimas en los ojos este fue corriendo hasta llegar a ella, para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Erenia, me tenias muy preocupado-

-guau-

-que bueno que estas bien, pensé que te habías ido a China o que te habían secuestrado los extraterrestres o te habían sobornado hoo Erenia glotona-

-guau-

Seguía balbuceando cualquier idea que antes había pensado sobre las posibles cosas que le había pasado a su amiga, todo eso mientras la abrazaba y Erenia le restregaba su megiña en la del otro, para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-mira que visita tenemos Riven-

Escucho Eren detrás de el, por lo que volteo y se encontró con Levi, haciendo que se sorprendiera por verlo en ese lugar, vaya que el destino era caprichoso.

-señor Levi!, ¿que hace usted aquí?-

Pregunto confundido Eren, pues todavía no caía en cuenta que se volviera a encontrar con Levi y para su vergüenza de la forma en como estaba.

-¿que hago?,... Mocoso esta es mi casa-

-¿he?-

Quedaba el doble de sorprendido, acaso Erenia se había quedado ahí todos los días que no la vio.

-¿pero como?-

Volvía a lanzar otra pregunta, mientras que Levi solo frunsia mas el seño, se estaba comenzando a cansar de las preguntas del mocoso.

-fácil, es una perra y lo mas seguro es que siguió el olor de este-

Apunto Levi a Riven, en caso de que Eren no entendiera a quien se refería. Mientras que este parpadeaba de la incredulidad, acaso Erenia tenia dotes de ¿perro policía?, vaya que no conocía eso de ella.

-ve, me ayudarás este día-

Dijo de pronto Levi, mientras tomaba sorpresivamente la mano de Eren y lo arrastra hacia el interior de la casa haciendo que Eren se pusiera colorado de la cara y comenzara a ponerse nervioso, mientras deseaba que no se haya metido en problemas por solo el volver a ver al señor Levi de nuevo, pues no había sido su idea ni su intención el ir a visitarlo, que caprichoso y raro era el destino.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Notas de la autora: **_

**Bien ese a sido el cap. de hoy!... Me he tardado mas por culpa de la esc. Pero vaya que si escribí mas que la vez anterior! Así que me siento mejor~ espero que a este no les vaya a surgir confusiones como el de la pelea en que se metieron Erenia y Riven, debo decir que soy mala para describir escenas de acción, así que me disculpo por ello, tal vez mas adelante lo edite, pero será cuando en verdad tenga tiempo por que jejejeje voy a estar en verano en la esc. también así que será corregirlo o seguir escribiendo nose... En fin... En el sig. Cap. Levi y Eren se conocerán mas... Y pues ... Puede que cupido haga su trabajo o tal vez no xD hahaha que mala soy... Bueno solo deseo que sigan conmigo hasta el final de todo esto y que les de un momento de felicidad o risa, lo primero que venga. Bueno me despido y también pido reviews para tener mucha inspiración y alegría para seguir escribiendo~... Recuerde que loa quiero y que su vida este lleno de yaoi!...**

**Atte: Sora **


	3. Conociendo

_**Huellitas que marcan el destino**_

**Holis! ****de nuevo! Como les ha ido en si vida!... Yo trato de disfrutar las pocas vacaciones que tengo, ya que el destino quiso que siguiera con la escuela en verano y para mi mala suerte de que mi musa me dejara en estos días me remato fatal. Bueno notas sensuales mas abajo y disfruten.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja:** Riren

**Advertencias:** Occ, Au, Secretos no tan secretos y nuevos sentimientos~~

_**CAPITULO 3 "Conociendo"**_

-y... que hago?-

pregunto tímidamente Eren a Levi, pues después de que lo arrastrara al interior de su casa, le había dado una escoba, recogedor, mantel y cubre bocas

-¿acaso tienes retraso mental?-

Frunció mas el seño Levi, no pensaría el dejar al mocoso libre de las culpas que su "amiguita" había echo en su y no tan hogar

-claro que no lo tengo!... Es solo que... ¿por que me a dado estas cosas?-

-me he dado cuenta que eres un mocoso idiota-

Contesto Levi a la pregunta de Eren, si es que eso fuera una respuesta, pues solo hizo que el morenito se enojara y apretara el palo de la escoba con toda la fuerza que pudiera soportar el utensilio

-solo tiene que decirme para que, no evadir la pregunta con comentarios que no van al caso-

Trato de defenderse Eren, ante el inminente bullying que le hacia Levi

-pues viéndote, necesitas saber lo idiota que eres, así que si va al caso-

-que no soy idiota!-

Levanto la voz Eren para que parara con eso, pero a Levi sólo le daba mas risa por dentro, hacerle enojar era divertido(?) ... Vaya que si se estaba comportando muy extraño.

-bien a menos de que puedas demostrar lo contrario seguiré diciéndotelo hasta que mueras-

Eren estaba a punto de contestarle, pero opto por quedarse callado después de todo, Levi se estaba comportando como una mula con el, así que no le diría nada mas, puede que así el no quede complacido.

-bien... Solo ve al patio y barre la porquería que hicieron... Tengo que limpiar el piso de aquí-

Le indicaba Levi a Eren con una cara de completo asco al recordar todo, lo según el, asqueroso que habían echo a su tan arreglado y perfecto... Ex perfecto jardín. Aunque Eren no entendía el por que de su expresión, tan malo se había comportado Erenia, se preguntaba, tal vez necesitaba pedirle consejos a su hermana de como entrenar a su perra.

-oí, me haz escuchado -

-he?-

-haaa y luego dices que no eres idiota-

Mientras divagaba Eren, Levi le había dicho en donde estaban aquellos dos (riven y erenia), pero al notar Levi que Eren estaba concentrado en otra cosa, comenzó a llamarlo sin tener respuesta, bueno hasta ahorita.

-solo ve y hazlo-

Termino diciéndole ya que, no quería repetirle a Eren. Y este se fue al jardín no comprendiendo del todo lo que Levi le había dicho al final, acaso había sido imprudente(?), no lo sabia.

Al llegar al jardín lo que vio ahí fue una clara representación del hobbie que el pensaba que había erradicado de su mascota, se preguntaran que era ese hobbie, pues es el de escarbar hoyos y hoyos y mas hoyos.

-pobre del jardín-

Miraba con pesar el que alguna vez fue un jardín y ahora solo parecía un campo de minas, pues la tierra escarbada hacia alusión a ellos, además de que en cualquier lugar que miraba se hallaban los dichosos hoyos.

-miau-

Oyó de repente Eren, por lo que comenzó a buscar con la mirada, en caso de que hubiera sido su imaginación.

-miuuuuu-

Claramente no había sido su imaginación, un gato estaba dentro de ese campo de hoyos, lo que hizo que a Eren le sudara la cabeza del miedo, pues el único gato que pudiera estar ahí era el del dueño, ósea Levi, si se enteraba le volvería hacer bullying y sinceramente lo único que quería era llevarse bien con él, por lo menos algo que fuera diferente a como lo estaba tratando ahora. Mientras Riven seguía maullando para llamar la atención, pero Eren seguía en sus pensamientos, solo Erenia se acerco al hoyo donde estaba este, pues el animal tenia buen oído como todos los de su raza y le había llamado la atención de que su amigo y amo estaba ahí en una de sus creacciones perfectas, por lo que corrio velozmente hasta donde se encontraban, observando a su amo perdido en sus pensamientos y a Riven tratando de trepar, fue en ese momento que a ella se le ocurrió, y en vez de ayudarlo comenzó a echarle tierra encima al otro, llamando la atención de Eren al ver tan rara escena se alarmó mas por el comportamiento de Erenia.

-noooo!-

Se acerco a ella para detenerla, llevándose un poco de tierra en la cara y cayendo por haber cerrado los ojos por la tierra, mientras que Erenia lo esquivaba ágilmente.

-achuuu~... Haa.. Erenia no debes hacer eso, en que habíamos quedado-

Le regaño, esa maña que tenia de enterrar lo que le gustaba seguia en ella y hacerlo en ese lugar no era muy conveniente, pero mientras Eren le seguia regañando con la mirada Erenia ponía una carita de perro abandonado para que tuviera compasión Eren de ella, cosa que logro, pues Eren no le gustaba que ella estuviera triste, ya un día de estos encontraría algo para contrarrestar ese punto débil que tenia con ella .

-esta bien, esta bien ya no me mires con esa cara... Pero aquí no hay hacerlo, entendido-

Parecían sus palabras mágicas pues rápidamente Erenia se contento y se subió arriba de el para lamerle la cara y restregar su hocico en la cara de Eren como forma de cariño.

-jajaja... Sisisi.. Ya calma, que me haces cosquillas Erenia jejeje...-

-miau-

Maulló Riven que parecía molesto por la escena que estaba en frente suyo, vaya que si se parecía a su dueño, ese entresejo fruncido se le hacia demasiado idéntico a Levi, pensó por un momento.

-bueno será mejor que te bañe y vea que no te haz roto algo, de acuerdo-

Le sonrió Eren a Riven por unos minutos para que el minino no le tuviera miedo del echo de que lo iba a mojar, por que se supone que los gatos no les gusta el agua. Pero algo particular que noto Eren fue que al momento de decir baño, el felino paro las orejas y cola, parecía que le gustaba la idea de bañarse, pues su mirada parecía brillar con la idea del castaño, vaya que si era raro el minino, ya estaba pensando que era por eso precisamente por lo que Erenia quería estar cercas, pensó Eren.

-¿que tanto piensas mocoso?-

Se oyó de pronto detrás de ellos, pues Eren todavía no se paraba del piso y Erenia todavía estaba arriba de el y por los nervios Eren volvió a meter a Riven al hoyo, mientras le decía a su can que se quitara encima suyo y así lo hizo, estratégicamente el animalito se paro en frente del hoyo cosa que agradeció mentalmente Eren, mientras le daba la cara a Levi todavía el en el piso, pero ya sentado.

-le...Levi!... ¿Que haces aquí?-

El mas bajo capto rápidamente que el mocoso le estaba ocultando algo, por lo que decidió rápidamente indagar en ello, mientras no le quitaba su cara seria de siempre, se había medio decepcionado, pues hace un rato había presenciado una muy bella escena que quedo grabada. Era una lastima(?), comenzó a dudar por un momento Levi, pero era mejor dejar de pensar en ello.

-si no es nada mocoso, entonces puedes explicar el ¿por que ahora tu eres parte de la suciedad?-

Comentó Levi al darse cuenta que la tierra del lugar se había pegado a el castaño, se sorprendió Levi de que por unos minutos esa tierra había sido participe de una buena escena que sus ojos pudieron ver, por que vaya que sabia encontrar ese tipo de cosas, eso le había llevado a su actual profesión y trabajo, que bajo han caído mis ojos, pensó sin expresar el asco que sentía por dentro.

-ho dice de la tierra, pues no pretendía el ensuciarme, pero...-

-pero nada ahora no entraras hasta que te lo quites-

-he! ¿Como voy a poder hacerlo sin que entre?-

Se enderezó en su lugar y comenzó a sacudirse toda la tierra que ahora estaba pegada a su ropa, dando se cuenta que entre mas le pasaba las manos mas se le quedaba pegada la tierra .

-eso es muy fácil, para eso esta la manguera-

Dijo sin inmutarse Levi, mientras dejaba un poco sorprendido a Eren, ¿acaso lo pensaba bañar a la intemperie? Por lo que Eren comenzó a ponerse nervioso , no deseaba que Levi le dijera como las otras veces algo descabellado, algo...algo como... El quitarse la ropa en frente de él para lavarlo u otra cosa, pero definitivamente no la primera.

-quítate la ropa-

-he?-

Había oído bien o era otra vez su mente , que se había ido a imaginar cosas. Tal vez Mikasa si tenía razón y era un pervertido reprimido y necesitaba sexo , por que ya estaba delirando cosas que no debería.

\- que te la quites dije-

Se veía desde la posición de Eren, que Levi chirriaba los dientes dentro de su boca, genial ahora estaba mas enojado, ¿esto podía ponerse peor?, ¿por que todo lo que le pasaba tenia que poner en prueba su nivel de vergüenza?

-etto.. No señor Levi... Por que ... Etto... Pensemos en algo mejor.. Jejeje-

El castaño se había puesto como un tomate y movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro por culpa de la vergüenza que sentía, mientras que Levi desviaba sus ojos para tratar de ver lo que estaba atrás de este y de Erenia, viendo que se trataba de un hoyo, comenzó acercarse lentamente, por lo que al percatarse de ello Eren se ponía mucho mas nervioso que al principio, pues no sabia lo que le iba hacer o que eran sus intenciones al acercársele...

-así que aquí estabas-

-he?-

Levi había dado con el pequeño secreto de Eren, ¿entonces todo lo que le había dicho antes?, lo había imaginado acaso...

-espere Levi... no... no fue mi intención de verdad!-

trataba de excusarse, pero la cara de Levi no le ayudaba en mucho, pues no sabia si estaba logrando que el mayor se le bajara el enojo o lo estaba fastidiando mas.

-jum-

debía aceptarlo Levi, poner de nervios al niño delante de él, le comenzaba a gustar, así que tendría después que preguntarle unas cosas a la Loca, para estar seguro.

-que incrédulo eres mocoso, de verdad pensaste ¿que me ibas a engañar con eso? -

Señalo a el hoyo que estaba detrás de Erenia mientras que ella ladraba la cabeza, una escena que se le hizo linda a Eren. Pero no era momento para eso esta en problemas por lo que volvió a sentirse nervioso.

-heee... No... pero... yo se que no le gusta este sucio... por que...-

-hooo... vaya que eres observador, ¿fue de esa vez verdad?-

\- ¿he?... pues...-

Eren bajo su cabeza y con un ligero rojo en sus cachetes asintió de la manera mas linda que se pudo hacer, claro que ni siquiera el mismo Levi, sabia que había percibido eso como lindo (todavía falta mucho para que se de cuenta), pero en sus ojos se vio una chispa que solo le da cuando encuentra algo hermoso, como anteriormente le había dicho Erwin en una de esas aburridas reuniones de la revista.

-por lo menos tienes algo bueno entre todo ese coctel de hormonas-

-NO!... no soy un coctel de hormonas! ya pase por eso-

-si como no... de todos modos, no es la primera vez que veo a Riven tan puerco como un cerdo, tu perra siempre lo deja de esa manera-

-perdón...-

\- ¿te disculpas otra vez?-

-he?-

Eren se había quedado callado ante la pregunta de Levi, pues no sabía como contestar de manera que no sonara a una disculpa.

-espera aquí-

Dijo fastidiado Levi mientras se adentraba a la casa, dejando a Eren un poco incomodo, aunque Levi no tardo mucho, pues ya regresaba con una mini pala en sus manos que le aventó a Eren, cuando considero que estaba en una buena distancia de separados, cachándola Eren sin equivocarse.

-la necesitaras, así evitaré que te pongas mas puerco... Yo barreré para que no quede desalineado la tierra escarbada, entendido-

El castaño veía la pala que le dio Levi tratando de comprender lo que haría con ella hasta que Levi le comenzó a explicar, acaso el le ayudaría en algo que de un principio le dijo que lo iba hacer solo por que era responsabilidad de el por todo lo que Erenia le había echo a su casa. Eren estaba pensando que Levi tenia bipolaridad, mientras que Levi pensaba que el mocoso era retraído por no haberle respondido a toda la perezosa e innecesaria explicación que le dio.

-entendiste-

Grito Levi, para llamarle la atención al mocoso.

-SI!-

Eren reaccionó instintivamente al grito de Levi cerrando los ojos fuertemente, por un momento le había puesto los pelos de punta.

-pero que haremos?-

Preguntó el castaño, haciendo que Levi comenzara a soltar una aura asesina debido a lo fastidiado que le había puesto la no tan inteligente pregunta de Eren.

-tu llena los ojos y yo los barro, eso es todo-

Grito nuevamente haciendo que Eren volviera a cerrar los ojos, después Levi se acerco a el y le arrebato de mala gana la escoba que le había dado a Eren cuando llego, para después jalonear al menos hasta otro oyó. A lo que Eren no puso resistencia y prefirió hacer las cosas que, por lo menos corporalmente, le decía Levi que hiciera, no quería tentar a su suerte si preguntaba otra cosa mas.

Así paso como una hora en la que Eren tapaba, como le había dicho en mas de una vez Levi, desordenada manera las minas que había echo Erenia, en algunas ovaciones Levi le daba golpes en la cabeza, con el pretexto de que lo estaba haciendo mal y después de otros regaños el mayor terminaba diciendo que estaba bien, sucio pero bien.

-haaa... Por fin terminamos-

Se estiraba Eren mientras caía en el suelo.

-eres un idiota por no haber entendido el modo en como se hacia-

Hería Levi a Eren verbalmente ya que le molesto el tener que explicarle muchas veces lo mismo en esa "limpieza".

-haaa... Es muy estricto-

Lanzo un puchero el castaño, haciendo que Levi alzara una ceja de incredulidad por lo infantil que se comportaba el chico.

-me gusta todo en orden y limpio-

-si eso ya lo vi-

-ahora solo hay dos cosas que faltan-

-ha ¿si?-

Pregunto Eren curioso, pues el estaba seguro de que habían tapado todo rastro de Erenia en ese jardín.

-claro... Riven ... Ven acá-

Llamo Levi al minino, que rápidamente le hizo caso, pues ya se encontraba ahí enfrente de el acompañado claro esta de Erenia, quien movía la cola ansiosamente.

-espera-

le indico al gato, mientras el se iba un poco por el costado de donde se encontraba, regresando con una manguera en manos que chorreaba agua, después con un movimiento de mano llamo la atención de Eren, por lo que este rápidamente fue hasta donde se encontraba el peli negro.

-si?-

sintió de repente Eren como todo su ser era, de una manera no muy practica, mojado por el agua de la manguera. Le había caído agua por todos lados y muy apenas podía parpadear incrédulo ya que el agua le molestaba en su rostro.

-pero ¿por que hace esto!?-

pregunto alterado Eren a Levi mientras que este ni se inmutaba por el echo de que el mocoso le había gritado y reprimido su acción, él no era una persona que daba explicaciones de lo que hacia.

-calla, ni siquiera Riven se queja-

-pero...pero... me mojo!-

replicaba nuevamente Eren mientras hacia ademanes con las manos y Levi las pasaba por alto.

-ten enjabónalo-

le puso un jabón en las manos al castaño, mientras el otro mojaba al gato.

-¿tengo que ayudarle?-

-Claro que si-

suspiro derrotado Eren, por lo que sin mas rodeos comenzó a enjabonar al minino, que para su sorpresa parecía que no le molestaba el agua, sino , todo lo contrario se dejaba mover para todos lados a los que Levi le decía que limpiara meticulosamente, eso y además de que Erenia en el baño de Riven se metió entre el aseo, mojándose ella y a los dos chicos quedando , como lo decía Levi muchas veces, hechos unos puercos inmundos

-en verdad lo siento mucho señor Levi-

se volvía a disculpar Eren mientras que Levi revisaba el nuevo daño que había echo Erenia, su ropa estaba mojada y pegada a su cuerpo y lo mismo era para el castaño que, sin poder evitarlo noto los pocos músculos que poseía y el color canela de su piel que brillaba un poco por culpa del agua y sol, belleza fue lo que pensó Levi, pero al darse cuenta de que se estaba desviando, opto por ponerse de pie y caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

-es hora de bañarnos-

dijo sin mas y sin voltearse a ver a Eren, estaba seguro que si volvía la mirada se le perdería entre la ropa mojada del chico, esto era muy malo y raro para el. El chico lo estaba alborotando en bajos instintos que no quería que nadie conociera. Ya dentro de la casa dejaron a la culpable y victima (Erenia y Riven) en la alfrombra de la sala mientras Levi guiaba a Eren hasta el baño.

-primero tu y después yo-

-jummm-

ordeno al chico y este parecía perdido en algún lado.

-que no entiendes ahora?-

reacciono a la llamada de atención de Levi, Eren mientras bajaba la mirada un poco apenado.

-se le nota...-

dijo quedamente mientras apuntaba a toda la ropa mojada del pelinegro, vaya que no era el único que había visto ese detalle, el mocoso también se había perdido por algo como eso, pero acaso el era del otro bando, como se le decía.

-algún problema con ello?-

-NO... cla...claro que no... es solo que...-

-solo que... que!-

Insistió Levi al joven para que terminara su oración, se estaba dando cuenta que era otra maña que el joven tenia.

-¿hace mucho ejercicio?-

con que esa era su oración, bueno mas bien era una pregunta muy directa

-y si lo hago... que pasa con ello-

-me gustaría tenerlos así-

dijo sin mas Eren mientras instintivamente se llevaba las manos a sus abdominales, mientras que Levi se sentía fuera de lugar por la confesión del muchacho.

-solo mete o es acaso que quieres que te bañe yo?-

dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo que Eren se pusiera rojo y nervioso

-no asi estoy bien, gracias señor Levi-

y rápidamente dejo a Levi fuera del baño y sin nada mas que hacer se dispuso este a ir por algo de ropa para el mismo y el mocoso para cambiarse, en verdad esto estaba yendo de una manera realmente extraña, ya que había dejado que el chico se metiera y no solo eso permitió que su mascota se metiera mucho antes, realmente la culpable del que el chico estuviera ahí era esa animal. Pero bueno ya lo echo, echo estaba y ella se había pasado por su casa casi por 2 semanas que se estaba convirtiendo en 3 y aunque en algunas ocasiones no le molestaba la presencia del animal, había otros en los que no la soportaba, así que seria bueno que conociera al dueño de semejante animalucho y el mocoso no parecía malo, de echo era molestable y muy inocente a su visión además de que hace unas horas le había regalado una vista muy buena.

llego a su habitación y busco entre su armario algo que le pudiera quedar al castaño y aunque encontró una blusa que había dejado su jefe y un pantalón que le había dado la loca por una de sus bromas de mal gusto sobre su estatura, no esta muy seguro si entraría en ellas, pero era mejor a nada. Se quito la camisa que traía, dejándose solo los pantalones, para después ir al baño de vuelta y percatándose de que la ducha ya no se oía entro para dejarle la ropa al chico pero antes de que dijera algo Eren grito por la sorpresa.

-que mierda te pasa!-

-me... ME ASUSTO!, ¿que hace en el baño?-

se recriminaron uno al otro, mientras eren trataba torpemente de ocultar su cuerpo de Levi con la cortina de la ducha.

-solo vine a dejarte esto-

le mostro la ropa que había conseguido para el, dejándola en el mismo sitio en donde ponía las toallas, para después voltearse y comenzar a irse de ahí

-y deja de comportarte como una damisela virgen mocoso.-

se sonrojo rápidamente Eren con las palabras del mayor, haciendo mas fuerte su agarre a la cortina de la bañera y sacándole la lengua mientras este se iba sin voltearse a verlo. Después de semejante susto, el baño fue de lo mas pacifico y rápido, Eren ya iba vestido y con la toalla en la cabeza cuando le decía a Levi que ya se había desocupado el baño y este simplemente asintió y le indico al moreno que se sentara en la sala mientras lo esperaba además de que podía checar que tanto mas estaban haciendo los otros dos.

Llegó a la sala y vio a Erenia acurrucada durmiendo tan tranquilamente y Riven también solo que encima de la can, parecía muy a gusto en ese lugar ya que en algunas ocasiones en que Eren ponía su viste en ellos el animalito acurrucaba mas la cabeza entre el pelaje del otro animal, era tan lindo pensó Eren y sonrió ante la imagen que veía. Des pues de aquello sintió una pequeña curiosidad por la casa de Levi, por lo que sus ojos se despegaron de sus mascotas y comenzó a inspeccionar la casa mientras el dueño no lo veía de cercas.

Lo primero que vio, fue de que la sala estaba llena de marcos y en los muebles arriba de el había también marcos y porta retratos , todos y cada uno de ellos con fotos distintas cada uno y realmente eran muy bonitas que no parecía que fueran fotos, tal vez se había confundido y lo que estaba viendo era una pintura, pues algo así no podía existir, o si.

Aparte de que todo estaba sumamente pulcro, por que limpio no estaba, esa palabra no llegaba a la descripción que Eren veía, todo estaba en orden, la casa tenia colores muy neutros y tranquilos, con varias macetas con flores blancas en ellas en cada esquina que podía ver, también había mesitas a lado de los muebles en donde estaba y aunque tenían ya sea una lámpara o un marco en ellas, había una mancha de descolorido en ellas como si algo faltara o fue movido de ahí.

A Eren se le hizo una casa bonita y ordenada, los cuadros hacían que la atmosfera del lugar estuviera mas relajada, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en la foto de un mar azul esmeralda, instintivamente se quedo ahí viéndolo, hasta que Levi salió y lo miro, ni siquiera parpadeaba parecía estar en una especie de transe.

-no haz visto el mar?-

le pregunto Levi, no con la intención de saber, sino que para sacarlo del trance.

-Señor Levi, existe ese mar?-

pregunto el castaño pestañando, pero aun no miraba a Levi.

-si existe, es uno que esta en el caribe-

-Guauu~~-

Se extraño un poco, pues el estaba acostumbrado a ver esa imagen, la había tomado hace mucho cuando la loca de su amiga y el cejotas (su jefe) lo habían obligado a tomar unas vacaciones y en uno de esos días, el simplemente se escapo de ellos y fue al mar, tratando de encontrar un poco de paz, cosa que lo logro, pero como siempre sus ojos vieron esa imagen que ahora se ilustraba en el marco y no perdió tiempo en tomarla y ahora quedaba ahí en su casa.

-tu mocoso, no haz ido al mar?-

pregunto nuevamente y el chico por fin se volteo a verlo y le sonrió, sacando de onda a Levi por unos momentos, pero sin mostrarlo.

-jejeje, de echo no... al principio era muy débil, como para salir

-en serio, no lo hubiera pensado-

aventó un sarcasmo inocente, a lo que Eren simplemente se rio un poco de ello.

-no es el único que me ha dicho eso-

parecía que el chico ya había pasado por esa experiencia de contar el por que era débil.

-y usted tomo todas estas?-

ahora era Eren quien le preguntaba a Levi y este solo se sentó en el mueble al frente de el mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

-tu que crees?-

-ho!, parece que tiene buen ojo para eso-

-es mi trabajo mocoso-

se sorprendió un poco Eren a la confección de Levi, así que el pelinegro era fotógrafo, no parecía de esas personas realmente.

-apuesto a que estas pensando que no luzco como uno-

dijo de pronto Levi, haciendo que Eren se preocupara un poco, por el simple echo de ser descubierto.

-pe...perdón-

-haa... solo eres un mocoso, no me importa lo que piensen de mi -

-lo mismo digo-

-eres a veces directo sabias-

-jejeje si también me lo han dicho mucho-

sonrió nuevamente Eren a Levi, mientras este volvía a suspirar. Después de una media hora de platica en la cual Eren era el que mas hablaba, Levi se dio cuenta que el chico a parte de ser directo, era muy comunicativo, sin que el le pidiera verbalmente, se había enterado de que tenia hermana, una familia que vivía en Alemania y que el se había mudado a ese lugar para hacer una nueva vida, que aunque el había dicho que no lo mantenieran, ellos le dijeron que le pagarían la luz, el agua y el gas; todo lo demás iba a ir por su cuenta y justamente ahora tenia ese problema la comida, le estaba escaseando y no tenia trabajo.

Mientras que Levi solo se limito a decir en que trabajaba, como había llegado ahí y cosas de Riven, nada mas ni nada menos, para mala suerte de Eren no le pudo sacar nada mas.

-bueno ya es tarde, será mejor que no vayamos-

le decía Eren en la entrada a Levi, mientras que con un gesto en la mano llamaba a Erenia.

-me disculpo por las molestias-

-no son molestias-

Eren le sonrió nuevamente a Levi, agradecía que este no se enojara mas por el echo de que su mascota se que dará con el en las tardes.

-bueno me retiro y gracias... Erenia di adiós-

-guau guau-

acato el mandato de su amo la perra con mucho entusiasmo, mientras que Riven se acercaba mas a la salida y Levi se quedaba ahí sin decir o hacer algo mas que solo verlos partir.

-suerte-

murmuro mas para si mismo que para el mismo Eren que ya estaba bastante lejos de su hogar, esa eterna platica que le hizo Eren a Lev, le había echo pensar en una cosa que hace unos días había visto, tal vez en otra ocasión se lo comentaría después de todo tenia un año no estaba con prisas.

Mientras con Eren y Erenia; el chico ya estaba mucho mas relajado, pues aunque al final termino el por decir casi todo sobre su vida, exceptuando un detallito que no era importante por el momento, la atmosfera en el lugar fue buena y le había gustado que Levi le dijera algo de el, aunque fueron muy pocas cosas, le había puesto de buen humor.

De repente este se paro su andar, para después posar sus manos a su rostro, dándose cuenta de que sin que el se diera cuenta se había puesto rojo por lo que estaba pensando hace rato.

-que... que me pasa... nonononono-

se dijo a si mismo nervio, ya estaba comenzando a divagar, era su imaginación. Se decía así mismo mientras sonreía nerviosamente y Erenia no entendía el por que del comportamiento de su amo, los humanos podían ser tan raros pensó el can, mientras miraba a su amo con la cabeza ladeada, en eso eren bajo sus manos y volteo a ver a su amiga canina.

-Erenia, podrías dejar de ir a la casa del señor Levi?-

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

**CHACHACHACHACHANNN~~**

**por fin termine!... este capitulo si que se me hizo largo... no sabia como poner todo sin que me confundiera... y lo peor de todo es que se me habia borrado y tuve que volver hacerlo, así que espero que golpeen a mi primo por ello! xD (el fue el culpable) jajajaja...**

**bueno que pasara ahora?... ustedes saben el por que Eren le pidió eso a Erenia?... acaso Levi tiene complejos de pervertido?... todo eso lo sabremos mas adelante! xD... lo se soy malla~~ xD jejeje... ho y de una vez les digo que me han encantado los rewis que me han dejado! son un amor~~ nwn y también agradezco los fav. y follows~~ y espero que sigan con esta historia y su autora rara que a veces se confunde... bueno eso es todo los quelo ~~**

**Sora-chan se despide 3 y vena mucho yaoi**


	4. Objetivo Logrado

_**Huellitas que marcan el destino**_

**Holis! ****de nuevo! Como les ha ido en su vida!... Yo he tenido puras semanas de exámenes!. Es horrendo! hasta pensé que no podría terminar de escribir este cap., casi lloro por ello. Lo bueno es que tengo una clase que no hay que poner mucha atención y me pongo a escribir poquito a poquito el capitulo jejeje, bueno disfruten!.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja:** Riren

**Advertencias:** Occ, Au, Secretos no tan secretos y nuevos sentimientos~~

_**CAPITULO 4 "Objetivo Logrado"**_

había oído bien Erenia acaso, su amo, su amigo, su dueño, le había pedido que ya no fuera a la casa de Riven y del gruñón señor Levi, y lo que mas se preguntaba la pobre can era el por que tan repentinamente le pedía eso.

-es que... realmente necesito encontrar trabajo y que cuides la casa por favor!.-

se giro Eren hacia Erenia mientras ponía sus manos juntas como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor a un Erenia solo esperaba a que Eren le explicara mejor las cosas.

-ya casi no tenemos dinero para la comida Erenia y no puedo dejar que andes vagando-

al decir la palabra vagando la can ladeo un poco la cabeza como si, con el lenguaje corporal le dijera, "estas hablando en serio".

-me preocupa que estés afuera o que le causes algun problema a el señor Levi por andar ahí en su casa y yo no pueda estar ahí, por andar buscando trabajo... por eso... te lo pido... Erenia si?-

ahora era Eren que ponía una cara de cachorro a medio morir, mientras que el verdadero can lo miraba pensativo, si era una buena idea o no, después de todo ella podía cuidarse sola, pero lo del señor gruñón, en eso si que tenia razón su amo. Por lo que al final, moviendo su cabeza hacia abajo le dijo que si a su amo, ya tendría otros momentos para hablar con Riven.

-en serio?... Si! gracias gracias Erenia!... te quiero!-

le dijo emocionado Eren a su perra mientras la abrazaba con una sonrisa, por lo menos ya no se preocuparía por que su mascota se metiera en problemas con Levi u otra cosa, después de todo su casa era el lugar mas seguro para ella.

Después de eso volvió a pasar una semana, a Erenia le había costado no ir a la casa de su amigo Riven mas de lo que ella imagino, pues aunque en los primeros días había tratado de no ir, al final termino yendo a esa casa limpia donde se encontraba el minino haciendo que Eren le diera varios arranques de ansiedad por no encontrar a su amiga en casa.

/ en esa semana Casa de Levi\\\

-mocoso ya te dije que te calmaras-

Le decía sin inmutarse ni preocuparse Levi a el pobre castaño que abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana a Erenia

\- me tenias tan preocupado! ... ¿No habíamos quedado?-

Ignoraba olímpicamente Eren a Levi, pero este no se enojo por el detalle, en esos días que había hallado al castaño frente a su casa preocupado, había entendido que su can le era muy amado a el, así para que enojarse, no le veía el caso.

-ya mocoso, si no vas hacerme caso entonces también lárgate-

parecía que se había contrariado el mismo Levi, pero el no se había dado cuenta de ello

-de verdad lo siento mucho Levi, se supone que no vendría ella, pero...-

desviaba la mirada Eren hacia su perra que seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo, realmente ella estaba muy avergonzada por su falta.

-ya te dije que no me molesta, de echo acabo de llegar-

-¿en serio?, con mas razón no quiero que sea una molestia para usted-

Al oír eso Levi, se acerco al castaño y puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Eren para que callara mientras que al mismo tiempo le miraba fríamente, cuantas veces le tenia que decir que dejara de disculparse.

-mocoso si para la otra oigo una disculpa te golpeare tanto que se te saldrá toda la mierda que tienes dentro-

Soltó sin ninguna delicadeza en sus palabras, ya le había fastidiado en verdad que Eren se estuviera disculpando, mientras que el castaño solo abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por el vocabulario que había usado Levi ante el, vaya que ese hombre si tenia muchas cosas guardadas.

-esta bien-

-mas te vale-

Dejo a Eren que se fuera después de eso, el chico le había dicho que para la otra lo compensaría por todos los cuidados que le había echo a Erenia, pero Levi simplemente le puso como condición que para la otra que se vieran que no se disculpara tanto y sobretodo que dejara de ser un mocoso, esa era una buena recompensa para el.

-bien entonces...-

dijo de repente Levi antes de que Eren pasara la puerta de entrada de su casa, por lo que Eren se volteo para escucharlo mejor, cosa que avergonzó un poco a Levi, definitivamente estar cercas del chico lo ponía extraño.

-¿si?-

insistió Eren a Levi, ya que no era común que el mayor le dijera algo por si mismo, siempre había sido el hablando y después un comentario sarcástico de Levi hacia el.

-no te estreses y si quieres hablar ven aquí, sirve que Riven se distrae con ese animal tuyo y yo puedo seguir con mi trabajo-

-¿he? y yo ...¿no lo molestaría?-

pregunto inocentemente Eren mientras que en su rostro un bonito color rojo lo cubría, acaso Levi le estaba insinuando algo, podría esperar algo mas de el, eran las preguntas que se hacia Eren.

-me molestas mas cuando te disculpas por cosas pequeñas mocoso-

-hehehehe... si usted lo dice-

se rio un poco avergonzado el castaño mientras trataba de no mirar a Levi a la cara

-hasta puede que te ayude sino tienes escapatoria-

dijo sin mas Levi, agarrando desprevenido a Eren, mientras el también desviaba la mirada para no ver al chico de ojos esmeralda que había vuelto a fijar su mirada en el.

-es muy amable de su parte- sonrio

-amable mis polainas, mejor vete que todavía tengo trabajo-

le corto de pronto Levi, haciendo que el castaño se riera un poco por tan repentino cambio en el.

-nos vemos señor Levi-

se despidió Ere alegremente con la mano , mientras que Levi inconsciente mente hacia lo mismo, un cambio ya se estaba dando, pero por el momento ellos dos lo ignoraban.

Después de esa reunión, no planeada ambos se concentraron en sus próximos proyectos; Eren en conseguir un trabajo y Levi en tratar de buscar las imágenes que le debía dar a la revista antes de la fecha limite que le habían dado.

El castaño ponía todo su empeño cada vez que salía de casa, dejando a cargo a Erenia claro esta; ya también había arreglado el hoyo que había echo así que ya no tenia manera de irse a menos de que fuera por la parte de la entrada, aunque ese era uno de sus menores problemas. Lo mas frustrante de todo esto es que no conseguía trabajo, en algunos lugares le decían que le llamarían, en otros era un rotundo no. Llegaba a la casa casi devastado por el simple echo de estar corriendo por toda la ciudad y lo mas drástico de todo es que las reservas de comida se iban acabando.

Cuando por fin pudo conseguirse un trabajo, que fue solo de lavaplatos, pensó que por fin tendría dinero para poder comprar comida para el y Erenia, mas no contó con que sus compañeros lo comenzaran a molestar, acercándose a el de una manera no muy sana por la cara que ponían, Eren se comenzaba a preguntar como es que atraía a los pervertidos mal sanos. Fue así como solo duró solo un día como lavaplatos... Y lo peor para Eren es que no terminaría ahí, esa misma situación se repetía en los pocos trabajos que conseguía y para agraviar el problema no le pagaban nada. Casi una semana con la misma rutina de "genial conseguí trabajo... Demonios perdí el trabajo" comenzaban hacer estragos la confianza y fe en si mismo. Su ultimo trabajo fue de trabajador de una tienda para ropa de mujer, al instante las miradas de las clientas se ponían sobre el y muchas, por no decir todas, le preguntaban a el castaño por la ropa, cuanto costaba, la talla o hasta para preguntar por el baño o los probadores del lugar, haciendo que el estado de animo del castaño se recuperara un poco después de tan fatídica aun así el mal augurio estaba sobre Eren, aunque no lo crean no es el único que lidia con los malos augurios.

Levi también pasaba por la mala racha, estaba seguro y asqueado de no haber conseguido nada digno de sacarle una foto. Las tiendas, el lago de la ciudad, el parque, los restaurantes, la cafetería que se le había echo monótono pasar por ahí, las calles; había recorrido mas de media ciudad y no había conseguido ni una puta foto! Y para agraviar mas el problema todo ese tiempo que se tomo en ir de un lado a otro le quito tiempo para relajarse estaba seguro que no tardaria que cierta persona le arruinara su semana con su llegada y su típica pregunta "¿ya tienes las fotos del jefe enano?" y para mala suerte de el, se volvio realidad. Todavía no asimilaba el mensaje que le había mandado el fin de semana, aunque solo tenia 3 palabras

"voy para haya 3 "

Parecía que estaba maldito o algo, bueno aunque en otras cosas le había ido bien. Todavía se preguntaba el como es que esa cosa se había echo su amiga y en algunos momentos se repudiaba a si mismo por terminar siendo su amigo, aunque para otras cosas si que era útil.

-de solo tratar de pensar en ella me da dolor de cabeza-

frunció el seño simplemente por haberse acordado de ello, cabía la posibilidad que solo el echo de pensar en ella le diera mas fuerzas para aparecer en su presencia y arruinarle la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba. Ahora que lo pensaba últimamente su casa estaba muy tranquila tal vez por que la perra esa no había ido a su casa, era el motivo por el cual estaba muy tranquila. S i lo pensaba muy bien también el otro casi no lo había visto. Pero ya lo investigaría después, pues ya que el no había estado mucho tiempo en la casa, tenia que encontrar su musa para la revista.

-esto se acabara si la perra viene otra vez a la casa y con esa loca... que esa loca llegue aquí me es mas que suficientes-

-¿estas hablando de una chica ravioli?, eso es raroo~-

Dijo de repente una voz detrás de el, por lo que al momento de oírla Levi se paro de la sorpresa de donde estaba sentado

-holis! Ravioli!-

-Chi... Eso me pasa por pensar en ti-

Volteo la mirada para no verla, mientras que la susodicha se divertía por la actitud de el

-me halaga que pienses en mi enanin-

Decía emocionada ella mientras extendía sus brazos a el para darle un abrazo que rápidamente corto Levi con puño en el estomago de ella.

-ya te dije que no me llames así cuatro ojos-

-jejeje, pero no tiene nada de malo... Es la pura verdad-

-me vale una mierda tus verdades loca-

-si yo se que me amas-

-Chi... Me largo de aquí-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida/entrada del parque, pero no se movió ni dos pasos fue detenido por un brazo que lo jalaba nuevamente a donde estaba.

-hoo vamos Levi! No seas amargado! No vez que estamos de vacaciones!?-

-¿vacaciones?... Apuesto a que tu también vienes a vigilarme-

-ho ¿ tienes una admiradora ?-

Había respondido esperanza de que el chaparro hubiera conseguido una novia, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que su broma había ido muy lejos ya que Levi no tardo en jalarle los cabellos mientras la miraba asesinamente.

-hay hay hay! Esta bien esta bien! Broma! Bromisssss!-

Suplicaba Hanji mientras el tirón de su cabello parecía no cesar, haciendo que esta llorara un poco.

-loca idiota tu sabes a quien me refiero...-

La alejo de el soltándola por fin de los cabellos, haciendo que Hanji se llevara sus manos a su cabeza para sobarse y mitigar un poco el dolor.

-pero si estas así de gruñón no se a quien te refieres-

-si como no y yo estoy mocho de una bola-

-ho ¿ en serio?-

-claro que no... -

Le vuelve a pegar Levi a Hanji ya estaba pensando seriamente en mandarla con un siquiatra o un medico, su resistencia y locuras no eran normales, pero ahí estaba ella con el no importara el mal trato que le diera, además de que a Hanji le gustaba los cambios de ánimos de este, hacerlo repelar era una de sus pasiones secretas.

-me refiero a la cejotas junior-

-¿cejotas junior?-

Dijo pensativamente Hanji tratando de descifrar entre todos los apodos que había escuchado del peli negro quien era al que se refería, hasta que su foquito se prendió.

-ha! Esta ella aquí!?-

-para mi mala suerte si y lo peor de todo es que tiene la misma pésima maña de preguntarme como el idiota del cejotas-

-jejeje.. Bueno recuerda que es su retoño-

-me dan asco sus preguntas cada día-

-bueno tal vez no lo hace con esa intención-

-si igual como tu, que no haz querido tocarme las pelotas cada vez que puedes-

-jajaja!... Lo siento por eso... Pero eres molestable-

-¿molestable?... Dios ya estas inventando cosas... Me largo-

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo Levi, haciendo que Hanji lo siguiera de cercas con una sonrisa en su cara, que molestaba a Levi.

-¿ha donde vamos?-

Pregunto de repente esta haciendo que Levi arrugada mas ya de por si su entrecejo

-voy por algo que me relaje-

Contesto educadamente ya después le pegaría a la loca como era debido

-ho tomaremos!-

-no cuatro ojos... Solo es café -

-buuu... Que aburrido-

Hacia pucheros mientras cruzaba sus brazos ya sabia de antemano que otra de las obsesiones de Levi era el café, claro que no se comparaba con lo de la limpieza esa era peor, tal vez el chiquitín ya había aprendido de esa vez en la que los dos se fueron a beber como locos y terminaron en la habitación del conserje de la empresa, un lugar muy raro de terminar para ella, pero lo mas seguro haya sido por el alcohólico chiquitín, después de todo le encanta la limpieza. Solo esperaba que un día de estos hubiera algo que fuera mas importante que la limpieza o el café, solo deseaba eso que su amigo fuera feliz.

Mientras Hanji seguía en sus pensamientos, Levi la observaba de vez en cuanto, le preocupaba que esta estuviera ideando algo... Malo... O peor para el, ya deseaba mas que nunca ese café definitivamente, se relajo un poco al ver que ya estaban frente al local.

La cafetería que Levi siempre visitaba y la única que le daba el café como le gustaba aparte de su amada cafetera, era una de esas cafeterías que aparte de servir café, bocadillos y algunas comidas ligeras para los clientes, también atendía a las mascotas. Algo curioso para Levi pues aunque no le gustaba estar rodeado de bestias incontrolables, el trato que los empleados le daban a las mascotas hacia que esas bestias, como le decía a las mascotas de los demás, estuvieran muy calmadas comiendo, corriendo de un lado a otro y durmiendo; por lo que Levi podía quedarse ahí sin molestarse por el ruido o problemas con de todo el caos era atendido por los empleados.

Entraron los dos calmadamente, llegaron al mostrador donde fueron recibidos por una chica de cabello rubio y sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-bienvenidos ¿ que desean?-

-deja esa cara, ya vi que le fuiste con el chisme a tu padre-

-hola señor Levi, veo que anda con muy buen animo-

Sonreía amablemente la chica, sin inmutarse por el evidente comentario hiriente de Levi.

-mira nada mas! Es Nanaba! Cuanto tiempo chiquitina!-

Saludaba enérgicamente Hanji mientras se recargaba en el mostrador y agitaba su mano en forma de saludo, haciendo que la otra chica dejara salir una pequeña risa. A Levi solo le fastidiaba mas que la muchacha sonriera, le recordaba a cierta persona que le hacia irritante lo que se supone debería ser su pasatiempo.

-Chi.. Dame lo de siempre cejotas junior-

-claro... Y ¿usted hanji?-

-heee~ vas a cortar así la conversación! Que amargado raviolli!-

-¿y que te importa?-

-haaa tan amargado y ciego-

Hacia pose dramática Hanji, casi se trataba de una actriz de drama que una investigadora y a Levi solo le podía dar un tic en el ojo por la indignación que sentía, de verdad era "amigo" de esa cosa, Nanaba por su parte solo se reia quedamente por la interacción de ellos, definitivamente ese par no cambiaria y en cierta parte era bueno Hanji le hacia bien a Levi y este a la otra de alguna manera, aunque todavía le hacia falta algo mas a Levi.

-bien ya que el enano solo tomara café yo quiero~...-

Observaba todo el lugar Hanji mientras pensaba en que pedir, claro que a esta no se le había ocurrido pedirle el cartel del menú a Nanaba, solo quería estar ahí un poco mas de tiempo después de todo tenia mucho que no veía a la chica, desde que cumplió los 20 esta se había ido del lecho familiar. Su familia dos pilares en los que ella podría estar segura e irónicamente cuando pudo tener un poco de libertad le había dicho a su mama que se iría a vivir en otra ciudad, no se le hacia raro que después los mandaran aquí a tomar vacaciones, de una manera indirecta quería saber como le iba a ella y también podía saber que hacían ellos, pues la chica siempre era atenta a sus llamados, vaya es como dice el refrán dos pájaros de un tiro, de verdad que si era inteligente.

-bueno señorita Hanji puede pedir también de comer, ya contamos con comida en la cafetería, después de todo los clientes les gusta comer junto a sus mascotas-

-he!? ¿ En serio?... Vaya si que te esta yendo bien Nanaba!-

-bueno en parte si y no-

-a que te refieres-

Dijo de pronto Levi, haciendo que las chicas se voltearan a verlo, Hanji seguía sorprendida por su intromisión a la platica y Nanaba simplemente le sonrió.

-pues que no tengo muchas manos que me ayuden realmente-

-explícate-

-jajaja tan directo enanin!-

Intervino Hanji como siempre con la sinceridad que le fastidiaba a veces a Levi, pues este la miro como si con la mirada le cortaría la cabeza de un tajo, mientras que Hanji simplemente sonreía y le sacaba un poco la lengua de forma picara.

\- pues como le dije a Hanji, la cafetería ya cuenta con un menú mas grande para que los clientes coman aquí junto con sus mascotas, pero no tengo suficiente gente para que atienda a los nuevos clientes que se sumaron-

-ho! Una falta de trabajadores! -

-tengo los suficientes para las mascotas.. Pero ya no tengo los suficientes para los demás clientes y me pone nerviosa eso -

Se vía preocupada Nanaba mientras ponía una mano en su rostro triste, cosa que no era común en ella.

-y ¿haz buscado empleados?-

Volvió a preguntar Levi, tal vez le diría esto a cierto chico castaño que quería trabajo, aunque lo mas seguro es de que ya tuviera trabajo.

-si he tenido muchas entrevistas... Pero no a todos son buenos para tratar a los dos tipo de clientes del lugar, ese es el problema-

-eso es claro, esas bestias son horrendas-

-buuu como solo te agrada el pequeño Riven verdad Leviciento!-

-calla loca del demonio-

-ho por lo menos alguien que atienda la caja, pero también he tenido mala suerte, no a mucha gente le gusta atender a los dos tipos de clientes que tenemos-

suspiraba Nanaba de solo recordar los percances que tuvo con varios trabajadores.

-¿aplicaste el método que te dije verdad?-

-jejeje, si y me he sorprendido una que otra vez-

Volvía a sonreír Nanaba mientras miraba a Levi y Hanji no entendía ni una J de lo que los dos hablaban, ¿acaso había sido interesante esa platica?, ¿Cuándo habían platicado esos dos?. Jamás lo sabría, eso tendría que anotarlo en su lista de cosas asombrosas por hacer.

-ho ya están sus ordenes por favor vayan por una mesa y se los dejo-

-okiii!-

Contesto alegremente Hanji mientras alzaba sus brazos y los movía apartándose de Nanaba y Levi para sentarse en una mesa que estaba pegada al enorme venta al de la cafetería .

-vamos enanin! Que quiero comer!-

Levi termino haciendo lo mismo, solo que el se sentó enfrente de Hanji y así ambos esperaron a que les trajeran lo que habían pedido.

Los primeros minutos despues de que les sirvieran lo que habian pedido habian sido tranquilos, eso era raro en Hanji, pero como estaba tan concentrada comiendo y de vez en cuando viendo a las mascotas que se paseaban por el lugar, se distrajo muy bien como para que Levi tomara de su café con toda calma.

-hhhaaaaa quede llena-

-como un cerdo-

-jejeje pero estaba deliciosa!-

-me das asco-

-y yo te quiero!-

Contrarresto hábilmente Hanji mientras le sonreía a el pelinegro mientras que este solo la miraba mas y mas con una de sus típicas miradas asesinas que ya o surtían efecto en ella.

-nenene... en el parque hablaste de una novia ¿no?... dime ya tienes una heee picaron enano-

trato de comenzar una nueva conversación Hanji y que mejor manera que esculcando de lo poco que había oído hablar al enano de su amigo.

-no se como es que sacaste esa conclusión... pero no-

-no ¿que? -

-no tengo-

definitivamente Levi no hablaría, pero ya sabia como hacerle hablar...

-que aburrido eres-

-ni me importa-

-le diré a Erwin que no tienes las fotos-

y el pelinegro no contesto, vaya que esa si era una de sus peculiaridades laborales, pero no era la mas indicada para criticar eso, ella también tenia fallos en lo que hacia.

-me quedare a lado de tu habitación-

-como piensas que te voy a dejar hacer eso-

-mmm... pues ya lo acabas de experimentar-

-eres una manipuladora loca-

-solo me aprovecho de tu error laboral, recuerda que tu también lo haces raviolli!-

y no se equivocaba para nada ella, tal vez esto era Levi se levanto y fue directo a la caja a pagar lo que había pedido, Hanji llego tiempo después y ella hizo lo mismo, pero Nanaba le dijo que no era necesario Levi ya había pagado por los dos, vaya que si era un caballero.

Lo siguió hasta su casa, vaya que si tenia mucho tiempo de no estar ahí y lo primero que quería hacer era estrujar a Riven contra ella. Al llegar lo primero que hizo Hanji fue ir a buscar al minino mientras que Levi se fue a su cuarto obscuro para revelar lo poco que había conseguido.

Y aunque Hanji busco y busco el Riven no aparecía ya se había puesto depre por ese echo que se fue a la sala y se dejo caer en el sofá de ahí.

-RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEENNNNNN-

pero nadie le contesto, definitivamente eso ya era frustrante pero ya se lo encontraría y seria otra historia, por lo que Hanji se volteo y observo que había algo e una de las mesitas donde se supone estaba su colección de figuras de porcelana, estiro su brazo un poco y alcanzo el pedazo de papel que estaba en la mesita, después de todo esta estaba a lado del sofá realmente no era muy difícil alcanzarla y lo que vio en ese papel la dejo sorprendida, era la imagen mas bonita que había visto, pero de donde la sacaría, ya tenia un sinfín de preguntas que hacerle al pelinegro, por lo que rápidamente se volvió a incorporar de donde estaba tumbada, fue directo a la habitación del otro y ya estaba apunto de tocar, si no fuera por que de repente se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

Fue hasta ella y la abrió sin preocuparse de quien era, pues unos minutos después de abrirla ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo siendo abrazada por un chico de cabello castaño, acaso era un ladrón, un violador, no lo sabia, se alarmo un poco por la posición en la que se encontraba. Estaba a punto de gritar si no fuera por que del chico comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos. Así no actúan los ladrones, entonces era otra cosa.

Por lo que Hanji comenzó a picarle el hombro al chico para llamar su atención, cosa que funciono pues este se separo de ella.

-necesito su consejo señor Levi-

Dijo apresuradamente no dándole tiempo a Hanji de hablar primero, pero si dándole curiosidad a ella, pues no era común en Levi dar consejos , ¿como se vería aconsejando?.

-este disculpa pero no soy Levi-

Contesto Hanji mientras se rascaba un poquito la mejilla mientras sonreía nerviosa. Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de persona irremediablemente se puso nervioso y avergonzado, que para la visión de Hanji le pareció lindo haciendo que parpadeará ella de la impresión.

-lo...lo siento señorita-

\- naaa no hay problema... ¿Buscas a Levi?-

Le pregunto ella, a lo que el chico que todavía no conocía su nombre asintio con la cabeza sin decirle nada mas.

-ho entonces deja y le hablo-

Volvió a asentir el chico, por lo que ella se levanto del piso y respiro profundo para después decir.

-LEVIIII! CARIÑO MIO TIENES UNA VISITA!-

El grito sorprendió a el pobre chico que apenas se estaba levantando, asiendo que este se pusiera rígido, acaso ¿era ella novia de Levi?, se estaba preguntado, pues no era normal hablarle así a un amigo o un conocido ¿cierto?.

-pasa cariño no tardara... Creo-

-ha si ... Señorita-

Rápidamente se sento en el sofá que hace un rato ocupaba Hanji, que tiempo después lo acompaño en el mismo lugar, haciendo que se pusiera un poco incomodo por el silencio que se formo.

-y... Como te llamas bombón -

Dijo de pronto Hanji sacándole un saltito de sorpresa a el chico.

-me.. Me llamo Eren jeager-

-hoo Eren? ... Que bonito nombre-

-gracias-

Y nuevamente se hizo el silencio, ya Hanji sabia su nombre y de verdad quería sacarle mas información, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados por la llegada del "Rey del hogar".

\- por que gritaste loca-

-ho Levi, tienes un lindo chico esperándote-

Cuando Levi entró a la sala todavía ni se había dado cuenta de que Eren estaba ahí y cuando este se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba ahí, parecía que su cuerpo se había quedado pegado al suelo y su mente se fuera a otro lado. Eren solo lo veía un poco extrañado por su reacción y Hanji... Ella se estaba burlando y carcajeando internamente... Con que el castaño tiene algo que la ayudara a ella para fastidiarlo y eso era genial.

-señor Levi.. Yo...-

-espera mocoso... Tu Loca sal de aquí-

-he!? ¿Pero porque?-

Reprochaba Hanji mientras hacia pucheros a Levi. Este solo se enojo mas y se acerco a ella jalandola fuera de la habitación y lejos del castaño, llegando al pasillo que conectaba la sala con la cocina.

-¿por que tengo que estar fuera de eso?-

-por que no quiero que traumes al mocoso-

-¿mocoso?... Eso no es tan insultante... Hooooo-

Grito emocionada de repente Hanji, mientras su mirada se iluminaba

-ahora que -

-¿te gusta?-

-...-

\- hay¿ si verdad?-

-claro que no-

-...mmmm... Entonces ... Te molestaré con eso si no me dejas estar ahí! Jum-

Derrotado, irritado y sobre todo molesto Levi al final desistió de dejar a Hanji fuera de la conversación que tomaría con Eren, pero estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de ello.

Volvieron con Eren rápidamente, Hanji se sentó a lado de Levi, por que sabia que si estaba cercas del castaño después recibidos golpes por cada cosa...que según el serian estúpidas.

Los primeros minutos nadie decía nada, pues eren se le quedaba viendo a Hanji, mientras que ella no decía nada y se limitaba a sonreír.

-¿y? ... ¿para que haz venido?-

Pregunto Levi para agilizar todo, pues aunque le gustaba que la loca de su amiga no dijera nada, mas que nada quería que el castaño se fuera para que no causara problemas con la loca.

-pues... -

Curvo Eren los labios y frunció el seño, Levi se sorprendió por ello pero no lo demostró en su cara ya le comenzaba a interesar lo que diría el mocoso.

-haaaa-

Suspiro Eren para poder relajarse un poco unas cuantas pequeñas lagrimas se estaban escapando de sus ojos, pues aunque no quería que vieran su lado débil, cuando paso por la casa del pelí negro le dio unas ganas irreconocibles de desahogarse con el, aunque eso significara que después usara eso en su contra. Ya estaba harto de su mala suerte y quería decirle a alguien... Que no fuera Mikasa claro... Y que su alma estuviera un poco mas aliviada sobre ello.

-es que...-

Ahora Levi veía llorar quedito a Eren "este mocoso es bipolar" pensaba Levi.

-no he podido cumplir mi promesa señor Levi-

dijo al fin Eren mientras apretaba sus labios para que no salieran lagrimas de sus ojos y lloriqueos. Mientras que Levi se relajaba un poco, pues por un momento pensó que le iba a decir algo peor, menos mal que solo era esa promesa.

-y por que no viniste antes por ayuda o consejos como te lo había dicho-

regaño Levi a el castaño, aunque la verdad no estaba enojado, pero para Eren le parecía que si estaba enojado, tal vez hubiera dejado de lado su lado temerario y persistente para tomar un poco de la ayuda del pelinegro, pero el no quería parecer débil y por eso no lo había echo o ¿tal vez fue ese su error?.

-quería intentarlo por mi mismo-

se defendió Eren ante las palabras de Levi, complaciendo de alguna manera al pelinegro pues con eso le demostró que tenia madera para hacer lo que se propusiera el solo. Aunque ahora no le había ayudado mucho la vida, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, después de todo la vida es caprichosa.

-Hanji lleva a el mocoso a la cocina y pídele lo que quieres de comer hoy-

-ho!... claro enanin! -

-¿he?... espere ¿por que hare yo la comida?-

-te estoy dando trabajo así que se agradecido-

-pero...-

Eren no estaba seguro con todo lo que le había dicho Levi de repente, por eso había dicho pero, aunque no tuviera una queja en si, solo estaba confundido por las acciones del mayor.

-te pagare de la mejor manera, así que ve-

dijo como ultimátum para después mirar a Hanji rápidamente y como si fuera una clase de telepatía, Hanji hizo exactamente lo que le había dicho, llevárselo a la cocina. Mientras que Levi se iba hacia su cuarto no sin antes tomar una guía telefónica y encerrarse ahí.

En la cocina Eren escuchaba atentamente lo que Hanji le decía y para su sorpresa pidió algo muy sencillo de comer, por lo que no tardo mucho en prepararlo. Aunque mientras Eren hacia eso Hanji le comenzaba hacer preguntas un tanto fuera de lugar como, ¿como conoció a su amigo? , ¿le gustaba cocinar?, ¿Qué aficiones tenia?, etc, etc...

Y con toda su curiosidad satisfacida termino ayudándole a Eren, aunque solo puso la mesa en si, después fue a hablarle a Levi y este llego hasta la mesa y se sentó y comió sin decir nada, típico de el.

-tu también come-

ordeno Levi a el menor y este aunque dijo que no, termino cediendo pues Hanji también le invitaba a que los acompañara. Ella quedo maravillada con las habilidades de Eren la comida estaba buenísima tanto que repitió todas las veces necesarias hasta que Levi le dijo que quedaría mas gorda que un globo inflado después de comer ella se fue a la sala a ver t.v. mientras dejaba a Levi y Eren en la cocina.

-ten este es tu pago-

dijo de pronto Levi, extendiéndole un pedazo de papel a Eren casi en la cara mientras que este estaba lavando los trastes de la comida.

-¿Qué es?-

-tu pago... ¿no oíste mocoso?-

Pero en el papel que le dio solo había una dirección escrita en el, como es que eso lo iba a considerar su pago, Eren pensó que Levi le estaba haciendo una broma.

-eso solo una dirección señor Levi-

-no... es tu nuevo trabajo-

-¿Cómo?-

¿había oído bien?, Levi le estaba dando a Eren con un trabajo, si no fuera por que estaba desesperado buscando un trabajo le hubiera dicho que no, pero...

-pero ¿Por qué?-

-te dije que te ayudaría, así que quita esa cara de idiota y tómalo. No tendrás problemas ahí pues a dueña es conocida mía y de Hanji-

-¿de la señorita también?-

-si de la loca-

-no debería de decirle asi jejeje-

-no me importa, pero lo tomaras-

-claro... muchas gracias... aunque no es nada indecente-

-piensas que te voy a mandar a un burdel o algo de mala muerte-

-¿he?, pues no...¿creo?-

-pues lo tomas, sino no te volveré ayudar en mi asquerosa vida-

-si!, si lo tomo... muchas gracias-

Y ahí estaba la sonrisa de Eren, que irremediablemente hizo un revoltijo dentro de Levi y aunque estos dos no lo supieran también de Hanji que veía con ojos de fujoshi a los dos chicos desde la entrada de la cocina, estaba segura de que esto se volvería un hit para el futuro no muy lejano.

Después de todo aquello Eren se despidió de los dos a Levi le volvió a decir gracias con una enorme sonrisa que descongelaba el frio corazón de este y también de Hanji que sorpresivamente lo abrazo y le dio un beso en el cachete.

Al día siguiente fue a la dirección que le había dado Levi, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una cafetería sonrió de lo feliz que estaba, además de que no había sido un trabajo raro, podía apoyarse en la experiencia que ya tenia de sus otros intentos fallidos con este. Entro al local lentamente y se acerco a la chica que estaba en el mostrador.

-disculpa … vengo por el empleo que solicitan-

-ho eso debes decirle a mi jefa... señorita Nanaba la buscan-

La chica llamo la atención de otra que estaba poniendo comida en los platos de las mascotas, era bonita y de cabello rubio. Se acerco a el con una sonrisa haciendo que eren se pusiera nervioso por lo que le iba a decir.

-dis... disculpe vengo por el empleo, me mando el seño...digo me mando Levi-

-ho!... tu eres el "mocoso" del que me hablo ayer... ven acompáñame-

dijo ella mientras le indicaba el camino hacia los loquers de los empleados, eren estaba abochornado por el echo de que Levi le no tuviera consideración de no decir mucho el apodo que le habia dado ya estaba mas seguro de que el pelinegro era muy directo.

-bien solo te preguntare unas cosas-

se acomodo ella en una silla de metal que se encontraba en el lugar mientras se ponia de frente a Eren que todavia estaba de pie.

-¿te gustan las mascotas?-

-si-

-tienes alergias-

-no-

-¿que harías si ganaras la lotería de mil millones de pesos y el banco solo termina debiéndote mil, se los dejarías o irías mañana a recogerlos?-

-pues yo los dejaría, no me gustan las personas avaras-

-bien... la ultima... ¿Por qué te despidieron de tus otros trabajos-

se quedo callado súbitamente, estaba indeciso si decirle la verdad o no, pero entre mas tiempo pasaba le daba un resentimiento a si mismo por pensar en mentir, así que suspiro para relajarse y miro serio a la chica.

-me despidieron por que un compañero se estaba sobrepasando conmigo, al principio lo deje pasar pero llego en un momento en el que su actitud ya no la soporte y le comencé a decir sus verdades y el fue con el chisme al jefe y... yo no me queje-

-vaya vaya...-

Ese vaya vaya no le ayudaba mucho a Eren, no sabia si le daría el trabajo o no, se estaba poniendo tan nervioso que estaba seguro que su sudor frio tenia sudor.

-bien, es cierto lo que me dijo Levi, eres muy honesto y no puedes mentir..jejejeje... se te nota en la cara, te doy el empleo, ve y cámbiate que comienzas ahorita!-

anuncio al final dejando perplejo a el castaño, cuando había sido que Levi le conto algo sobre el a esta señorita y como estaba eso de que se le veía en la cara y mas aun tenia empleo nuevamente, estaba que rebosaba de la impresión y de la felicidad. Todo eso gracias a Levi, definitivamente ya tenia una gran deuda con el.

En esas mismas horas pero en la casa de cierta chica peli castaña y peli negro; el estaba tomando café mientras que ella desayunaba un cereal de chocolate.

-hey Levi hiciste mucho rollo para decirle sobre el bacante que tenia Nanaba-

-calla idiota, que yo tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas-

-eres tannn bipolar, solo tenias que haberle dicho como toda persona, ¿que tal si Nanaba no se lo da? recuerda que ella no sabe nada de Eren-

-¿y tu sabes mucho de el?-

-claro!, me conto cosas muyyy interesantes-

-no se como le haces, pero te odio-

-yo también te quiero raviolli!-

-de todos modos ella sabe del mocoso-

-¿he?-

-teléfono-

-¿PERO QUE?!-

-me voy-

se levanto de su silla y fue al jardín para despejarse un poco de los chillidos de Hanji, mientras pensaba que ya había completado su objetivo con ese mocoso.

Ya después de 5 días de estar trabajando con la señorita Nanaba y sus compañeros, estaba seguro de que ese trabajo era para el, había mascotas (como a el le encantaban), aparte era mesero (oficio que ya había desempeñado antes) , hasta cajero (todavía estaba aprendiendo a presionarle los botones pero el cambio lo daba bien). Había vivido un sinfín de experiencias nuevas que su corazón estaba rebosante de alegría, estaba tan alegre que estaba literalmente saltando de camino a su casa. Abrió la puerta de su casa, se quito los zapatos que traía y comenzó a llamar a su fiel amiga para contarle que cosas nuevas había echo, pero Erenia no aparecía. ¿Dónde se había metido ahora?.

Pero gracias al cielo no tardo mucho en encontrarla ya que estaba acostada en su almohada, que le había regalado su hermana a ella.

-hoooo Erenia ¿Qué estuviste haciendo para terminar tan cansada?-

pregunto al aire Eren como si Erenia o el aire le fueran a contestar, se acerco a ella con la intención de acariciar tiernamente su cabeza, cuando se da cuenta de que no esta sola.

-¿tu aquí?-

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

**CHACHACHACHACHANNN~~**

**Se dieron cuenta de que este cap. es mas largo que los demas!?... jajaja... eso es lo que causan las semanas de exámenes consecutivos!... dios espero que para el sig. capitulo si me den tiempo para escribir, apuesto a que ustedes ya saben quien es el que esta con Erenia! yo se que si! ;D. Para el sig. tendrán un cap. narrado por … ya sea Riven o Erenia... y después de eso volveremos con nuestra pareja de enamorados que no se han dado cuenta de que están enamorados! xD.**

**hahsahshashsa esto es emocionante! que quieren que les pase a estos dos?... yo quiero escribir lemmon pero primero hay que enamorar a estos dos! y después bump! HARD!... hahaha...**

**bueno eso es todo agradezco los mensajes que me dejan y los follow y favoritos! son un amor y les mando besos a todos ustedes! me hacen feliz! mas feliz que un Levi teniendo sexo con Eren! xD. Así que me despido y les doy de mi amorx!... y recuerden que el yaoi este con ustedes!**

**SORA FUERA! XD **


	5. Ojos del Gato

_**Huellitas que marcan el destino**_

**Holis! ****de nuevo! Como les ha ido en su vida!... Yo he tenido puros exámenes de nuevo!. Es horrendo! hasta pensé que no podría terminar de escribir este cap. por que ademas se me fue la inspiracion es tan cruel cuando eso te pasa. Lo bueno es que a pesar de todo pude terminarlo y se los traigo con todo mi disfruten!.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja:** Riren

**Advertencias:** Occ, Au, perspectiva de una mascota y nuevo romance ¿talvez?

_**CAPITULO 5 "Ojos del Gato"**_

desde que recuerdo, yo siempre he estado... sola. Mi madre me protegió de eso no me cabe duda pero por haberlo echo me dejo sola y desamparada en una caja de cartón. Mis días estaban contados ya que no tenia que comer y yo no sabia como conseguirla, deseaba que por lo menos antes de que el destino decidiera separarme de ella me hubiera enseñado el como conseguirme el alimento, pero ¿por algo suceden las cosas no? .

Tenia 10 meses?... Realmente no estoy segura eso de calcular la edad se lo dejo a los humanos, pero ya era mas grande de lo que recordaba cuando me quede sola.

Pensé que mis días iban acabar ahí en esa caja, pero fue cuando esa humana me vio y me llevo con ella. ¿Por que lo hizo? me preguntaba, yo siempre que era atendida por ella con una delicadeza que era completamente ignorante de ella. No lo supe hasta que vi el rostro de mi verdadero salvador, el que por fin comprendí de por que esa humana me trataba como me trato.

-Eren me regañara si no te salvo-

me dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi, y me cargaba para llevarme a su pecho en un abrazo. La mi re preguntándome que era lo que iba a ser de mi de ahora en adelante, pero ahora se que ese nerviosismo era muy mal fundado por mi.

-tus ojos son iguales a los de él-

Acaricio mi cabeza mientras mi duda crecía sobre de quien estaba hablando. Los días que pase con ella fueron muy interesantes, en serio no estoy exagerando las cosas. Me puso un entrenamiento para poder defender a el tal "eren" pues según a palabras de esa humana era demasiado bueno el con los demás y eso le ocasionaba problemas, además de que ya estaba en ese tiempo en que los chicos están... ¿como lo dijo ella?... ¿"experimentar"?. Realmente eso no lo entendí pero que puede hacer un simple cachorro con los humanos, entenderlos es un poco difícil, pero son los que te dan cariños al final de cuentas de maneras muy distintas cada uno.

La humana me llevo a una escuela para aprender a como defender a los humanos, debo decirles que yo pase con altos honores pues fui uno de los mejores 10 canes en graduarse, después de esa graduación la humana me dio un festín de comida que muy gustosa lo devore literalmente mientras me decía ella todo lo que haríamos la semana que venia.

Ella empaco sus cosas y a mi me puso en una caja, me pregunto por que tan repetido confinamiento, me puso ansiosa y curiosa al mismo tiempo. Debo decirles que como ella era un tanto extraña a los demás, nació en mi la curiosidad por tanto estarla observando, o tal vez ya la tenia, no les puedo asegurar las cosas, después de todo, lo que yo hago siempre lo hago por instinto.

Todo el viaje fue muy movido, de echo estuve casi la mayor parte del tiempo con el cuerpo contorsionado, lo bueno es que la caja era de buen tamaño para mi por lo que podía volver a ponerme de vuelta con las patas... en la tierra?... bueno era una caja.

Y cuando la caja por fin se abrió lo primero que deslumbre unos ojos parecidos a los míos y una enorme sonrisa.

Era el, mi salvador y realmente la humana tenia razón se respiraba cercas de el un aura de inocencia y con esa sonrisa que me dio después definitivamente supe que el seria mi amo mas querido, bueno aunque la humana me haya cuidado antes, no estaba segura si llamarla mi ama pues era muy distante y me alimentaba, tal vez la culpa la tenia ese lugar al cual iba todos los días, pero el definitivamente, súper segura estaba de que seria aquel que protegería a patas y espada.

Los primeros días que pase con el fueron muy divertidos, me entere que el se llama Eren y en seguida me di cuenta que es muy despistado, eso de confundir la mayonesa por crema... ¿es raro no?, huelen diferente por lo tanto saben diferente.

Siempre me da mimos y me dice que me quiere, yo con eso soy feliz todos los días. Paseamos, comemos juntos y muchas otras cosas. Aunque no me deja tomar de su comida eso es un punto malo para el, yo tengo ganas de probarla por que cuando el cocina toda la casa huele delicioso, tanto así que me dan ganas de morder los muebles. Aunque si lo hago me regañara, así como cuando enterré ese delicioso hueso que tome de la cocina y... Emm... No me acorde donde lo deje así que comencé hacer agujeros por todo el patio, en serio que quería recordar donde lo puse, pero parece ser que soy despistada y olvidadiza, aunque debo decirles que escarbar es muy divertido. Tanto así que se me hizo un habito, aunque a mi amo le molesta, me pregunto por que.

Un día mi amo estuvo sumamente cansado por tapar todos los hoyos que hice y aunque tenia hambre, decidí darle oportunidad de descansar pues creo yo que mi amo había descubierto lo cómodo que es el piso de la sala. Yo puedo quedarme ahí dormida eternamente, si no fuera porque, me encanta estar cercas de mi amo. Sus mimos, abrazos, sonrojos, sonrisas, acompañarlo y cualquier pequeña cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarle me llena de satisfacción que no tienen idea, siento que el es único , hasta la humana lo ha dicho~ y ella no miente, aunque me pregunto por que mi amo se sonroja cada vez que le pide que se cuide, que tiene eso de vergonzoso.

Ho! Me he vuelto a desviar del tema, perdón por ello. Les decía mi amo estaba cansado y yo tenia ganas de explorar todo lo posible del nuevo lugar en el que estaba, pues paso un buen tiempo dentro de la casa y no salgo mucho, una por que mi amo me distrae y otra por que se me olvida, jejeje si soy olvidadiza pero tengo otro dotes.

Lo primero que hice al pisar terreno nuevo fue darle una vuelta a lo que los humanos le dicen "la manzana" de donde esta la casa, olfatee todo lo que estaba para tener registrado y si alguna vez me perdía, que es lo mas probable, podría regresar por el olor que tenia alrededor de la casa.

Después de ello, me puse a pasear por un buen rato, hasta que algo llamo mi atención. Una jauría estaba haciendo mucho ruido y como curiosa que soy fui a ver que estaban haciendo, pero realmente me sorprendí al ver que estaban molestando un grupo de 2 gatos con 2 cachorros. Es la cosa mas injusta pensé al verlos a ellos ahí con la cola entre las patas y la jauría riéndose de ellos como hienas, es acaso que tenían comida y la querían o por que estaban solos que los molestaban, pero no ninguna de esas era la razón pues ellos decían.

-jajaja son una vergüenza para nuestra raza-

-si son una escoria, como se atreven a juntarse con los gatos-

La jauría era despiadada con sus palabras pues las palabras lastiman mas que las mordidas, de eso estoy segura lo he oído mucho de los humanos. Mi sangre hervía, creo que mi amo me había dicho que esto era enojo, así que sin fijarme actué por mis instintos.

-basta, son de lo peor-

me puse entre los cachorros de gato y perro y la jauría, ellos se sorprendieron por mi presencia pero yo no baje la guardia y mi presencia que despedía ese odio que sentía en ese momento.

-quítate de en medio perra, no es de tu incumbencia-

-claro que si, son solo unos niños-

-ellos tienen la culpa por mezclarse con los gatos-

Esto era absurdo solo esa era su razón, no quería pensar en que ellos y yo éramos de la misma especie, pero antes había oído hablar a mi amo y la humana de que hay ocasiones en que tu misma especie es como un monstruo que no entiende nada aunque uno se lo explique y este parecía el caso.

-déjenlos en paz-

-calla inmunda perra-

Me sorprendió el como me había llamado ese perro. Yo no era sucia, mi amo se había esmerado por cuidar mi limpieza y modales como para que me diga eso, esta difamando a mi amo y fue la gota que derramo el vaso, nadie me insulta ni mucho menos a mi amo.

Le enseñe los dientes y gruñí para que no se nos acercaran, un paso mas de sus patas y mis dientes darían contra aun con mi advertencia ellos seguían acercándose y los cachorros que estaban detrás de mi temían cada vez mas con el pasar del tiempo.

-son unos imbéciles sin alma-

dijo de repente alguien desde una pared que estaba a lado de nosotros, por lo que todos miramos hacia ese lugar para ver quien era el que había dicho esas palabras, pero en ese lugar no había nadie, o por lo menos yo no vi nada, hasta que uno de los perros de la manada cayo al suelo con la cara rasguñada llena de sangre.

-¿pero que paso?-

pregunto sorprendido el alfa de la manada y yo sinceramente también estaba asombrada

-es verdad lo que dicen los gatos del bajo barrio, los perros de ahora son mas ratas que nada... ho espera las ratas por lo menos cuidan los de su misma raza-

-pero que dijiste-

-que eres peor que una escoria-

Ho eso si que era herir y no precisamente con las patas, para mi sorpresa es que era un gato el que estaba diciendo todo aquello, sentí que era experto en insultar pero no pude ponerle mas distracción ya que todos los demás perros de la jauría comenzaron nuevamente en arrinconarnos , tal vez para tener mas fácil la tarea de hacernos daño. El gato que tenia la lengua muy venenosa se puso enfrente de ellos con la cabeza en alto una presencia que se sentía como si cuando la perrera estuviera detrás de ti, o peor un, era un sentimiento que te entumecía, pero la jauría no se hacia para atrás.

-aprenderán por las malar-

-ga...ga...tato insolente, somos mas que tu-

-si pero no son mas listos por lo que veo-

-desgraciado-

se acercaron mas a el y por inercia yo también me moví, pero me puse al frente mostrando los dientes, yo no me quedaría atrás en esto.

-les dije que no se acercaran-

-que haces cachorra-

-te ayudare-

le conteste decidida al gato, mientras este solo me dijo un haz lo que quieras y se puso a lado mío listo también para atacar, he inevitablemente nos peleamos. Era mi primera pelea debo decirles y para mi suerte el gato como que era un experto en eso de las peleas ya que se defendía muy bien, cuando tenia mas de dos contrincantes yo me ponía arriba de el para protegerlo haciendo de escudo y al mismo tiempo lanzando mordidas y el los remataba con sus arañazos, así fuimos acabando con toda la jauría hasta que quedo el alfa de ellos.

-son unos monstruos-

-no idiota perro de mierda, lo que viste fue trabajo en equipo, no como la porquería de tu jauría-

el alfa estaba furioso, lo podía oler en el aire la furia que se escapaba de el. Lamentablemente mis energías estaban muy bajas nos había defendido de muchos perros y aunque tenia solo rasguños mi cuerpo ya estaba cansado, el gato se había dado cuenta ya que comenzó a despegarse.

-quédate aquí -

-¿señor gato?-

-así no saldrás herida-

me miro por a los ojos para calmarme pues debía decirlo me estaba preocupando por que era el solo contra un perro que era mas grande, aun así con esa mirada que me dio me dijo mucho mas de lo que sus palabras decían. Me dio confianza y seguridad de que el podía ganar y instintivamente le di mi fe a ese gato. Y el lo demostró ganando le a ese perro, sus movimientos fueron mas agiles, sabia cuando atacarle sin que el alfa tuviera oportunidad de contraatacarle.

-maldito-

-me vale una mierda lo que pienses-

-me vengare-

termino diciendo el perro, pero el gato lo ignoro y se acerco a nosotros, yo ya me encontraba con los cachorros, esta pelea me había enseñado muchas cosas y debo serles sincera el gato se había ganado mi respeto y admiración para ese tiempo yo quería ser como el.

-¿como están?-

pregunto el a los cachorros mientras que yo solo me limitaba a escucharlos.

-estamos bien muchas gracias señor-

-les dejare entrar a mi territorio para que no ocurra esto de nuevo, así que eviten pasar por su lado entendieron-

-si señor-

contestaron los cachorros a las indicaciones del gato, yo solo me limite a escucharlos y sonreír al gato que sentía as relajado con todo el problema de la pelea resuelto, pero note a lo lejos que venia de nuevo el perro a atacar al gato, por lo que sin decirle nada a el lo tome del cuello y lo jale hacia la izquierda impidiendo que el perro alfa plantara su hocico en el, después de eso deje al gato en el lugar al que había aterrizado por mi movimiento y le plante cabezazo en las costillas al alfa mientras lo mandaba lejos por el impulso del golpe, rodo unas 3 veces al mismo tiempo que chillo al sufrir de dolor por el golpe que recibió, para después levantarse aturdido y yéndose cojo del lugar sin decir o hacer nada mas, ahora estaba mas que claro que nosotros habíamos ganado.

-guau! que buenos movimientos señorita-

se acercaron a mi los pequeños con una cara de admiración yo solo les respondí el gesto sonriendo un poco aliviada de que nadie resultara herido.

-gracias -

escuche de repente detrás de mi y yo como acto reflejo voltee dándome cuenta de que era el gato quien me daba las gracias, me quede viéndolo a los ojos, guau tenia unos ojos bonitos ahora que me daba cuenta y su pelaje era de color negro, me sentí un poco avergonzada por el agradecimiento que no dije nada en respuesta, haciendo que el gato se enojara o por lo menos eso sentí ya que en su cara no se veía mucha expresión.

-nos vamos chicos y tu regresa que ya haz echo mucho-

-¿he?-

me había quedado perdida por un momento, que mala costumbre la mía realmente tenia que cambiar eso, cuando me voltee solo pude ver como el gato se iba junto a los cachorros y yo ni siquiera me pude despedir o... también se me había olvidado preguntar su nombre, que despistada era. Lo que quedaba de ese día me la pase acostada junto a la tv. por que realmente estaba cansada mi amo no se dio cuenta de los raspones que tenia solo me hizo compañía en lo que restaba de ese día, suerte para mi que no se dio cuenta cuando me había ido, que dicha de que el tenia el sueño pesado.

Mientras dormía mi mente recordaba los ojos de ese gato y pensé que talvez no lo volvería a ver a ese gato, el había sido mi primera experiencia en sentir vergüenza, y creo el por que a mi amo le incomoda ese sentimiento, ya no lo volveré a criticar por ello.

Aunque lo curioso fue de que el destino me dio el chance de volver a topármelo, aunque la manera en como lo hice no fue muy grata, me pregunto por que tenia que ser en una "batalla por mi castidad" ahora, ya había crecido mucho y era bonita, pero por que todos los perros del parque me echaron los ojos encima, yo solo quería un paseo normal.

Me habían rodeado y no tenia manera de escapar, esta no era mi intención de tener pareja, de echo ni siquiera lo había pensado yo quería que llegara esa cosa que mi amo tiempo antes me había dicho que me iba a llegar y me iba perder la razón, se llamaba ¿amor? si es que no mal recuerdo eso. Un tanto penoso para mi el gato estaba ahí de nuevo y ahora salvándome a mi, aunque la anterior vez también de alguna forma me había salvado a mi, eran muchos perros iba a perder pero iba a dar todo de mi para darles pelea. Esta vez estaba sentada y miraba a el gato que se encontraba enfrente de los perros con ese aire autoritario que no se le había acabado en el tiempo en el que no lo vi.

Las cosas se ponían cada vez mas tensas entre todos los que estábamos ahí y como yo también me había enfadado mucho, por que a aquellos perros solo me querían para sus cochinadas termine también gritándoles lo que pensaba.

-no voy a dejar que se me acerquen solo para que se apareen conmigo cochinos puercos-

Si fue impulsivo pero había sido la verdad si me iba aparear quería que fuera con el perro que me gustara y con mi consentimiento. Nuevamente el gato y yo nos peleamos con una buena cantidad de perros, pero esta vez si que estábamos muy en desventaja.

-oigan métanse con alguien de su tamaño-

ahí por un lado reconociendo la voz de mi amo Eren que también se adentro en el conflicto a pesar del miedo que se vio en su cara cuando los demás perros lo fulminaron con sus miradas, las hormonas son horribles, los perros en celo son para nosotros que el amo del gato estaba cercas y como se que es su amo, eso es fácil huele igual que el gato, ese señor ahuyento a todos esos perros, como si el fuera un monstruo devora perros del lugar, corrieron como gallinas ellos .

-señor gato ¿esta bien?-

le pregunte mientras este se levantaba del piso, pero no me respondió ya que su amo un señor mas bajo que mi amo y con una fría mirada lo llamo mientras le preguntaba por que se había metido en problemas, que eso no era de el, bueno me hubiera gustado decirle que la que se metía en problemas era yo no el gato, pero los humanos no saben entender o hablar perro ¿verdad?. Cuando iba el gato ya cercas de su amo note que el había sido lastimado y me preocupe; no había sido la única que se había dado cuenta de ello, mi amo también y ofreció su ayuda, espera eso que veo en el amo de el gato es ¿interés?, no pronuncie nada solo me quede observando a el amo de ese gato como platicaba con el mío, siento que algo interesante cuando los veo hablar.

Una de las cosas del amo del señor gato es que es muy sarcástico y malo con el mío, pero no de una manera mala mala, sino que es solo para molestar a mi tantas cosas sarcásticas me di cuenta que el gato se llama Riven, pero lo confirme cuando nuestros respectivos amos platicaron distrayéndose de nuestra conversación que se hacia a la par de ellos.

-lo siento mucho-

-estoy bien solo es una herida sin significancia-

-no debería de decir eso señor gato-

-oye para con eso de señor gato, ya escuchaste mi nombre no-

-em... si pero no me ha dicho que pueda llamarle así-

-haaa y tengo que hacerlo que fastidio-

-¿me deja?-

-claro que si, ni que fueras retrasada-

-jejeje, bueno no he cambiado mucho en ese tiempo que no te vi , Riven-

-si ya lo veo Erenia-

-ho!-

-¿que?... me haz llamado por mi nombre!... me siento feliz-

le sonreí a el y por un motivo extraño el se sonrojo un poco mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la conversación que nuestros amos tenian.

-oye ya te fijastes en eso-

-¿he? te refieres a nuestros amos Riven-

-es amor-

-¿amor?, como estas seguro de ello a lo mejor te estas equivocando y sacas una conclusión apresurada-

-tal ves tengas razón, no estoy seguro pero es mi instinto el que me lo dice, además de que no me desagrada tu mocoso amo-

-a mi tampoco me desagrada su gruñón amo-

Bueno que mas querían somos animales somos muy persectivos a los sentimientos que tienen los humanos y nos habíamos dado cuenta de que entre nuestros amos había química, nos reímos al notar que cada uno había echo una broma sobre el respectivo humano de cada uno.

Ese día quería que Riven y su amo se quedaran, pero las palabras que el amo de Riven me había dicho me pusieron en alerta para descartar esa posibilidad, yo los quería cercas a los dos para uno poder platicar mas con Riven y dos para conocer al amo de este, yo no quería que su amo me robara al mío todavía no tenia mi permiso para hacer eso, fue por eso que los deje irse.

-nos veremos luego Riven-

le dije como despedido a Riven y claro que lo cumplí tiempo después. Ya que había tardado muy poco en dar con el olor de Riven, vaya que tenia una habilidad especial y estaba orgullosa de ello.

El primer día que me infiltre a esa casa no quería que el amo de Riven me viera por lo que me metía solo cuando este no estuviera en casa o me ponía a platicar y jugar con Riven fuera de esta cuando el estaba ahí. Aunque llego un día en el que nos cacho su amo pues sin querer queriendo había roto unas figuras que se encontraban sobre las mesas donde me había pasado. Gracias a los caninos sanos el amo gruñón nos perdono a Riven y a mi y seguimos jugando. Después también nos cacho mi amo, pero no le dio tiempo a regañarme a mi ya que el amo gruñón lo distrajo arreglando todo lo que yo había descompuesto en su casa, pero debo decirles yo solo había tocado el jardín nada mas.

Nuestras visitas siguieron así por unos días mas yo jugaba platicaba y dormía junto a Riven, hasta a veces nos quedábamos viendo a nuestros amos cuando interactuaban entre ellos y Riven me decía que cada vez su instinto le decía que algo traía su amo con el mío y yo también comenzaba a creer que era así, pero entre los dos pactamos en que observaríamos mas a nuestros amos para poder estar mas seguros y que en cada visita platicaríamos brevemente de ello, pero mi amo Eren de repente me pidió que no fuera a la casa de Riven.

Me sentí con estrés, pero mi amo Eren me había convencido con fundamentos y no podía decirle que no, bueno eso creí hasta que me vi corriendo a la casa de Riven.

-tu que haces aquí-

-hoo Riven mi amo se molestara conmigo pero, yo quería verte-

le dije mientras comenzaba a llorar y espero hasta que me tranquilizara para después pedirme una explicación de lo que pasaba que sin reproches se la di.

-así que se quedan sin recursos-

-si-

-no tiene trabajo tu humano-

-si-

-se puso colorado la ultima visita que nos hicieron-

-si-

se quedo callado Riven, parecía que estaba pensando en algo y yo solo me quede ahí observando como pensaba el, tenia esperanzas de que se le ocurriera algo.

-nos veremos en otro lugar-

dijo al fin el y yo solo asenti a sus instrucciones, pero todavia faltaba lo otro.

-nee Riven yo estoy segura de que nuestros humanos se quieren-

.puede ser-

-también nos conviene de que estén juntos, el amo gruñón es buena persona a pesar de todo y mi amo te da todos los mimos que quieres-

-si-

-hay que hacer que se enamoren-

dije sin chistar sorprendiendo a Riven por la idea sorpresiva

-y tu sabes como hacer eso-

me había cortado sin mas la inspiración Riven, vaya que si era como su amo.

-no, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo-

-eres una mocosa sabias-

-pues si... pero yo quiero que estén juntos mi amo y el tuyo-

-esta bien-

SI, Riven había aceptado por lo que en el futuro podía contar con su ayuda para idear formas en la que nuestros amos comenzaran atraerse el uno por el otro mas de los pocos indicios que ya daban.

-hoo gracias RIven, te quiero mucho mucho mucho-

comencé a lamer su cara por lo contenta que estaba por recibir su ayuda mientas que Riven pedía molesto que dejara de lamerlo y yo lo ignoraba, hasta que oi a lo lejos a alguien que me llamaba y sin pensarlo me dirigí hasta el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, encontrándome así a mi amo que al encontrarme me abrazo contento de que me había encontrado, haciendo que me sintiera mal por preocuparlo, no era mi intención se me había ido el tiempo con la platica con Riven.

Los días siguientes a ese mi amo entraba y salía de la casa, a mi no me molestaba por que sabia que era necesario, ya le había jurado por mi patita que no saldría de la casa a mi amo. Y mi esfuerzo fue recompensado por una sorpresa en mi propia casa. quieren saber que es, no se los diré jejeje, pero tiene que ver con la ultima conversación que tuve con Riven.

-estoy huyendo de mi casa-

me dijo el y yo como mi curiosidad se desbordo le pregunte sin pudor alguno el por que

-una loca esta en mi casa-

-¿una loca?-

me intrigaba el echo de que hubiera un loco en la casa de Riven el se veía preocupado por ese echo y yo solo termine diciendo.

-¿y es una loca peligrosa?... ¿ella será un obstáculo para juntar a nuestros amos?-

pregunte angustiada por esa posibilidad, pero de repente Riven abrió sus bonitos ojos de gato y me miro tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-no de echo creo que ella puede ayudar-

-en serio-

-si muy seguro-

Observe a Riven para asegurarme de que su nerviosismo no estuviera haciendo que actuara en mal forma, pero no había nada de eso, sus ojos estaban seguros y desprendían brillo de una nueva idea por lo que creí en sus palabras y me hizo pensar que tal vez yo estaba cambiando un poco por los ojos del gato, de ese gato negro que era hábil y seguro de sus acciones y divertido a su manera, mi amo me había hablado de esto, pero todavía lo seguiré pensando.

_**continuara...**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bueno por fin termine de escribir este cap. dios fue tan estresante de que no me llegara la inspiración para escribirlo y luego mis maestros se empeñan en dejarme tarea y proyectos, como odio la uni. cuando se pone en ese plan!. así que me disculpo por la tardanza y pido que se apiaden de mi alma y me dejen sus sensuales review que son mi alimento de dia a dia!. de echo con ellos me levantan los ánimos para seguir este fic. Y creo que eso es todo el siguiente cap. volveremos con nuestra pareja que aun no es pareja pero ya no tardan xD de echo debo decirles que este fic en si esta pensado para que no dure mucho pero que tampoco sea muy corto. asi que por lo pronto me tendran todavia por aquí escribiendo xD, chales ni siquiera se por que lo menciono si todavia falta uno 4 cap para llegar al medio de la historia, bueno no quiero darles spoiler y por eso me he desviado del asunto jajaja bueno ya me voy que tengo que mimir, recuerden que los amo y que su vida este llena de yaoi del bueno~**

**ATTE: Sora**


	6. Primer Paso y Aceleron

_**Huellitas que marcan el destino**_

**Holis! ****de nuevo! Como les ha ido en su vida!... yo me disculpo por la súper mega tardanza! Pero ya saben el tecnológico es tan pesado! Y más si vas a la mitad de la carrera, lo bueno es que vienen las vacas de semana santa! Así que tratare de esos días de poder subirles aunque sea un cap. Más de este fic. Porque ya mero se viene lo bueno! Asi que no se desesperen mis lecto r ya podrán babear con los siguientes cap.! As que no me queda mas que decirles que disfruten el cap!.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja:** Riren

**Advertencias:** Occ, Au.

_**CAPITULO 5 "Primer Paso y Aceleron"**_

Los días ya han pasado, cuantos ¿quieren saber?, pues solo 3 semanas.

Levi no aguanta a Hanji en su casa por lo que se la pasa siempre afuera de ella hasta ya entrada la noche regresa solo para asegurarse de que ella no haya matado a Riven, después de todo su muestra de amor hacia el felino es brusco, compadezcámonos por el pobre minino.

Y se peguntaran también por Eren, pues a él le está yendo bien en el empleo, ya no lo acosan y eso es ganancia, aunque debo decirles que ha aumentado el número de visitantes en el local por lo que se entretiene mucho y lo agradece desde el fondo de su corazón, porque en estos días no desea llegar muy temprano a la casa, ¿quieren saber porque?, ya se enteraran después.

A pocos días de que llegue el verano a la ciudad, nuevamente Levi se dirige al local de la cejotas junior como le dice él, para tomar su bien merecido café, por que nuevamente no ha tenido suerte en hallar esa foto que hará callar al cejotas y su mirada de por qué no está el trabajo. Las otras veces había tardado por que le gusta ver la desesperación en el cejotas y su suplicas internas por que le entregue el trabajo aun cuando él desde hace tiempo ya lo tenía, después de todo él es un maestro de la fotografía y no entrega porquerías en su trabajo.

Entro y se sentó donde siempre le gustaba, una mesa con una ventana y cercas de la caja registradora donde cierto castaño se encontraba a menos de que le pidieran atender a las mascotas.

La primera que lo vio al llegar fue Nanaba pues ella estaba en las mesas atendiendo a los demás clientes. Sonrió y después de anotar todos los pedidos fue a la caja y dejo las notas mientras se acercaban al castaño.

-Eren, ya llego Levi ¿podrías atenderlo, por favor?-

-ya llegó! ¿Eso fue muy pronto? -

-lo más seguro es que todavía este Hanji en su casa-

-la señorita Hanji molesta mucho al señor Levi verdad-

-jejeje de cierto modo si, a pesar de ello son muy buenos amigos-

-es una amistad retorcida-

-bueno todos somos diferentes después de todo pequeño... Así que ve-

Palmeándole un poco el hombro como muestra de apoyo le volvió a indicar a Eren que atendiera a Levi y este no tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde se encontraba el.

-buenos días señor Levi-

-hola mocoso-

-jejeje... Hoy llego muy temprano-

-sírveme lo de siempre mocoso-

Eren se había dado cuenta de que Levi no estaba de muy buenos ánimos como para platicar, pero en vez de rendirse lo volvió a intentar pues no era de esas personas que se dieran por vencidas tan fácilmente.

-vamos señor Levi, puede decirme que le preocupa-

Levi solamente volvía a fruncir más el ceño, le molestaba que el chico insistiera en saber lo que le pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una sensación de ligereza.

-es por lo mismo de siempre-

-¿la foto?-

-sí, la puta foto que no puedo hallar-

Con que era eso pensó Eren mientras hacia una "o" con su boca, le preocupaba un poco que Levi estuviera atareado con ello, pero lo comprendía porque era su trabajo así que lo poco que podía hacer era "eso" en estos momentos ¿no?.

-¿ya reviso bien todos los lugares de la ciudad?-

pregunto inesperadamente Eren a Levi, hasta el mismo se sorprendía de su pregunta, pues ni la había pensado solo la dijo sin más, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo al respeto con ello, le iba a causar problemas con Levi y eso que ya había logrado que no lo golpeara mucho como los días anteriores.

-si mocoso, ya revise todo el puto pueblo-

-debería relajarse le hará daño-

-gggrrr, no puedo necesito esa puta foto-

-por favor ¿sí?-

volvía a interrumpir Eren a Levi, pero esta vez era una petición y peor aún con una carita de perrito abandonado, de donde había aprendido eso, se preguntaba Levi mientras en uno de sus ojos le comenzaba a dar un ligero tic, pero nosotros sabemos de dónde lo aprendió ¿no?.

-tráeme lo que te ordene y ya veremos-

-oki, espere aquí-

ya cuando Eren no se encontraba cercas de la mesa Levi solo comenzaba a lamentar el hecho de que había cedido ante un mocoso, tal vez se estaba ablandado un poco con el chico, aunque no sabía cuándo fue que comenzó a sucedes. El tiempo que llevaba de conocer al mocoso no era mucho, ya casi la mitad de un año y había podido sacarle mucho al chiquillo. Era muy simple de hecho, tal vez por eso estaba comenzando a experimentar eso que le había comentado antes su loca amiga, pero él no lo creía después de todo quien quiere estar con un amargo, bueno no precisamente los demás, más bien la pregunta sería para el mismo.

Lamentablemente el debate mental de Levi fue interrumpido por cierto escándalo de animales que venían muy cercas de donde estaba, aunque en un principio no se quiso levantar a ver quién osaba interrumpir su monologo interno, cuando le dieron las ganas de hacerlo ese alboroto había acabado, aunque la escena que vio la sintió mucho peor que el ruido que escuchaba hace tiempo atrás.

Eren que se había ido a traer las cosas de la orden de Levi se había topado con que uno de los dueños/clientes estaba molestando a otra mascota sin ninguna razón aparente o por lo menos no para el castaño, indignado por ello no tardó mucho en estar cercas del cliente y comenzar a pelear con él. De tanto jaleo que estaban haciendo llamo la atención de casi todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, suerte para Eren que el local no estaba muy concurrido esas horas por lo que si metía la pata a lo mucho lo que tenía que hacer era pedir disculpas a Nanaba por su comportamiento.

-pero por que lo hace, así no es manera de educar a su mascota-

-pero este desgraciado no me escucha, es la única manera que se de aprenderlo-

-no señor, hay muchas más maneras de educar bien a su mascota, si lo sigue haciendo de esta manera lo único que hará es infundir rencor hacia usted-

-pero...-

Dudaba el cliente ante las palabras del castaño, por lo que claramente se dio cuenta este que el cliente se sentía incómodo con sus palabras por lo que se acerco a el lo tomo de las manos.

-le enseñaré como, para que no lo vuelva hacer ¿sí?-

Sonrió Eren al cliente, para después ir hacia el pobre animal que seguía gruñendo a todo aquel que se le acercara.

-vamos chico no te haré nada-

Trataba Eren de calmar al animal mientras lo veía con preocupación, pues lo menos que el quería era que el animal se sintiera como si el lo fuera a atacar. Aun con la mirada que le daba Eren, la mascota no bajaba la guardia por lo que Eren opto por extender una mano frente a este y sonreírle un poco.

-si eres un buen chico te daré esto ¿ sí?-

De su bolsillo saco una de las muchas golosinas que siempre traía de regalo para Erenia y pensó que por esta vez estaría bien que ella no tuviera la misma cantidad de siempre, ya se disculparía por ello después. Le puso la golosina en frente a la mascota y siguió con la misma sonrisa, en respuesta el canino comenzó acercársele despacio pero aun así no lo suficiente como para comerse la golosina que le ofrecía.

-vamos chico no te hare nada malo-

Animo Eren a la mascota y en respuesta este comenzó a olfatear la golosina que le estaba dando, para después darle una pequeña mordida y alejarse un poco de Eren mientras tragaba el dulce. Al darse cuenta de que el moreno no tenía malas intenciones y de que la golosina realmente sabía muy bien, por fin la mascota se atrevió acercase más a Eren y este con gusto termino dándole lo que le quedaba de la golosina de su mano para después acariciar la cabeza del animalito que aunque al primer toque dio un respingón rápidamente se relajó y siguió comiendo el dulce.

-buen chico, ahora si quieres que te de más debes de disculparte con tu dueño-

Eren acerco su mano a la cabeza del animalito y lo acaricio mientras le sonreía para después voltear a ver a al cliente que seguía observando todo lo que sucedía.

-usted también debe de hacerlo-

Este asintió y se acercó hasta su propia mascota todavía un poco inseguro pues volteo a ver a Eren y este asintió para decirle que estaba bien.

-yo...lo siento... es que me desespere y... perdón en serio-

Sus palabras realmente se sentían dolidas y eso lo sabía muy bien su mascota pues se acercó a él y comenzó a chillar levemente con las orejas y cola caídas. Su dueño al darse cuenta de esto, de sus ojos comenzó a brotar pequeñas lagrimas que no dejo que salieran ya que se las seco y rápidamente cargo a su mascota y la abrazo mientras decía que realmente estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

-que buen trabajo haz hecho Eren-

Decía complacida Nanaba que había llegado junto a el cuándo se había suscitado el problema pero al ver que Eren lo estaba llevando mejor de lo que espero no se había metido más en el asunto.

-en..¿ En serio cree usted?-

Peguntó avergonzado Eren mientras desviaba un poco la cabeza, no sabía que estaba quedo observado por su jefa.

-claro que si… Se lo agradezco mucho…hemm...-

Interrumpió el cliente que se acercó con su mascota en sus brazos, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Eren-

-Eren ¿ he?, en verdad le agradezco mucho lo que hizo le estoy muy agradecido-

-era mi trabajo señor-

-¿señor?, hahaha mi nombre es Hiro pero de verdad que un día de estos te lo agradeceré...-

-no así está bien -

Sonó de repente el celular del chico de nombre Hiro cortando la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-disculpen-

Se retiró Hiro de ahí para atender su llamada, dejando a los otros dos.

-por cierto ¿ no habías atendido a Levi?-

-ha es cierto! ... Tarde mucho!-

-jejeje ten aquí esta-

Le entrego una bandeja con lo que siempre pedía el pelinegro cuando iba a la cafetería, sin pensarlo Eren la tomo en las manos no sin antes agradecerle a Nanaba por el favor que le había hecho.

No le tomo mucho tiempo el llegar hasta donde estaba Levi, recuerden que el local no es muy grande, el pelinegro estaba con la misma cara de siempre pero Eren presentía que estaba enojado y la verdad no estaba equivocado pues Levi aparte de que estuvo todo el día buscando un buen lugar para si dichosa foto que no encontró no había comido, ni siquiera había tomado su habitual taza de café cuando salió de su casa por lo que estaba más sensible a enojarse y de alguna manera u otra Eren lo sentía.

-aquí esta.. -

Le entrego su pedido mientras sonreía nerviosamente el aura que rodeaba a Levi era casi similar al de un asesino y su cara no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, aun así armándose de valor trato de hablarle claro está de una forma en la que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-espero que no esté-

-¿por qué tardaste mucho mocoso?-

-ha este no fue mi intención...-

-llevo bastante esperando y se supone que tu me ibas a calmar y todo eso y no veo que ayudes mocoso-

-bu...bueno no fue mi intención me tarde por que un cliente tuvo problemas con su mascota-

De repente Levi se quedó callado esperando a Eren de que continuara sus razones de su tardanza, primero tenía pensado molestarlo e insultarlo por dejarlo de lado pero parecía que no había sido intención del castaño.

-deteniendo animales ¿he? -

-por favor señor Levi no le diga así, ellos tiene sentimientos y nos hacen muy buena compañía también-

-para mi todas las mascotas excepto Riven son unas bestias-

-¿y Erenia?-

-bueno tu perra tiene medio animal metido, después de todo supo rápidamente quien mandaba así que no le guardo rencor-

-creo que solo lo dices porque te hizo caso ¿no?-

-puede ser, no tienes pruebas de ello-

-un día de estos dirá algo diferente-

-no creo en tu mierda, yo no cambiare-

-bueno uno nunca lo sabe... pero... ya se siente un poco mejor señor Levi?-

Pero antes de que Levi le contestara apareció en escena Hiro, que había regresado con todo y mascota en brazos para volver agradecerle a Eren por su ayuda. El chico había quedado fascinado con el castaño y eso Levi lo intuyo por la forma en la que este hablaba con el castaño ignorándolo a él Olímpicamente, definitivamente ya estaba peor que antes pero como siempre su cara seguía mostrando la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba aun después de que el chico desconocido para Levi se había ido no dijo nada al respeto solo se limitó a tomar su café.

-¿y? ... No me ha respondido-

-ese chico trae algo contigo-

-¿qué?-

Las palabras de Levi habían agarrado a Eren con la guardia baja haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco pues el no pensaba eso de un cliente que apenas había conocido.

-cl..claro que no el solo es un cliente señor Levi-

-yo sé lo que vi.. Y en menos de lo que catan un gallo me dirás que no estaba equivocado-

-haa veo que todavía esta estresado-

-me vale madres lo que digas ahora-

-¿es serio?... Estoy seguro de que tengo el fin de semana libre... Así que-

-oye... ¿Me estas ignorando?-

Y por supuesto que lo hacía pero esto sería secreto entre Eren y nosotros. Pues el chico no tenía intenciones de seguir en un tema que ya se había dado cuenta solo molestaría más a Levi, además de que no tenía sentido para él, no estaba interesado ahora en alguien amorosamente, o eso es lo que piensa él.

-así que, que le parece si le enseño el lugar que encontré-

Sonrió Eren mientras Levi seguía con su cara de estreñido y con ganas de golpear al castaño.

-vamos señor Levi-

-estoy en la mierda contigo, hasta te pareces a esa loca-

-no veo que eso sea malo-

-eres demasiado inocente mocoso-

-¿y entonces?-

-¿si digo que si dejaras de joderme?-

-si señor!-

Dijo el castaño mientras portaba una pose tipo militar, por lo que Levi al verse arrinconado a aceptar solo suspiro y puso una mano en su mentón sin decir nada mas sobre el asunto, mientras que Eren mostraba una sonrisa complacida porque había entendido que el moreno le había dado su aprobación aun sin haber dicho algo claramente.

Después de ello día tras día en la hora del almuerzo del castaño cuando iba Levi al local se ponían de acuerdo para lo que iban a realizar ese día en que, como lo llamaba Levi seria obligado a seguir al castaño a un lugar desconocido. Pero cada poco tiempo eran interrumpidos por Hiro que llegaba y pedía ya sea consejos del castaño o simplemente para preguntar sobre él, por lo que estaba haciendo que la planeación del viaje se viera afectada.

-lo siento, es que Hiro quería saber si Erenia estaba bien-

-que tiene que ver ella con ese-

-ha es que su mascota y ella se llevan bien-

-ya hiciste que esa conociera a la bestia que ese-

-pero Chiqui es un buena mascota debería decirle a Hiro que se lo presente-

-no ni te atrevas, puedo ser capaz de matarlo si me lo acercas-

-¿Qué? ¿seria capaz de ello?-

-me vez bromeando-

-no...-

Decía resignado Eren mientras bajaba su mirada, haciendo que Levi se sintiera un poco mal por lo que había hecho hacia el castaño, pero no lo podía evitar estaba seguro que lo haría porque no le caía bien ese mocoso que estaba siguiendo al castaño.

-ejem... ¿y entonces a qué hora?-

-ho pues a las 11, le parece bien-

-entre más temprano mejor-

-jejejeje ¿lo dice por Hanji?-

-no esa loca ya tiene desde ayer que se fue-

-que! y no me dijo!-

-oye cálmate mocoso, ni siquiera yo supe solo llegue a la casa y ella ya no estaba-

-bueno si usted lo dice, no puedo hacer más-

-no te preocupes muy pronto la veremos haciendo sus mierdas por acá-

Así después de ello se despidieron uno del otro, Eren llego a su casa emocionado por la próxima salida que tendría, tanta era su emoción que olvido que cierta persona todavía estaba en su casa esperándolo como siempre y no , no era Erenia.

-¿Eren? ¿Por qué saltas como colegiala?-

-haaa! MIKASA! no digas las cosas de repente-

-pero tú sabes que estoy aquí desde hace un tiempo-

-haa quisiera olvidarlo-

Decía en voz baja y suspirando el castaño mientras se acercaba al sofá que estaba en su sala y de cerca lo seguía la pelinegra que no dudo en sentarse a lado de su hermano querido.

-no me contestaste-

Presionaba ella al castaño, haciendo que este se incomodara como le gustaría que no tuviera ese sentido que las chicas tienen o tal vez era cosa de ella misma, de todos modos no había cuidado su actuar al entrar a la casa.

-solo es emoción Mikasa nada fuera de lo normal-

-¿emoción?-

-si así que mejor no molestes-

-ha! estás enamorado!, no dejaste que te tocara verdad-

Y ahí iba de nuevo con sus predicciones alocadas Eren ya estaba pensado que tal vez ella y Hanji se llevarían muy bien, pero mejor no juntarlas sería lo mejor-

-Mi...Mikasa por favor no es lo que crees-

-¿no?... haa yo pensé que ya dejarías de ser virgen al fin-

-MIKASA POR KAMI!-

-que!? ya estas en edad de tener novio o novia, yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, aun si dejas que te la met...-

Las manos de Eren se estamparon en la boca de Mikasa para que no dijera nada más, pues lo que acababa de decir había sido suficiente para poner como un tomate la cara de Eren, a veces se preguntaba por que su hermana era muy franca con ese aspecto. Pero antes de que ella dijera algo se acercó Erenia para darle la bienvenida a su amo lamiéndole la cara haciendo que soltara a la pelinegra, pero Erenia no estaba sola cierto felino se encontraba con ella, aunque este se encontraba sentado cercas de la canina no se acercó hasta que Eren le acerco la mano un poco como señal de que estaba bien que se acercara dando paso a que el felino se pusiera en el regazo del castaño.

-hola Erenia, Riven... espero que no le hayan causado problemas a Mikasa-

Preguntaba Eren a los dos animales como si estos pudieran decirle con solo verlos a los ojos, aunque Erenia movía enérgicamente el rabo dando a entender a Eren que se la había pasado bien.

-no Eren, ese gato es muy tranquilo-

-Mikasa ya te dije que se llama Riven-

-ha! Lo siento, se me olvida pero no es tu gato no, es de…-

-el señor Levi-

-Eren-

-¿he?-

Lo llamo Mikasa que sorpresivamente para el castaño ella se encontraba muy cercas de su cara.

-¿Qué paso?-

-creo que te gusta ese Levi-

-co…como puedes decir eso!-

-soy tu hermana, se de esas cosas-

-esa no es una buena razón… pe…pero ni siquiera yo se lo que siento por el señor Levi sea…eso que tu dices-

-bueno dime cómo te sientes a lado de el-

-¿sentir?-

Volteo Eren la mirada hacia un punto incierto de la sala, pensando en todo lo que había hecho y vivido con Levi y en cada recuerdo que volvía a ver en su mente se daba cuenta de que su hermana no podía estar equivocada con lo que le decía, pero aun así estaba un poco dudoso sobre ello.

-Eren, contesta….-

-pu…pues…. Debo admitirlo me agrada estar con el y también el molestarlo un poco… de…de la buena manera claro… y… trata muy bien a Erenia, sabe hacer muchas cosas que me gustaría intentar y me da consejos y a pesar de su cara de estreñido es una buena persona, muy varonil, fuerte y amable…. –

-¿y qué más?-

Como si fuera un rayo de luz hacia su persona Eren había quedado sorprendido, todas sus palabras era como de una chica de 15 años enamorada, como es que no se había dado cuenta antes, después de tanta impresión le comenzó a dar un poco de rabia hacia su persona pues ¿cómo es que no lo había pensado antes? ¿Cuándo había pasado?, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana lo había sospechado? En solo una mirada que le echo, definitivamente se estaba comenzando a odiar.

-jumm odio cuando comienzas a tener razón-

Soltó con enfado retenido Eren a lo que su hermana solo sonrió y le acaricia con la mano la cabeza.

-no estoy comenzando a tener razón eren, yo la tengo y no me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de hecho se parece un poco a lo que le hiciste Annie-

-¿qué tiene que ver Annie en esto?-

A Eren se le hacía raro que el nombre de la chica que anteriormente le gustaba fuera mencionada por su hermana pues después de que estaba a punto de decirle sus sentimientos ella se fue de la esc. En la que estaban los dos.

-ho pues ella estaba enamorada de ti, te mando muchas indirectas y ninguna captaste por lo que se rindió y se fue-

-QUE?!-

Este día se ponía aún más sorpresivo que nunca, ahora resulta que su antigua amor si quería con el, hooo si Eren comenzaba a odiarse a si mismo por ser muy despistado en los asuntos del corazón

-yo también quería con ella-

-hooo, debiste de haberle dicho-

-hooo es que no estaba seguro de ello, pero después de analizarlo bien me di cuenta de que quería salir con ella, me tomo tiempo tomar valor para invitarla a salir y luego ella sale con eso de que se transfiere-

-y no la detuviste tampoco-

-no pude me dio la faceta emo-

-sí, batalle para sacarte de ahí-

-que idiota soy-

-bueno así eres tú, lo bueno es que ya sabes ahora tus sentimientos-

-y no te molesta que sea el señor Levi?-

-por el momento confió en tu sano juicio hermano, pero si llega a lastimarte-

De repente el aire alrededor de Mikasa comienza a ponerse pesado y de color negro, Eren sabe muy bien que cuando comienza con esas auras es mejor no acercarse a ella pues la chica termina siendo mil veces más mortal.

-sisisi…. Te… te lo presentare como es debido tenlo por seguro, aunque no somos novios-

-aun así… eso quiero-

Rápidamente el aura regreso a la normalidad con una Mikasa que sonreía muy alegré, Eren también sonreía pero solo era una fachada para no mostrarle a su hermana que le daba miedo sus cambios raros de humor.

Después de esa sección de reflexión estaba más ligero de conciencia Eren, vaya que su hermana le había hecho un favor por lo menos en esta ocasión, de esculcar sobre su vida, Eren ya se había cambiado y bañado, estaba dispuesto a tomar su merecida siesta, hasta que una pequeña probabilidad se le viene a la mente, ¿Qué tal si a Levi no lo quiere? O ¿Qué pasaría si descubre su otro gran defecto? Con esos pensamientos Eren no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Ya había amanecido Eren estaba que se moría de sueño pero no podía dormir aun si lo quisiera, pues ya había amanecido y era el día prometido no podía faltar. Así que se vistió como pensaba que estaría bien, de hecho se sentía como un tonto cuando se dio cuenta de ello, pero antes de que tocara la perilla de su puerta su celular sonó y lo que paso no le gustaría nada.

Levi ya estaba listo para su reunión con Eren y estaba solo esperándolo a él, en el mismo lugar de siempre, la mesa que siempre le gustaba ocupar, pues no quería estar esperando en el parque donde muy posiblemente estarían todas esas bestias y demás gérmenes desagradables. Cuanta fue su impresión al ver a Eren ahí con su uniforme de trabajo junto al dichoso de Hiro, no le había dicho este que ¿no iba a trabajar ese día?, entonces ¿Por qué?... Levi solamente se limitó a observarlos desde su mesa.

-vamos Eren ayúdame-

-¿he?... no… lo siento… tengo prisa por eso…-

-no Eren tienes que ayudarme-

Decía el chico mientras presionaba más al castaño, Eren no quería ser descortés pero se estaba comenzando a sobrepasar un poco con él, pero era un cliente no podía hacer mucho, aunque ya estaba considerando romper esa regla aunque le costara el despido, después de todo nadie se pasaba con Eren Jeager.

-no Hiro, yo solo quiero terminar esto tengo que ir a un compromiso-

-entonces cancélalo-

-¿Qué?... no hare eso-

-tienes que… yo quiero que estés-

Pero antes de que Hiro le tomara de la mano a Eren, fue otra mano la que la aparto de la del castaño y cuando ambos voltearon a ver quién era el causante solo Eren se sorprendió de la persona que tenía enfrente suyo.

-ya estoy jodido con esto, Eren me puedes explicar esto-

-señor Levi yo, lo siento la señorita Nanaba me…-

-lo siento señor pero tengo una plática ahorita con Eren-

Interrumpió Hiro al castaño eso solo hizo que enojara a los dos, el pobre chico estaba ganando puntos malos y ni cuenta se daba de ello.

-jum, entonces tenía razón… eres un acosador nada mas-

-que dijiste!-

-lo que oíste-

-basta Hiro-

El mencionado y Levi voltearon a ver a Eren que estaba sumamente decepcionado del chico, después de todo le había caído bien pero ahora su actitud era una totalmente desconocida para él.

-si te ayude es porque era mi trabajo y te di mi confianza porque así lo considere yo, pero… tu comportamiento me es de lo más ilógico y me molesta, si ya te había dicho que no es porque no puedo-

-ya lo oíste largo-

Señalo la puerta el pelinegro, mientras lo seguía viendo con una mirada asesina, el chico no dijo nada mas pero se notó en su andar que estaba molesto, pues además había azotado la puerta al salir.

-y entonces me puedes explicar-

-ha si la señorita Nanaba me encargo la tienda por una hora, pero luego me puse a hablar con Hiro y…-

-¿qué pasa?-

-tenía razón… que tonto fui-

-si tonto y despistado-

-me alegro que se divierta con mi sufrimiento señor Levi-

Le contesto con evidente sarcasmo y herido por las palabras del pelinegro, pero no pudo evitar el recordar que Levi se lo había advertido, pero él lo ignoro.

-bueno eso en parte, pero ya déjalo, mejor vamos a donde tenías pensado llevarme-

¿he?... pues ya es más de medio día y…-

Volteo la cara Eren pues le había afectado el cambio de carácter de Hiro, se sentía engañado y se le habían acabado las ganas de hacer lo que le había prometido a Levi, sabía que era egoísta por ello, pero no podía evitarlo ya estaba muy incómodo por ello.

-entonces nos vamos-

Dijo sin chistar Levi tomando la mano de Eren sorprendiéndolo por ese acto. Comenzó a sentirse una atmosfera inquietante entre los dos mientras caminaban hacia un lugar desconocido para Eren.

-ha… ¿a dónde vamos?-

-a tu casa obvio-

Contesto Levi sin mirar a Eren a la cara, mientras que este fruncía un poco los labios debido a lo incomodo que comenzaba a sentirse, además de que estar encorvado mientras era jalado también estaba comenzando a molestarle un poco.

-definitivamente soy fácil de engañar-

-a que viene eso de repente-

Pregunto de repente Levi soltando a Eren y volteando a verlo, este tenía una cara triste y agachada no quería que lo viera Levi, pero no podía evitarlo se sentía lastimado, como es que llego a eso con Hiro, le caía bien el chico, pero verlo reaccionar así, parecía que era otra persona diferente, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de eso?, le estaba pasando lo mismo como fue con Annie, no había puesto atención y le había costado la confianza que tenía hacia el chico. Eren no le contesto la pregunta seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, Levi simplemente suspiro, no quería decirle que se había enojado como nunca al ver que el otro se trataba de llevar a Eren, mientras que ellos ya tenían planes, ese idiota le había arruinado el día definitivamente a los dos, tenía ganas de enterrarlo vivo, pero no debía, después de todo la cárcel tiene más gérmenes que la misma loca de su amiga.

-entonces tu y yo el próximo viernes en una cita-

Lo había dicho sin pensar sorprendiéndose a si mismo de soltar la palabra cita en su oración, pero no lo había podido evitar, sentía que era momento de observar mas a fondo al mocoso que tenía encima que de alguna manera, a pesar de la situación, se veía lindo con su cara de frustración, dios ya estaba comenzando a pensar si era una clase de sadista.

-¿cita?-

-si ya me has oído así que, me importa una mierda lo que tengas que hacer ese día, tu vendrás conmigo entendiste-

El pobre chico no respondía por lo que Levi simplemente lo volvió a jalar de la mano y emprendieron nuevamente el camino a la casa del castaño.

Ya en su casa después de ser dejado, Eren seguía tavia en shock por las palabras de Levi, pues quien te obliga a tomar una cita con el y mas de esa forma tan extraña y lo peor de todo es que ya sabía que le atraía un poco el pelinegro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos comenzaban a volver a pensar en esa atracción su cara comenzó a ponerse de color rojo, era sumamente irreal pero, se estaba poniendo feliz por ello, tan feliz que fue directo con Erenia y la abrazo como nunca, la perra le extraño un poco el tomate que tenía su amigo por cara pero al ver su sonrisa se alegró de que estuviera feliz, a la mierda lo que había pasado con Hiro, ya no le importaba. El problema ahora residía en que haría en la dichosa cita con Levi, solo esperaba no portarse triplemente más torpe de lo normal, sino lo más seguro es de que soltaría la sopa sobre sus sentimientos de adolecente que tenía por él.

Mientras que Levi había llegado a su casa tranquilo, cosa que eso lo extraño ya que estaba seguro que tenía que estar por lo menos su mascota en la casa, pues gracias al cielo no hace tiempo la loca de su amiga se había regresado haya donde el cejotas se encontraba.

Ahora su preocupación era, ¿cómo le haría en su cita con Eren?, el nunca había salido y estaba seguro que no podía pedirle conejos a la loca, porque si decía algo lo mas seguro es de que lo chantajearía con ello de por vida. Así que no le quedo más que de otra que hablar con el único ángel que tenía por amiga.

-si bueno-

Contesto la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea

-oye, puedes darme un consejo-

-hara… Levi ¿Cómo has estado?-

-bien, estoy en un aprieto no muy común-

-¿no muy común?...-

-si…. Haaa… tengo una cita-

Y se hizo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, Levi no obligaría a la otra chica de la línea a que le contestara de manera inmediata, pues le agradaba ella y sabia que necesitaba tiempo para encontrarle una solución a su problema.

-ella debe ser muy afortunada-

-es el-

-ho entonces es aún más afortunado-

-solo ve al grano-

-jejeje nunca cambia-

-no lo hare-

-bueno solo piense en la personalidad de su cita y ahí hallara la respuesta-

-por que tiene que ser complicado Petra-

La chica desde el otro lado del teléfono sonreía pues estaba feliz de que Levi comenzara a sentir amor hacia una persona, tendría que ir a visitar a ese chico cuando tuviera la ocasión.

-porque así es el amor Levi, ho y no trate de maldecirle mucho al chico-

-no te preocupes por eso ya lo he entrenado-

-hará… entonces no tiene de que preocuparse, bueno tal vez también de su carácter-

-Petra no me ayudas-

-es que es difícil viniendo de usted, a de haber tenido mucho valor cuando se lo pidió-

-de hecho lo obligue yo-

Otra vez el silencio se hizo en la llamada, pues había tomado por sorpresa esa afirmación a la chica, ahora estaba mas que segura que tendría que conocer a esa persona.

-entonces solo sea usted mismo, sino le gusta lo que ve a el, quiere decir que no llegara a amarlo, asi que no tiene caso-

-bien con eso me basta-

-suerte Levi, de verdad-

-si-

Y corto la llamada esto se pondría un poco frustrante para Levi, pero trataría de no arruinar la cita, aunque su yo verdadero lo haga por sí solo, estaba seguro de que el carácter del mocoso le haría ver eso antes y en su momento trataría de arreglarlo.

-en otro lugar-

-hola-

-holissss-

-señorita ¿podría hacerme un favor?-

-ho pues claro! Tu solo di-

-bueno, no le digas que te dije yo ¿si?-

-mis labios están sellados-

-bien Levi tendrá una cita y lo mas seguro es de que la arruine por que su cita es un chico-

-HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¿he?... ¿hola?...hola!-

Continuara….

**Ho si por fin pude terminarlo! Dios no sabía como terminarlo pero con esto creo que queda claro que habrá muchos problemas en la primera cita no?, el pequeño y lindo Eren ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y Levi va para haya también, Mikasa en mi fic. La amaran! Es como una fujoshi de closet, pero shhhhh nadie debe saberlo xD(por lo menos Eren no). Ya están cercas las vacas de semana santa así que tendré tiempo para escribirles otro cap. Y ya hasta que el tecnológico me suelte porque tengo que pasar mis materias! Estoy casi al cuello con una! QwQ. Asi que pido perdón por las lagunas de ausencia que tendré pero de que termino el fic. Lo hare, después de todo quiero escribir un Shizaya en el futuro, bueno bueno ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta pueden ponérmelo en un review, también acepto amor y ánimos para seguir con este fic. Jejeeje y eso seria todo!**

**Sora-chan se despide y que el yaoi este con ustedes siempre!**


	7. Metamos las Patas

_**Huellitas que marcan el destino**_

**Holis! Me puse un poco las pilas y aquí les traigo otro capítulo más! Porque después de un mes de estar de emo siempre es bueno llegar y escribir algo bonito para la prosperidad... además de que ya mero llega un gran cambio para nuestra OTP fav.! ;) y una que otra sorpresa, así que sin mas distracciones de mi parte las dejo que lean.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja:** Riren

**Advertencias:** BL(chicoxchico), metidas de patas y manos y un final feliz(?)

_**CAPITULO 7 "Metamos las Patas"**_

Tanto Levi como Eren estaban muy perdidos en su propio mundo, pues el viernes se acercaba. El pelinegro seguía pensando a que lugares llevar a Eren y el castaño se preparaba mentalmente para decirle sus sentimientos, pues Mikasa lo había convencido para que se los dijera, de hecho es una anécdota muy chistosa.

-martes-

Eren llegaba del trabajo, esa vez no había visto a Levi, se sentía mal por ello, pero dejo eso de lado un poco para que no afectara su desempeño laboral después de todo no quería que lo echaran del único trabajo en donde había durado más de 4 meses, ya el verano estaba acabando y aunque todavía el sol estaba en su esplendor cuando se oscurecía comenzaba a sentirse el frio de esa noche.

-Erenia ya regrese-

Grito el chico para que su fiel amiga lo oyera, pues en esos últimos días se había dado cuenta que además de que su hermana había llegado también lo había hecho el gato del Pelinegro que le robo el corazón. Se sonrojo un poco Eren al referirse a Levi de esa manera pero ya lo había decidido tenía que decirle, el lunes trato pero fue un caso perdido, además que el trabajo no lo dejaba. Hiro ya no había vuelto, pero los clientes fluían como siempre, por lo que su vida estaba ajetreada y no lo negaría le divertida eso.

Erenia había llegado con Eren y ellos se fueron a sentar a la sala, Eren comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Riven pero no lo hallaba.

-¿esta vez no vino?-

Le pregunto Eren a su amiga, aunque estaba claro que no le iba a responder, Erenia simplemente se acercó a él y le lamió la mejilla además de que se restregaba en el, después de todo era su habitual manera de demostrarle afecto a su amo.

-jejeje, si lose... Lo extrañas ¿no?-

La manera en cómo se dio cuenta de ello fue por que Mikasa le había preguntado si tenía otra mascota aparte de Erenia, Eren extrañado por la pregunta contesto afirmando que no tenía otra, fue ahí cuando ella le mostró a su hermano al minino que dormía plácidamente entre el pelaje de su Erenia. Después de ello Eren se lo regreso a Levi, pero como había pasado con Erenia antes, ahora era Riven el que se paseaba los días en su casa llegando al punto en el que ya no le hablaba a Levi por él, porque según él era mejor que estuviera con su perra que con la loca de su amiga. Además Mikasa le tomo cariño al gato aunque a veces su hermana decía cada cosa fuera de lugar como aquella vez que comían todos y de pronto le dio por decir :

-"Eren creo que ...el gato"-

-"riven, mikasa"-

-"si el,... Como que le gusta Erenia, ¿ no te parece?"-

-"¿qué?"-

-"juraría que si Erenia fuera gato ahora tendríamos una manada de gatos"-

-"Mikasa que cosas dices... Mejor come y ya"-

-"...bueno..."-

Ese comentario lo había sacado de confort, pues era imposible para el que dos mascotas de diferente especie se amaran era mas posible que fuera un gustar de amigos.

Acaricio la cabeza de Erenia con más empeño permitiéndole a esta que se acomodara entre sus piernas.

-nee, Erenia ¿sabes cómo le podría decir mis sentimientos al señor Levi?-

Erenia lo seguía viendo a los ojos, Eren no sabía si realmente ella entendiera las cosas que le contaba, pero por lo menos decir aquello lo tranquilizaba de cierta manera.

-ahora que me acuerdo debo hablarle-

Busco Eren en su pantalón el teléfono para hablarle a su hermana después de todo esta le había pedido que le hablara para idear formas en las que podría decir sus sentimientos y también lugares en donde pudiera ir con Levi. Al principio el castaño no quiso pero acepto siempre y cuando fuera él el que hablara a Mikasa y no al revés.

-si...¿ Mikasa ?-

-Eren!... Qué bueno que me hablas pensé que ya no lo harías y yo...-

-calma Mikasa es que llegue tarde por el trabajo... Y no quiero que me hables porque nunca sabes cuándo es suficiente-

-...está bien...-

-¿y?... ¿Qué quieres sabes ahora?-

-¿se lo dijiste?-

-no ... Solo estuvo un poco y ni siquiera pude atenderlo-

-eso no es bueno, si no lo vez no podrás decirle rus sentimientos en la cafetería -

-no pero... Ahora que lo pienso porque me sugeriste ahí-

-romántico-

-¿he?-

-es más romántico que lo hicieras ahí, además de que sería una buena oportunidad para que todos supieran que tienes novio y no te persiguieran más-

Eren estaba un poco sorprendido y fastidiado por las palabras de su hermana, no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo que hacía era para ayudarlo o para perjudicarlo, ahora más que nunca pensaría más las ideas de su hermana.

-disculpa Eren pero tengo que dejarte..-

-¿he?... Bueno nos vemos Mikasa-

-sí.. Y suerte... Después iré a visitarte cuando pueda-

-hee.. Si cl..claro..-

Se terminó por cortar la llamada y Eren solo pudo suspirar de alivio y nerviosismo, le gustaba que su hermana fuera a visitarlo pero a veces parecía que era ella una acosadora y él una víctima más, pero claro así había terminado siendo su hermana y no podía hacerla cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Lo último que Eren hizo ese día fue regresar a su rutina y tratar nuevamente de pensar en lo que haría llegado el momento de la cita.

Pero Eren no era el único con los nervios de punta Levi estaba casi igual que el castaño o peor estaba, pues una manera de desestresarse era limpiar toda la casa y ya eran unas 10 veces que lo hacía, tuvo que parar por el simple hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que ya no tenía limpiador y detergente para seguir con su trabajo, decidió ir por unos cuantos más a las tiendas de la ciudad. Se alistó para salir y dejo todo cerrado como siempre pero aun no fue suficiente para negarle el paso a un intruso que lo conocía muy bien.

-genial, pensé que nunca se iría-

Exclamo el sospechoso al entrar a la casa, pues había tomado unas llaves que se encontraban debajo de una maceta que tenía una planta carnívora, se preguntaran por esa planta y la respuesta es simple, los gustos de Hanji son muy variados claro para no ofender a la peli castaña después de todo era su casa.

-bien ¿dónde está mi cómplice?-

Pregunto al aire el intruso mientras buscaba por la casa, pues estaba seguro de que él se encontraba dentro, pues el enano no se había ido de la casa para nada.

-¿miau?-

Escucho el intruso al minino que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la sala, pues Riven había ido a ver de quien era el que estaba haciendo ruido pues el sabía que Levi se había ido.

-ha! Qué bueno que te encuentro-

Decía el intruso mientras se acercaba a Riven de una manera muy apresurada y el al darse cuenta de quien se trataba por acto reflejo se alejó mientras todo su pelaje se erizaba.

-calma esta vez no vengo por eso-

Se explicaba el intruso para que Riven dejara su pose de ataque, haciendo que el minino se sentara.

-haa que bueno que eres comprensivo-

dijo aliviado el intruso y como después Riven maulló demandando que este llera al grano de esa conversación. Pues como el mismo dueño este no tenía la paciencia suficiente para aguantar al intruso.

-jejeje... ya.. Bueno te daré esto si me ayudas con Levi y tú ya sabes quién, claro no seremos los únicos, hasta le podemos decir a esa perra, que te parece mi idea-

El gato se había detenido a observar lo que el intruso le iba a dar por ayudarlo en su, lo que consideraba el, como el plan maquiavélico. Pero claro el soborno alias regalo era ni más ni menos que atún y de muy buena calidad, pero le haría pagar más por su ayuda y claro por todos esos momentos malos que le hizo pasar. Moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados para que el intruso entendiera que no iba a aceptar tal soborno, por lo que hizo que este retorciera sus labios, no pensó que sería difícil esta vez de convencer al minino.

-está bien te daré este pero por 5 veces más que te parece ahora?-

Riven al oír esto puso una pata encima del atún y con actitud altanera acepto el trato del intruso.

-muy bien, eres un amor Riven!... recuerda decirle a ella también, ahora dejare esto por aquí-

Se volteo el intruso y dejo unos papeles en la mesas que antes contenían las preciadas figurillas de Hanji.

-con esto Levi tendrá ideas jejeje, bueno me voy-

Y así como entro se fue el intruso, pero algo era seguro su disque "ayuda" metería muchas cosas en los acontecimientos del gran día.

-viernes-

Y como la noche no es eterna, el día llego y para ambos chicos, no se pudo esperar la ansiedad en sus cuerpos por tratar de darse una idea de lo que iba a pasar en su "cita".

Levi tomo una ducha que duro menos de lo que peculiarmente se toman sus duchas, mientras que Eren trataba de poner quieto su indomable cabello. Ambos listos tanto físicamente como psicológica se dirigieron al mismo lugar de sus encuentros de días normales.

-Erenia, ¿dónde estás?-

Gritaba Eren mientras acomodaba su cartera en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero la canina no se aparecía. Hubiera tomado precauciones antes Eren si no hubiera sido de que todavía se encontraba nervioso sobre lo que haría con Levi, esta vez le diría sus sentimientos y se había puesto a practicar sobre ello, aunque ninguna de las maneras en cómo se lo dijo al espejo le gusto se decidió que sería como el mismo, espontaneo.

-dios en donde te metiste mujer-

Se quejaba por quinta vez el castaño hasta que desde lejos comenzó a percibir el ladrido de su amiga, que no tardó mucho en llegar a él y darse una vuelta sobre sus piernas.

-¿dónde estabas?-

Le pregunto él a ella, pero estaba más que claro que no le respondería, aunque el haber ladeado la cabeza aminoro la preocupación y curiosidad del castaño por ella. Después de todo de esa forma se veía linda, según pensamientos de Eren.

-bien vamos y recuerda comportarte-

Le advirtió mientras le ponía la correa y salían ambos de la casa, no sin antes ponerle llave a la casa.

Mientras Levi, ya se encontraba en el lugar de encuentro que siempre, tomando se una taza de café como siempre lo hacía aunque ahora estaba acompañado de su fiel amigo Riven, que lo único que hacía en estos momentos era limpiarse una de las patas, porque aunque no lo crean él también quería estar presentable.

-señor Levi, ¿espero mucho?-

pregunto llegando Eren hasta donde estaba el peli negro, mientras se sentaba a lado de él.

-no ... pero aun así mírate estas todo mugriento-

expreso Levi al ver que eren venia agitado, pues este había corrido para poder llegar un poco más rápido y no tener esperando mucho a Levi.

\- lo siento es que me apure a venir aquí, por eso..-

-no quiero escusas...y... bueno vámonos-

Le había calado a Levi el hecho de que el mocoso se apurara a ir a verlo, por lo que el buen insulto que le iba a lanzar mejor se lo reservo para otra ocasión.

Ambos se pararon, pago la cuenta Levi y se quedaron afuera del establecimiento.

-¿y adonde me llevaras?-

Pregunto Levi a Eren, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Riven que se encontraba en sus hombro sin despegar su vista de él. Eren se tensó un poco, pero agarro valor y comenzó a caminar hasta el primer lugar que iban a visitar ese día.

-Le llaman el bebedero-

comenzó a explicarle el lugar a Levi, antes de que llegaran.

-hay un montón de mascotas y dueños ahí, a lo mejor eso le ayuda con la foto-

-pues pudiera ser, recuerda mocoso yo no fotografío a menos de que sea único, inusual o hermoso; no porquería del mundo cotidiano-

-ha... entonces es quisquilloso-

-yo diría selectivo-

-jajaja si usted lo dice-

-bueno le decía es un lugar muy bonito hay mascotas, un lago muy grande, de hecho es por eso que se llama el bebedero porque ahí las mascotas pueden tomar agua sin nada que los ate, además del precioso aire que hay-

-ya veremos-

Volteo los ojos a la dirección contraria en donde estaba, pues le chocaba repetir las cosas y con el castaño lo hacía muy seguido y eso le molestaba y extrañaba al mismo tiempo.

Llegando al lugar Eren corrió hasta el dichoso lago que anteriormente le había mencionado al pelinegro. Miro todo a su alrededor pues le encantaba el brillo que reflejaba el lago y sobre todo la naturaleza del lugar.

-¿entonces qué le parece?-

-nada mal... supongo, mira a los alrededores y me avisas si ves algo... decente-

Le pidió Levi mientras el sacaba una cámara sin ninguna duda costosa de una pequeña maleta que traía consigo, para después verificar que todo de ella estuviera perfecto y comenzar a mirar por ella, en búsqueda de una buena captura. Eren trato también por su lado de encontrar algo que le fuera de utilidad al bajo, pero como le podía decir a Levi que todo lo que veía, le llamaba la atención. Estaba en una encrucijada mental pero, como siempre, la atención que quería Erenia de él le llamo más la atención.

\- ¿qué pasa pequeña?-

Le pregunto con amor, aunque el animal en si ya no era pequeña en ningún sentido pero Eren le decía así cuando rebosaba de amor sus palabras por ella.

Erenia desde hace un tiempo estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de captar la atención de Eren, pero era extraño para ella que su fiel amigo no la mirara. Por lo que cuando este le pregunto se puso muy contenta haciendo que ella tratara de lamerle la cara haciendo reír al chico. Después ella quiso acercarse a Levi, indicando que le diera la oportunidad de jugar con Riven, pues el minino había estado todo el tiempo hasta ahora encima de los hombros de Levi.

El momento en que Levi vio como la "amiga" de Eren se restregaba en su ser, le dio la idea de lo que la canina trataba de decirle, por lo que miro a Riven y este entendió perfectamente, por lo que se acercó a ella en un salto largo, quedando encima de su espalda lo que hizo que la canina se agitara de felicidad.

-bien que sería bueno-

Dijo Eren en voz alta, ya pasando de largo a los dos animales que jugaban un poco lejos de ellos ahora. Levi por su lado seguía buscando con la mirada algo que le llamara la atención, no podía decirle que no estaba del todo mal el lugar que Eren lo había traído, hacia buena luz y muchas mascotas.

-mire! Ahí hay una!-

Grito el castaño que por fin se había decidido por lo que llamo la atención de Levi hacia una mujer con un lindo Mudi que era muy raros, pero claro era la ciudad donde la mayoría de sus habitantes tenían perros o gatos como compañeros. La escena que mostraba la mujer y su Mudi de pelaje negro con blanco reflejaba ternura pues el can estaba sentado al lado de ella con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas mientras la mujer le acariciaba como a una mama a su hijo el pelaje al animal. Levi tomo foto de eso pues sus dotes de fotógrafo le indico que era necesario, el mocoso ya lo había ayudado con ello, un punto para él.

-¿qué tal ese?-

Ahora apuntaba a un chihuahua que le ladraba a un broholmer, pues le había parecido gracioso como el chico se ponía al tú por tú con un animal mucho más mayor.

-ha no, ¿qué tal ese?-

Apunto a dos bengalas que estaban con un hombre, uno en su hombro y el otro echado a lado de el mientras que este leía un libro calmadamente.

-calmado mocoso, no todo es bueno-

Lo reprendió pues le parecía que estaba diciendo muchas opciones y no todas eran realmente inspiradoras para él.

-lo siento-

Agacho la cabeza incómodo y dolido Eren, pues sentía que había dicho de mas, juntando así su cabeza a sus piernas para quedar en el pasto sentado. Pero su lamentaciones fueron disipadas cuando el joven sintió un peso extra en sus hombros. Era Riven que lo miraba, por un momento el chico pensó que su mirada se parecía mucho a la de Levi, pues no era había ningún gesto de por medio, pero sus ojos claramente demostraban un sentimiento que era preocupación.

Eren tomo al minino en sus manos y lo acerco a su pecho acariciando la espalda del animal, ocasionando que él sintiera tranquilidad. Rápidamente Erenia también se unió a ellos, acostándose ella alrededor de Eren, quedando cercas de una pierna de él, el rostro del animal que veía a su dueño con las ansias de que también la acariciara. Eren no lo dudo y poniendo a Riven en sus piernas ya estiradas en el pasto fresco del lugar llevo una mano a la cabeza de Erenia y la acaricio mientras que con la otra hacia lo mismo con Riven y su lomo, haciendo que el minino ronroneara y la canina chillara bajito de satisfacción.

Levi volteo en búsqueda de más escenas para su fotos cuando vio a Eren y los demás en una muy buena escena para él, dios se veía muy bien, pero no lo diría en voz alta, ya era la segunda vez que le tomaba una foto a Eren sin que se diera cuenta, pero el chico daba cada escena que representaba un sentimiento distinto que tenía que ser fotografiado. Aunque él había decidido que esas fotos no se las mostraría a nadie, si era egoísta, pero por qué no tener una bella escena para sí mismo, de vez en cuanto era bueno tener algo para el solo.

Los otros no se dieron cuenta, así que después de tomarla, se acercó a ellos y les indico que se moverían de lugar, Eren, Riven y Erenia lo siguieron de cercas y sin chistar. A veces Erenia jalaba mucho de la correa que sostenía Eren en sus manos, Riven solo se limitaba a pasar de los hombros de Eren a los de Levi, cuando estos se acercaban un poco, pero en una de esas Riven casi se cae, sino fuera porque tanto Levi como Eren metieron las manos para impedir el impacto.

\- hey, más cuidado-

-¿estás bien Riven?-

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo quedando sorprendidos por la sincronización que tuvieron, aunque al que más se le notaba lo avergonzado que estaba era a Eren.

-jejeje, ¿qué cosas no?-

Hizo una pregunta al aire solo para mitigar su propia vergüenza y no por querer hacer conversación.

-tienes buenos reflejos mocoso... y gracias-

Contesto Levi, pues este había entendido que el joven había tratado de salvar a su amigo y por qué no, un gracias era suficiente como gratitud. Eren estaba que se moría de la emoción, Levi le había dado un gracias, esas palabras eran muy contadas, pues sabía que Levi no las decía a menos de que realmente fueran necesarias.

Los dos estaban tan metidos en sus propias cabezas que no se dieron cuenta que Erenia había estado dando vueltas sobre ellos amarrándolos más y más con la correa que caía de su cuello. Solo lo notaron cuando ambos intentaron tomar de nuevo su camino, pues Eren camino primero y se llevó de corbata a Levi con él.

-hayy... pero ¿Qué paso?-

-parece ser que tu amiga nos amarro-

Eren que tenía los ojos cerrados por el impacto, los abrió cuando escucho la voz del otro muy cercas de él dando se otra impresión grande pues, él estaba posicionado encima de el con ambos brazos sobre su cabeza casi cubriéndolo todo de él, o por lo menos lo necesario como para hacer sentir a Eren incomodo por la posición.

-l...lo siento señor Levi-

-¿de nuevo con eso?-

-ha! Nono... no se enoje... este deje que lo ayude-

-alto ahí mocoso-

Detuvo una de sus manos, que estaba tratando de deslizar hasta la correa que los tenia presos a los dos.

-¿por dónde piensas deslizar esa mano?-

-pues a la correa claro-

-¿eres idiota o inocente?-

Pregunto sin importarle que el castaño se ofendiera por ello, aunque después entendió el punto del mayor, pues como sus cuerpos habían quedado muy juntos su mano tenía que pasar por la parte baja del otro si es que quería soltar el seguro y eso era algo muy decoroso de su parte, definitivamente no lo haría.

Se mordió los labios al sentir frustración al no poder liberarlos pero, no podía hacer nada, Levi simplemente se quedó mirándolo y no aportaba nada, ya le estaba dando ansiedad y no era bueno, si seguía así iba a comenzar a soltar cosas que no necesitaba en estos momentos.

-sostente mocoso-

Ordeno Levi, apoyándose de sus brazos para impulsarse hacia arriba, trayéndose consigo a Eren que estaba amarrado junto a él. La fuerza de Levi siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa, ¿cómo es que siendo de baja estatura tenía todo eso?, era extraño pero de cierta forma le gustaba saber más sobre el pelinegro.

-ahora hay que girar-

-claro-

Levi seguía ordenando y Eren solo se limitaba a seguirlo, como Erenia se encontraba sentada mirando a ambos chicos, ellos solo comenzaron a girar para liberarse de la correa. Una vez ya libres Eren rápidamente tomo distancia de Levi, y él se limitaba a quitarse todo rastro de suciedad que pudiera haber traído consigo desde la caída.

-eres una perra muy traviesa-

Le aseguro él cuando la veía a los ojos, a lo que Erenia solo respondía echándose y rodar quedando con el estómago arriba al mismo tiempo que lo veía muy contenta. Levi solo rodo los ojos, parecía que a la canina no le hacían efecto sus amenazas por lo que la dejo para acercarse a Eren.

-¿a dónde vamos esta vez?-

-pues, que tal si vamos a ¿the dog?-

-¿the dog?-

-si!, es como un spa de macotas-

-por mi está bien-

El lugar estaba muy bien, de hecho para Levi se le hizo muy adecuado, por que todo estaba extrañamente muy limpio como solo a él le gusta, estaba decidido a que después de su trabajo llevaría ahí a Riven para que lo mimaran cuando lo necesitara.

-le puedo ayudar en algo-

-ha si... me preguntaba si podría dejar que mi amigo tome fotos del lugar señorita-

-lo siento pero no puedo permitirle eso-

-pero... él es fotógrafo y muy bueno y-

-lo siento no puedo-

El castaño iba a seguir discutiendo con la señorita si no fuera porque Levi la tomo del brazo y se la llevo de ahí, perdiéndose de vista de él. Después de unos minutos el pelinegro regreso calmado y con el dedo le indico a el castaño que se adentraran al lugar.

-¿Qué paso con el permiso?-

-no te preocupes ya lo soluciones-

Ya adentro, a ambos les pusieron unas batas y los atendieron como los rumores que el castaño había oído del lugar, simplemente fantástico. Aromaterapia, masaje y baño de burbujas para los 4, aunque claro Levi no perdía el tiempo para tomar fotos del lugar y también de cierta persona que lo acompañaba, no lo culpen a él, sino a el chico que cuando Levi no lo veía se ponía a jugar y mimar sus mascotas mientras el descansaba también, en ese bello lugar. Tuvieron que salir antes de lo previsto por que Riven se le había ocurrido saltar entre los productos que se encontraban a la orilla de la tina que incómodamente tuvo que compartir Eren con Levi, el pobre chico se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza no solo porque estaba desnudo sino más bien porque estaba Levi a pocos centímetros de distancia de él. Agradeció mucho cuando el gato había causado un caos de espuma en su bañera, por lo que después de unas cuantas disculpas y un resbalón de Levi que hizo que se quedara recargado en su hombro, no paso de más que una sola aceleración de corazón para Eren y una despedida del lugar.

-estas salado mocoso-

-jejeje... lo siento, no pensé que hacer burbujas animaran a Riven-

-me hubieras preguntado antes, soy su dueño recuerdas-

-si... lo hare para la próxima-

-sí, claro si es que nos dejan entrar, maldición era un buen lugar-

Cruzado de manos seguía haciendo sentir mal a Eren, por el incidente dentro de la bañera, pero ya no se podía hacer más, aunque se lo seguiría recordando hasta que suplicara porque lo deje, si tiene ese tipo de comportamiento pero le vale lo que piensen de él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó un gruñido del estómago de Eren, él lo miro mientras alzaba una ceja preguntándole con ello si él había sido el del sonido, por lo que el lenguaje corporal de Eren le contento, pues Eren había llevado una de sus manos a su cabeza mientras se la sobaba y sonreía tontamente, vaya que su estómago lo había cachado desprevenido.

-veo que no puedes esperar más-

-lo siento es que no tome nada en el spa-

-entonces un lugar al que podamos ir pero que sea rápido-

-ha si, nos tardamos mucho ahí en the dog-

-bueno yo estaba a gusto ahí-

-por eso siempre le pregunto si descansa bien señor Levi-

-y el "no te interesa", ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?-

-también me gustaría que confiara más en mi-

-ya calla y vamos a comer, tu guías-

-ha si pero, hay un problema... por este lado de la ciudad no dejan entrar a las mascotas a la comida rápida, la dejan afuera...-

-y que hay de malo en eso-

-pues..-

Se acercó más a él para susurrarle

-debido a los accidentes que hemos tenido, usted cree que ellos estarán bien-

Señalo a Erenia y Riven que se hallaban cerca de ellos sentados en el pavimento mientras ella frotaba su cabeza sobre el otro.

-tenles más confianza-

-bueno si usted lo dice-

-bien-

Entraron al lugar pidiendo una hamburguesa cada uno solo que la de eren tenía una ración de papas grandes con queso, porque le encantan las papas fritas de ese tipo de lugares, mientras que Levi se peleó porque le dieran él te como le gusta. Se sentaron ya sin muchas complicaciones y comenzaron a comer mientras platicaban de cosas triviales.

-¿ya no te molesta?-

-pues ya no lo he visto-

A Levi le había dado por preguntar acerca del muchacho, que importa su nombre, que acosaba a Eren y por lo que le contaba el castaño todo iba muy bien con eso. Menos mal para el chiquillo sino le hubiera roto unos cuantos huesos ara que entendiera.

Al darse cuenta él, que estaba actuando muy agresivamente sobre un extraño que ni conocía que solo molestaba al castaño, estaba reconsiderando el que talvez, y si solo un talvez, sentía algo por el mocoso, además este no tenía una mala personalidad, a veces era tan estúpidamente inocente que se la pasaba bien al jugar con ella y molestarlo.

-hey Eren, que pensarías si yo...-

-guau guau- se oyó a lo lejos

-que pen..-

-guau-

Era el colmo, estaba tratando de decirle algo serio e importante pero parecía que el karma o dios o quien sabe que mierda lo estaba interrumpiendo, así nunca podría saber el cómo reaccionaría el castaño de él.

Levi iba a continuar con lo que estaba diciendo pero seguían los ladridos afuera. A Eren se le hizo raro cuando el ruido comenzó hacerse más insistente, cuando se le viene a la idea de que puede ser su pulgosa amiga la que este ladrando, se puso nervioso.

-señor Levi, que tal si es Erenia!, vamos a ver!-

-¿qué?-

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando este ya estaba tragando lo que le quedaba de su comida, por lo que él también se comió todo rápidamente, ya después pagaría quien osara de interrumpirle.

Ambos salieron disparados a fuera donde se supone habían dejado a sus mascotas, al no encontrarlas Eren comenzó a gritar sus nombres y Levi simplemente los comenzó a buscar con la mirada, encontrando a los dos echados en el piso y durmiendo, cosa que hizo que a Levi le saliera una vena de enojo, al darse cuenta que había salido apurada por nada.

-hey, mocoso están haya-

Le indico a Eren, y este al tenerlos en su vista corrió hacia ahí, asegurándose de que no les había pasado nada.

Por otro lado Levi al quedarse solo busco el creador del caos, encontrándolo rápidamente que se trataba de tres perros peleándose por una pelota que se hallaba en el lugar de "descanso" de las mascotas.

-menos mal que no eran ellos verdad señor Levi-

Volteo Levi al notar que Eren le estaba hablando, encontrándose con esa sonrisa particular de el en todo su esplendor, aunque el chico tenía una pequeña mancha de capsu cercas de sus labios que quito con uno de sus dedos deslizándolo suavemente, eliminando la mancha en una de las servilletas que había cogido de la mesa en donde anteriormente habían estado. Eren no se movió cuando todo eso sucedió, el toque del mayor se le había hecho extraño, pero agradable, con tan solo esos pocos segundos que pasaron se dio cuenta que el tenía las manos frías, un poco rasposas pero no demasiado.

-gracias-

Agradeció al mayor mientras bajaba su mirada, el otro simplemente sonrió, aprovechando que el castaño no le ponía atención, una reacción dulce pensó por unos momentos.

-ya solo nos falta un lugar-

-pues que estamos esperando-

Animo Levi a Eren, por lo que este tomo la correa de su perra despertándola en el acto.

-está casi anocheciendo pero todavía nos da tiempo de ir a ese lugar-

-pues mueve tus patas de una vez-

Apresuraron el paso, llegando así a un mirador en donde no solo estaban ellos dos también se encontraban parejas con sus mascotas y uno que otra persona con su fiel amigo. Levi tomo las fotos que se les hizo buenas y ya entrada la noche llevo a Eren a una parte en donde no había.

-es bonito el lugar-

-ve... yo tenía razón-

-de esas pocas veces en que la tienes claro-

-hey!... que cruel es-

-tú no eres el más noble que digamos-

-bueno.. Puede que tenga razón, pero así soy yo y se conforma-

-ahora que lo pienso te preocupas mucho por esa perra, ¿tiene algo de especial?-

-¿he?... bueno es mi primera mascota mía-

-¿primera... tuya?-

-si... cuidaba antes de otros animales de la ciudad de la que vengo, porque … le debo todo a ellos-

-ya veo-

En ese momento Erenia los rodea a los dos haciendo que se juntaran y que Eren terminara cogiendo del brazo a Levi, para no sentirse incomodo por el poco espacio que le dejaba su buena amiga, mientras que Riven se acostaba en el hueco del cuello de Levi haciendo que este recargara su cabeza en la del otro.

Si Levi pudiera ver la escena que lo dos protagonizaban talvez de hubiera dado cuenta que esa era la foto que tanto había buscado, pero eso solo lo sabremos nosotros.

Pasaron varios minutos así y ni Levi ni Eren se movieron de ahí, si no hubiera sido por el sonido del celular de Eren, un nuevo mensaje le había llegado.

-es momento de irnos-

Sugirió Levi, haciendo reaccionar al castaño que se había quedado viendo el mensaje.

-ha!... cl...claro-

En el camino de regreso, parecía que todo el buen ambiente que se había generado entre ellos, había cambiado a uno de tensión extrema, era tanta la tensión que hasta se podía romper con una hoja de doujinshi hard nuevo.

Eren no dejaba de mirar a Levi, pues desde que leyó el mensaje le había entrado unas ansias de decir lo que desde hace días se había dado cuenta que sentía por el mayor, pero ¿Cómo comenzar?, era la dura del joven.

-Eren-

Paro en seco el Pelinegro, poniendo nervioso al castaño por tan repentino llamado-

-¿sí?-

-debo decirte que este día me la pase bien-

-qué bueno-

-tsk... ni siquiera sé por qué te aclaro esta mierda... pero... ahora te conozco un poco más y debo decirte que no me desagrada del todo el mocoso tonto despistado y llorón que eres-

Eren no sabía que decir, por lo que Levi siguió con lo que estaba diciendo, sabía que no era un as en expresar lo que sentía pero solo quería que el chico supiera que le había gustado el día que paso con él y de paso al también.

-me haces enojar a veces, pero es como esos enojos que a veces me causa la miope aquella, aprecio que me hayas ayudado con mi trabajo pues noto que eres muy servicial y amable con la gente que te rodea y creme que eso no es muy común hoy en día, eres único... gracias por este día-

-l...LLEVVVI-

Trato de decir su nombre Eren pero las lágrimas y el fluido nasal que le había provocado por llorar no le dio tregua cuando quiso pronunciarlo, esas palabras habían enternecido a Eren, se sentía afortunado porque alguien con el carácter nada amable ni expresivo como Levi, le dijera algo así y con tanto sentimiento, se había enamorado nuevamente de ese gruñón de nuevo.

-no cambies mocoso-

Y zaz que se le cae el teatro a Eren con esas simples palabras, como que no cambie, eso quiere decir que el ¿no quería que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran?, que significaba realmente, se sintió mal de solo pensar que si le decía sus sentimientos el mayor ya no le diría palabras de ánimo, sino todo lo contrario o que lo comenzara a maltratar como aquella gente que tanto odio de su niñez.

El Pelinegro tomo las manos de Eren y al sentirlas rígidas, le dio el presentimiento de que Eren no había captado del todo su mensaje, por lo que pasando una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca lo jalo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cercas de su rostro para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-se único Eren que nadie te cambie jamás, no te dejes menguar mocoso, eres fuerte y eso me gusta de ti-

-graci...as-

Respondió al fin Eren, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se refería Levi. El pelinegro no se refería a lo suyo sino de el mismo, ese hombre quería que fuera el mismo, tal vez se había dado una idea de lo nervioso que estaba y por eso le había dicho aquello, él era increíble y más aún le había dicho que le gustaba su fuerte manera de ser, eso quería decir que si tenía oportunidad ¿verdad?. Definitivamente haría lo posible para que él lo quisiera mucho más, si valía la pena, debía ser positivo.

Cuando Eren volvió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que estaba ya en frente de la casa, maldición con tantas inseguridades y luego ese levantón de ánimo, se había olvidado de decirle a Levi.

-bueno mocoso... me voy-

-espere!...YO!-

Lo jalo de la blusa que traía mientras que su rostro se ponía levemente sonrojado al tratar de sacar sus sentimientos a flote.

-Eren, ya le dijiste a ese señor Levi que te gusta-

Apareció Mikasa preguntando a Eren mientras abría la puerta de la entrada, dejando a Eren en shock por haberle arruinado su confesión de esa manera, él quería decirlo no que alguien lo dijera por él, su hermana había metido muy bonito la pata.

-MIKASA!-

-¿Qué?-

-con que te gusto...¿he?-

-este yo...-

Trataba de decir algo Eren pero estaba tan nervioso que ni una palabra coherente podía formular, pero Mikasa jala abraza su rostro mientras lo lleva a su pecho apachurrándolo, sin quitar su mirada seria de Levi.

-que intenciones tiene con mi hermano-

Pregunta la extraña para Levi, haciendo que este riera por dentro aunque por fuera no se notaría.

Quien diría que Eren se había enamorado de él. Considerando todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse y de la forma en la que se llevan fue bastante ridículo el no pensar que sentían lo mismo, ahora sí que tomaban sentido las palabras que le dijeron en el teléfono ese día.

-no quería nada con el... pero-

-¿pero?-

-yo lo quiero para mi ahora-

Nuevamente se había llevado una sorpresa Eren al escuchar las palabras de Levi, su hermana no lo soltaba pero sintió claramente como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba un poco.

-¿lo cuidaras?-

-si-

-¿no le harás daño-

-si-

-¿lo cuidaras de los pervertidos?-

-si-

-¿no le harás bulling-

-si-

-¿lo amaras?-

-claro que si mocosa, ahora que se, que el mocoso le gusto no perderé mi tiempo-

-¿y eso por qué?-

-simple, me gusta-

-ya oíste, ¿Eren?-

Lo soltó Mikasa, haciendo que por fin pudiera levantar el rostro de su pecho y tomar un poco de aire. Aire que se le fue al ver la cara de Levi que lo veía determinado en su decisión y sin basilar, dios como se habían tornado así las cosas, no es que se quejara, pero había pasado de la vergüenza, al nerviosismo y después a la alegría en tan pocos segundos. Eran diferentes sí, pero eso los había hecho encajar mucho más de lo que parecía, cuando su hermana había metido la pata sobre sus sentimientos que desde hace un tiempo quiso decirlo, Levi no tardo en elegir su decisión, el sabia de sobra que aunque no se lo pudo decir ni en la comida ni en el camino de regreso a la casa del castaño, ahora que sabía los sentimientos del otro con más razón podía soltar toda su mierda de amor.

-cuando era que me ibas a decir eso-

-yo se lo iba a decir hoy-

-jum.. Yo justamente trate de hacer lo mismo en la comida-

-en serio-

-qué crees-

Se apeno más, pues sabía que Levi hubiera ignorado la interrupción de ese momento para decirle sus deseos, si no hubiera sido por él y su preocupación por sus mascotas, que gran inconveniente.

-menos mal que tu hermana metió la pata-

-no creo que fue el único-

**CHAN CHAN CHA!... ya se acabó!... jajaja naaa todavía sigue... pero ya se han dicho lo que sienten! Y saben lo que significa no?... porno!... digo... pedir la mano de Eren! /070/ yey!... uff sí que fue bastante lo que escribí, pero creo que vale la pena pues me tarde un montón en actualizar! Ahora solo espero que pueda escribir más rápido el sig. Cap.! Por qué en verdad quiero empezar y terminar ya el sig.! XD jajaja haa yo y mis sueños guajiros! XD... bueno agradezco todos los rew que me mandan y sus amores~~ esos me dan tanta alegría jejeje**

**Okas nos vemos en el sig. Chao chao!**

**ATTE: SORA**

_**Próximo cap... **_

_**-que haces tú aquí?- **_

_**-lo siento Levi- **_

_**Se disculpaba la peli castaña. **_

_**-ya te di las fotos, así que no tienes por qué andar persiguiéndome ahora- **_

_**Le advirtió al rubio, pero este simplemente lo ignoro. **_

_**-bueno, de hecho hay una que me llamo mucho la atención- **_

_**Levanta de la mesa una foto con una escena ya conocida por Levi. Un peli castaño de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba el ella, sentado en un pasto verde brilloso acompañado de un felino que se acurrucaba en él y un perro que hacía lo mismo. **_

_**-quien es este chico?- **_

_**-mierda-**_


	8. Los Ojos del Can

**Huellitas que marcan el destino**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja:** Riren

**Advertencias: **ninguna por el momento, Mikeru y un gato que rebusca las cosas

Dedicado: a Parlev por sus recomendaciones y levantadas de animo, Ola-chan por tratar de reparar mi kokoro que le estoy agradecida!

**CAPITULO 8 "****Los Ojos del Can****"**

Que caótico ha estado mi vida, en verdad debo pedir mas por todo el trabajo que he hecho, pero bueno la humana loca lo pagara eso ténganlo muy asegurado.

Aunque no es solo esa humana también la can de ojos de agua con alga ha sido la mayor per cursora de todo el caos que se ha vuelto mi vida.

Debí quedarme callado cuando la vi meterse esa pelea, pero claro yo que iba a saber que después ella se me pegaría como esa cosa que mascan los humanos. Debo admitir que tiene sus fortalezas, pero a veces es tan testaruda e ingenua que un día de estos le hará mal. Aunque su pelaje es una muy buena cama, tan buena que supera en creses esas colchas que mi humano usa para que yo me acueste, además de que su respiración tranquila es como una canción de cuna, no puedo negar que me gusta acostarme en ella y veo no le molesta, por lo que me va mejor así.

Después de ayudarla en esa pelea la veía siempre por mi territorio, si es raro que un gato tenga controlado la zona pero yo soy el jefe y se hace lo que quiero.

Mi territorio consta de unas 5 manzanas, grande no, pues así es mi poder sobre los demás y a quien no le gusta simplemente desaparece.

Aparte de la cachorra nueva que se integro a la manada están en total unos 4 gatos y 3 perros todos ellos aceptados por mi, para que protejan el territorio mientras yo estuviera con mi humano en nuestras vidas "pacificas"

Hoy es de esos días en los que sigo aquí acostado en el pelaje de ella tranquilo de la vida o por lo menos antes de que a ella se le ocurra querer jugar. Pero un pensamiento se cruza por mi inteligente mente, tiene mucho que no checo que ese gato loco este cuidando de todos como es debido y de mi territorio.

-hey-

-¿si?-

-¿no estabas dormida?-

-no... desde ahí donde estas no puedo oír tus latidos-

-chi...-

A veces esta cachorra dice cosas que ni al caso, no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza pero debido a ello me molesta que no sepa realmente ella las cosas vergonzosas que dice.

Paso una de mis patas entre sus ojos, sin intención de arañarla, solo le doy un golpe suave y volteo la cara y le digo que nos movamos. Ella se levanta y se dirige hasta donde esta el hoyo que le obligue a hacer mas grande, no iba a permitir que la perra esta se ensuciara, ni loco me subo a algo sucio.

Antes de que se metiera al hoyo, la utilice a ella como escaloncito para saltar mas alto y poder pasar la pared que delimitaba el territorio del humano de ojos de agua con algas. Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un mini jardín que tenia un árbol.

Observe todo a mi alrededor y chiste por no encontrar al andrajoso gato loco que se supone deje a cargo.

-vaya, vaya!... pero si es el alfa, ¿que te trae por aquí?-

Mire desde arriba y ahí se encontraba el pulgoso gato color caramelo con sonrisa de hiena.

-me puedes decir por que no estas acá abajo donde se supone que debe estar el "líder"-

-haa, debe un descaso alfa...la señora del cuarto de arriba dejo comida y no podía ignorarla-

-que tal si vienen a atacar-

-eso no a pasado desde que se unió a esos hermanos perros-

-no te confíes-

Me saca de quicio que sea tan relajado, por lo que literalmente me lo estaba matando con la mirada, pero...

-yaya... y Haji donde están los demás- la cachorra esta se había metido para cambiar el tema y yo simplemente suspire, después me las pagaría el pulgoso.

-ha pues cada uno fue por algo de comer ya sabe, el alfa no nos trae nada así que hay que buscarle jejeje-

-no recuerdo que tenga yo que traerles comida perezoso-

-haa bueno, tenia que intentarlo-

-bola de pelos inútil, espero que no hayas malcriado a los demás-

-ya...tenia que ser el alfa jajaja, solo bromeo gato-

-¿y como les esta yendo?-

-muy tranquilin Ere, ya no hay peleas desde que se nos integraron esos hermanos, menos mal que al alfa no les disgusta los de su especie sino seria otra cosa-

-bueno es que Riven sabe muy bien lo que hace-

-jojo ya tiene el camino libr...nya-

Le propine una bello rasguño al peludo mugriento, para después voltearme y disimular que no había hecho nada a los ojos de la canina que se quedaba parpadeando mirando a Haji que se sobaba la herida roja.

-paso algo malo Haji tiene la cara roja-

-heegg..no es solo salpullido ere, no me pongas atención-

me asegure de que mi aura asesina fuera la suficientemente grande que desde atrás de la espalda de la cachorra me pudiera ver el pulgoso y no dijera nada que pudiera cabrearme mas de lo que ya estaba.

-ho?!, pero si es el alfa-

dijeron de repente atrás de nosotros ocasionando que volteáramos a ver y encontráramos a Mink y Naba, la ultima traía en su hocico una bolsa mas grande que yo, y que deduje que era la comida para todos .

-¿donde andaban?-

-fuimos a buscar comida y como ve-

dejo caer la bolsa, para después abrirla y mostrarme que en efecto era comida y mucha al parecer.

-recolectamos mucha, últimamente los humanos han estado muy caritativos-

-que va Naba, son por tus encantos que nos dan-

-jajaja, gracias por el piropo chico, pero también fue por los pequeños-

Al mencionarlos los cachorros aparecieron detrás de ella, tan emocionados y revoltosos como siempre.

-alfa! Que bueno verlo por aquí-

-y Erenia también-

-chicos!... ¿como les ha ido?-

Erenia como siempre, se mesclaba muy bien entre los mocosos de la manada. Así que simplemente deje que hiciera lo que quisiera pues tenia que poner unas cuantas ordenes y ver como andaban las cosas en mi ausencia que para mi sorpresa no estaba del todo descarriado, por lo menos podía poner en buenas patas la manada.

-hey, cachorra es hora de irnos-

-¿ya?-

Volteo a ver Erenia mientras un cachorro trataba de subirse por su cabeza. Riven simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la guarida, siendo saludado por unos cuantos perros y gatos que se encontraban ahí a su vista.

-rápido-

Ordeno él, haciendo que Erenia se parara y se despidiera rápido de sus amigos, para llegar al lado del minino. El termino de ese día simplemente fue de una siesta placentera en los brazos de la humana de cabello carbón que nunca dejo de acariciar tanto a el como a Erenia.

Cuanta fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que mi humano estaba mas que nervioso, me sacaba los pelos de punta al ver que iba de un lado a otro tratando de planear, según el, una manera para que su... ¿como había dicho el?... cita le fuera bien. Yo la verdad no tenia idea de lo que hablaba, después de todo soy un gato, los humanos son muy complicados además, pero por eso son interesantes también.

Justamente en uno de esos días de planeación se apareció esa humana del infierno, supuestamente, y creo yo, que tenia pensado entrar a la casa de mi humano sin que nadie notara su presencia, pero era inevitable no verla si iba por toda la casa revolviendo las cosas que perfectamente mi humano tiempo atrás lo había acomodado como tanto a el como a mi nos gustaba.

Suerte para mi que ella al percatarse de que la haya descubierto, me propuso algo que no pude negar. Las latas de salmón lo valían, además de tener la oportunidad de tener a esos dos cercas mucho que mejor.

En estos días mas que nada me he dado cuenta que estar con ellos hacen mas pasajero mis días, claro todavía no se lo digo a mi humano, pero ya lo sabrá el a su momento como lo hizo el humano de la cachorra.

Le conté lo mismo que me dijo esa humana a la cachorra y ella encantada acepto ayudarme, aunque después llego esa humana y soborno a Erenia, ella al principio no lo acepto pero le dije que no tenia sentido denegar su oferta, además de que obtener cosas gratis de esa humana no es nada malo.

Y sin darnos cuenta el día había llegado, yo también estaba un poco nervioso pues estos humanos a veces hacen cada cosa que no esta en mis planes que me desespera.

Cuando vi a Erenia rápidamente me subí a su lomo y platicos de los planes que haríamos para que las cosas fueran románticas. Y que mejor que hacer que ellos dos estén muy pegaditos.. Pero parecía que ellos se negaban a eso, por lo que mientras nos acurrucábamos en Eren le dije a ella que usara esa cosa que tenia colgada en su cuello para juntarlos, aunque si duramos mucho tiempo ahí con Eren ya que el humano tiene un no se que en sus manos que hace, que cuando me acaricia se siente tan bien y tranquilizador que pierdo la noción que hago y parece que no solo a mi me pasa.

Menos mal que aunque reaccionamos tarde rápidamente pudimos llevar a cabo el plan. Lo malo de ello es que parecía no haber esa cosa que los humanos les dice cariñitos. Por un momento tenia unas ganas infinitas de arañarlos por ello, pero luego Erenia me dijo que ya habría otras oportunidades para hacer que se acercaran mas.

No se equivocaba realmente aunque la ultima vez que lo intentamos me había casi convertido en el gato temible que soy realmente, no por nada los demás me llaman alfa.

Nunca me había pasado semejante cosa, me desconocía a mi mismo y creo que la razón es ella. Si ella que no se da cuenta cuando llama la atención de esos inmundos perros que la quieren tener para ella. Pero como no tiene la decencia de decirles no, solamente por que ella no se da cuenta ni siquiera por lo tan despistada que es. Ha este paso terminare como esos gatos sin pelos de algunas tiendas que he vitos en la tv.

Primero se acerca el rodeándola, le dice unas cuantas cosas que no logro escuchar simplemente por que estaba muy a gusto en una cama solo para mi lejos de ellos. Veo que Erenia al principio ni le dice que se aparte, ni mucho menos esta molesta por que la haya interrumpido en su juego con las burbujas de su propia bañera. La gota que derramo el baso fue el que el muy can estaba apunto de pasar su asquerosa lengua para darle un beso.

-hey que haces?-

Fue lo que dije para captar la atención de los dos, Erenia se sorprendió y se puso nerviosa pero el otro simplemente me miro y volvió a posar su mirada en ella, yo no iba a permitir que me ignorara.

-hey te hable pulgoso-

-discúlpeme, pero no ve que trato de hacer algo importante?-

-me vale una mierda lo que haces, aléjate de ella-

-que?-

Pareciera que esas palabras llamaron su atención, pues se alejo de ella y me encaro.

-me estas diciendo que me aleje?-

-si-

-tu un gato, que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros los canes?-

-estas sordo o que-

-es mi imaginación o es acaso que la reclamas a ella, una de diferente raza-

-lo que a mi me importa es que te alejes así que fuera!-

Y sin pensarlo lo rasguñe en el hocico, dejándolo perplejo con mi acción no se movió solo se quedo ahí parado mientras que tanto yo como Erenia nos quedábamos viéndolo.

-has arruinado mi rostro!-

Chillo el can en rabia mientras me miraba con odio. Vaya no sabia que ese can era de ese tipo, con mas razón no dejaría que se le acercara a ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces se me lanzo encima para atacarme, pero como soy mejor que el todos los mordiscos que quería darme los esquivaba fácilmente. Le iba a regresar el golpe pero fue Erenia la que le dio el golpe haciendo que el can callera al suelo.

-Vámonos!-

Grito ella y simplemente la seguí mientras volteaba a ver al perro que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, nota mental no dejar que Erenia se suba encima de mi.

Llegamos hasta la tina donde se encontraban nuestros humanos y como siempre ella me pregunto por que lo había hecho, si supiera pensé, pero no le conteste solo la ignore y vi a nuestros humanos platicar de cosas de humanos por lo que veo, a mi no me interesa mucho a menos de que sea para que estén juntos.

Deje a Erenia mientras ella seguía reclamándome por mi actitud con ese can, llegue hasta ellos y comencé a tirar todos esos frasco que se parecen mucho a los que tiene mi humano en su baño, después mire a Erenia y le asentí para que me siguiera en lo que estaba haciendo, menos mal que le gusta hacer travesuras que con lo que estábamos haciendo se le olvido rápidamente el enojo que tenia hacia mi. Lamentablemente no contamos con que unas 6 botellas de esas ocasionarían un mar de burbujas que casi nos ahoga a todos en el proceso. Pero yo lo vi tanto el humano amable como mi humano se habían acercado mucho, puede que se hayan lastimado, pero que importaba estaban mas pegados que nunca.

Después de eso nos sacaron del lugar pero no me arrepiento, es mas es mejor ya que así no volveremos a tener perros horrendos detrás de ella. Menos mal que a nuestros humanos les dio hambre pero algo dieron, según ellos nosotros no íbamos a estar bien si ellos no estaban cercas, cosa que me molesto un poco ya que estaban dudando de nuestra fuerza, mas la mía claro esta.

Al final ellos nos dejaron en lo que para mi era una guardería del lugar pero parecía que Erenia sintió mi incomodidad ya que se movió a un lugar apartado de todo el ruido y se hecho moviendo la cabeza indicando que podía acostarme en el hueco que hacían sus patas y su cuello.

-gracias-

Fue lo único que dije al momento de echarme en ese lugar que ella me dejo.

-no hay de que, pero ahora si me puede decir por que lo hizo?-

-a que te refieres?-

-vamos Riven, es raro que te pongas enojado por un perro como ese-

-ha... eso-

Voltee mi mirada para no verla a los ojos, por alguna extraña razón sentí que si la miraba iba a saber la verdadera razón por la que lo hice y por el momento no quiero que se revele, es mi propio secreto.

-tendrás que crecer para que te lo diga-

-he!, que tramposo!-

Suspira fastidiado por la actitud infantil de Erenia, pero así es ella. Por lo que tuve que inventar otro tipo de excusa.

-Erenia, tu ¿nunca haz entrado en Celo?-

-¿celo?,¿ que es eso?-

-hasta que no sepas que es eso, no te diré mis razones, así que buena suerte cachorra-

-jum... ya veras investigare eso-

-si como digas... hueles bien-

-he?... ha ...mmm gracias?-

-ya deja que descanse-

Zanjé la conversación para después acostarme y cerrar los ojos, Erenia también hizo lo mismo pues sentí que recargo un poco su peso en mi, además de que su calor me envolvió haciendo que me diera una paz indescifrable para mi pero muy agradable. Lamentablemente no duro mucho por culpa de los canes, como los maldigo. Interrumpieron mi descanso y después también arruinaron el momento de nuestros humanos, que genial no les parece.

Aunque no me puedo quejar las cosas al final del día terminaron bien por que la humana pelinegra termino realizando la hazaña mas efectiva y sorprendente. Me que de sorprendido por el cambio brusco de los acontecimientos pero conociendo a mi humano al saber que el humano de Erenia lo amaba ya no lo dejaría escapar, creo que en esa parte se parece a mi como se esperaba de mi humano.

Ahora después de una semana solo he visto que mi humano ha tratado de besar al humano de Erenia sin éxito alguno, pobre de mi humano se ha de sentir frustrado creo que era la palabra indicada para describirlo. Pero es curioso por que cada vez que se daba la oportunidad para besarse o el humano de Erenia le surgía algo o era ella la que los interrumpía, por lo que tuve que ir a preguntarle directamente que le pasaba.

-oí, cachorra ¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-no te hagas la boba, por que los interrumpiste cuando se iban a besar, no sabes que eso para los humanos es reafirmar que se quieren-

-en serio ¿es para eso?-

-¿Qué?-

No podía creerlo que oía ella, no sabia del amor de los humanos, hasta donde podía llegar su inocencia y falta de conocimiento. Tuve que respirar para no querer matarla en ese mismo momento, por lo que simplemente me la lleve a un lugar apartado de ellos y le explique mas o menos lo poco que sabia acerca del amor humano.

-entonces sus dos hocicos deben estar cercas y eso reafirma el amor-

-no son hocicos Erenia, no son como nosotros-

-jum, no entiendo aun-

-tu solo deja que ellos hagan todo, nosotros solo debemos asegurar que estén juntos y ya-

-mmmm, esta bien-

No lo decía muy convencida por lo que le propuse un plan para que ella enmendara su error y como siempre acepto sin chistar diciendo que haría su mejor esfuerzo y que los dejaría hacer lo que ellos quisieran.

Primero hice mi movimiento que consistía pedirle de comer al humano castaño, inmediatamente el me sonrió y me pregunto que quería, por lo que maúlle con el típico tono que hago para pedirle comida en especial ese salmón que me da.

Se levanto del sillón de donde se encontraba y nos dirigimos los dos a la cocina me subí hasta la mesa para mirar de cercas al humano de Erenia, por lo que pude observar llevaba justamente lo que a mi humano le atrae mucho y si no me equivoco desde donde yo estaba a él al verlo le seria tentador acercársele. Ya solo faltaba que Erenia hiciera parte del plan y esto seria ratón enjaulado.

Me acerque mas a el humano y comencé a maullar de nuevo para que me pusiera atención, el me miro y me sonrió mientras me preguntaba que me pasaba a lo que me seguí restregando en su brazo para que me acariciara la cabeza.

-quieres mas mimos como el ¿no?-

Dijo mientras me acariciaba detrás de mi oreja por lo que ronronee, pues se sentía tan bien el humano sabia exactamente donde me gustaba que me acariciara. Después oí un ruido viniendo de atrás de nosotros por lo que me subí en el brazo del humano para distraerlo mas, fue cuando de repente vi que el humano castaño era abrazado desde su espalda por el mío.

-¿Levi?-

Volteo el Humano de Erenia mientras que el mío ponía su mentó en el espacio que hay entre su cuello y hombro, aspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. No se movió de mas por lo que el Humano de Erenia se separo un poco del mío y lo miro dudoso de lo que estaba haciendo.

Mi humano claramente quería decirle algo, pero como ya lo conozco comenzó a hacer esas caras raras típicas de él cuando no sabe como expresarse, para después seguir con su típica cara seria de siempre, me pregunto si algún día dejara de hacer eso, se ve muy extraño en el que arrugue mas el entrecejo, mueva los ojos de lado a lado y sus labios hagan una mueca como si le estuviera dando asco o yo que se.

Esto requería un cambio drástico de las cosas pero no sabia donde andaba esa cachorra, la necesitaba para que me ayudara con este par y no la había visto , ni siquiera estaba seguro de que todavía estaba por aquí, o por lo menos eso pensé cuando de repente mi humano se mueve hasta donde estaba el castaño y por unos pocos segundo juntan sus cabezas, ha no también sus bocas están juntas. Ellos están sorprendidos y yo también, el castaño humano pone sus manos sobre su boca mientras mira sorprendido a Levi, mientras que este rápidamente se separa un poco de él ya que al querer dar mas pasos atrás se da cuenta que es Erenia quien lo ha empujado, mi humano voltea para comenzar a decirle que no fue él, quien se aventó hasta él.

-Eren, yo... te lo iba a pedir, no quería tomarlo así-

-me beso...-

-bueno es que quería hacerlo, pero no así...-

-¿quería besarme?-

Pregunto el humano de Erenia mientras se veía en su rostro sus ojos puestos en Levi y un claro suspiro y miro serio al humano castaño, para después posar sus dos manos en los hombros de el humano rojizo.

-Claro mocoso, llevamos un mes o mas de novios es lo mas lógico-

El humano de Erenia despego la mirada de mi humano por lo que él se sintió culpable, lose a pesar de que tiene la misma expresión de serio que siempre pone.

-no debí presionarte...creo-

Suspiro mi humano mientras alejaba sus manos del castaño humano y se retiraba de ahí, este movimiento si que fue un rotundo fracaso. Pero fue detenido por la mano del otro que decía algo en voz bajita, ya cuando me acerque a el me di cuenta lo que había dicho.

-yo no soy bueno besando-

Vaya con que era eso lo que le preocupaba, bueno mi humano puede que haya salido mucho y aunque no tenga idea si se ha besado con otras humanas, como es mi amo eso no debe de ser problema.

-solo confía en mi Eren-

dijo mi humano mientras ya había puesto una de sus manos en la nuca del castaño y la otra la tenia en la caderas del mismo, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo y acabando el espacio entre ellos y también de sus labios fundiéndolos en un beso que fue lento, pues pude notar que el humano de Erenia tembló un poco y apretaba los ojos tratando de seguir el movimiento de los labios de mi humano, después de un tiempo se separaron un poco.

El castaño puso su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de mi humano y este solo se limito a posar sus brazos por alrededor de su cadera.

-¿entonces?-

-demasiado intenso-

-si lo dices así, ya me imagino cuando te bese con pasión-

-me dejara sin aire en un santiamén-

-que bueno oír eso-

Sonreía un poco mi humano mientras el otro se ponía mas rojo y se abrazaba mas a mi humano. Vaya pareja de tortolitos no les parece. Después de eso le dije a Erenia que el plan tuvo éxito ella como siempre se emociono de mas, dejándome a mi con casi todo el pelaje lleno de baba por sus "besos", le di un zape por ello pero debo de admitir que también estaba contento por ellos dos y claro nosotros, no mal piensen por favor.

Después de ese día debo decir que nuestros humanos agarraron confianza ya que se besaban mucho mas que antes, acaso los besos como le dicen los humanos pueden llegar ha ser adictos, no lo la cocina, en el sofá, en el jardín y aunque al principio no quería también antes y después de ir a trabajar se besaban. Mucha miel y armonía se sentía cercas de mis y... bueno de nuestros humanos por que Erenia también esta incluida.

pero todo termino con la visita de ellos, no reconozco a los dos rubios pero a la humana de lentes y aura imperativa si que la reconozco. Y pensar que hace un rato habíamos dejado a los otros dos, nosotros rebosábamos de felicidad tanto que parecíamos novios dejando por un rato a su novia... un momento yo novio?... que cosas les digo, omitamos esa parte .

Al ver a esa mujer me puse a la defensiva pues no quería que se me abalanzara y me aplanara a su cuerpo, si eso pasara de seguro otra de mis vidas se iría.

-Levi lo siento!, no me había dado cuenta-

rogaba la humana por el perdón de mi humano, acaso ella había hecho algo realmente malo ¿como para pedir perdón?.

-hola Levi tanto tiempo ¿no?-

-mas de un año que no te veo cejotas-

-si y veo que sigues igual que siempre, ¿como te trata la vida?-

-a ti que te importa-

Decía fastidiado mi humano mientras literalmente mataba con la mirada al humano sonriente.

-debes tener mas respeto con Erwin, Levi-

-no te metas perro faldero, estoy atendiendo a tu amo-

-que lengua, lastima que no puedo arrancártela por hoy-

ahora era el otro humano que le hacia pelea al mío, vaya si no fuera por que hablo diría que era una estatua.

-ya Mike, mejor hazme el favor de ir por un pastel de chocolate relleno de nutela y tamarindo-

-¿estas seguro?-

-claro tu ve, que después hay que ir de visitas-

se acerco ese humano al otro y se dieron un beso, así que eran pareja quien lo hubiera pensado, aunque el humano sonriente huele algo raro me pregunto que tendrá.

-un día de estos te ahorcare Hanji-

-buuaaa Levi, en serio yo no sabia nada!, ellos me dijeron que los trajera-

-Hanji dice la verdad en esta ocasión yo le dije que me trajera-

frunció mas el seño mi humano sin despegar la mirada de ambos humanos que aunque uno estaba muy calmado y la otra muy nerviosa no se movían para nada.

-que haces tú aquí?-

-lo siento Levi-

Se disculpa la castaña.

-ya te di las fotos, así que no tienes por que andar persiguiéndome ahora-

Le advirtió al rubio, pero este simplemente lo ignoro.

-bueno, de hecho hay una que me llamo mucho la atención-

Levanta de la mesa una foto con una escena ya conocida para mi humano, debido a la expresión que tomo al verla. Un peli castaño de ojos esmeralda, sentado en un pasto verde brilloso acompañado de un felino que se acurrucaba en él y un perro, que lo mas seguro es que fuera Erenia, que hacia lo mismo.

-¿quien es este chico?-

-mierda-

Le quita la foto de las manos y la observa mientras su seño se frunce mucho mas y mira a la humana castaña como queriendo matarla, yo también la quisiera matar y no precisamente por lo que estaba pasando ahorita, pero es otra historia.

-se supone que estas las tenia aparte... Hanji-

-buaaa lo admito es mi culpa, yo me lleve las fotos pero...no sabia que se había colado esa foto!-

-tu calla, que todo esto es por tu culpa-

-yayaya, no tienes que echarle toda la culpa, pero ten esto en mente... la vida de este chico la cambiare y será para bien de todos-

Mi humano no confiaba en eso o se molestaba aun mas, la cara que tenia y su aura me decían eso, pero definitivamente no le gustaba las palabras que salían del humano rubio con olor raro.

-sabes que nunca he confiado en tus intensiones-

-esta vez no puedo ocultarte nada, además de que tengo muy buen ojo para estas cosas-

-si tanto que me da asco-

-¿entonces me dirás?-

-no creo que sea buen momento-

Desvió la mira mi humano zanjando el asunto, bien así ese humano no se acercaría al de Erenia y podemos volver a nuestra vida de antes.

-piensa lo bien Levi, o ¿ acaso que es algo tuyo?-

-Erwin, no tientes sobre terreno peligroso si no quieres que tu cejas junior y el perro aquel tengan que ir a un funeral-

-bien solo piénsalo, todavía andaré por la ciudad, después de todo se que vive por aquí-

Se levanto ese humano y se dirigió a la puerta que sorpresivamente se abrió sola dando paso al otro humano, el semblante del otro cambio seguro son pareja, le entrego una cosa café que sin pensarlo se llevo un trozo a la boca que rápidamente se lo paso y se retiraron del lugar haciendo que la atmosfera se liberara un poco de la tensión, vaya ni yo me había dado cuenta de ello.

-que porquería-

-Levi ¿estas seguro de eso?, la oferta seria buena para Erencito-

-puede que si pero, no quiero que termine como las otras estrellas de Erwin-

-y que tal si vuelves a tu otro trabajo en la empresa-

-estas mas loca que antes, por que crees que lo deje en primer lugar-

-b...bueno yo solo decía-

-todo dependerá de Eren, pero ni loco dejare que ese cejotas este cercas de el-

-jejeje diría que son celos~~-

-celos, no es proteger lo mío-

-howww tan lindo ya dices que es tuyo~-

-largo de aquí-

-¿es mi casa recuerdas?-

-tsk...todavía me debes algo-

-hara... creo que se me hace tarde hahaha-

Después de aquello también ella salió de la casa, esto no pintaba nada bueno. Me acerque a mi humano y me puse en su regazo pasando una de sus manos por mi lomo como una caricia, yo se que necesita relajarse y que mejor que un poco de compañía, aunque lo mas seguro es que debería de estar con el humano de Erenia y yo también necesito de ella para relajarme de todo este alboroto, pero solo por esta vez tanto mi humano como yo nos volvimos hacer compañía para calmarnos y pensar en una solución.

Ese humano estará rondando por aquí, por lo que volverá a pedir lo mismo y mi humano no podrá pasar tiempo con el humano castaño, eso nos resta tiempo ya que no tardaran en darle trabajo nuevo a mi humano como ya me había mencionado antes.

Todos mis pensamientos son detenidos por el bruco levantar de mi humano, lo miro y veo en el nada que muestre el por que se ha levantado tan repentinamente, perola palabras que pronuncia me dan una idea del siguiente lugar al que va cuando lo veo correr hacia la puerta de salina, "cejotas junior" dijo y yo obviamente lo seguí muy de cercas.

Cuando me doy cuenta estamos enfrente del lugar donde trabaja el humano de Erenia, lo diviso por la ventana mientras atiende a otros humano con una sonrisa amable, no apuramos y entramos, mi humano grita su nombre y este responde volteando a verlo y sonriendo de una manera totalmente diferente que con los otro humanos que estaba atendiendo.

-menos mal, llegue antes que el peluquín-abrasa al humano castaño y este corresponde

-¿peluquín?-

-te lo digo después Eren-

Dijo suspirando mi humano, cuando de repente oye que le llaman, volteando a ver a la humana jefa del lugar y detrás de ella a ese humano rubio, esto es lo peor del mundo menos mal que no esta ella, no me gustaría que sus ojos de can vieran lo que yo estoy presenciando.

-quien es ese humano huele raro-

Escucho a lado mío y es precisamente Erenia que miraba todo muy confundida.

-te explico ...-

Pero antes de que saliera cualquier cosa de nuevo de mi hocico oímos que el humano rubio habla

-tu eres a quien buscaba-

-¿perdón?-

El humano castaño no tenia ni idea y no lo culpo estaba igual que Erenia que se la pasaba mirando tanto al nuevo humano como a nuestros respectivos humanos siempre con ojos confusos

-tsk, mierda-

Maldijo mi humano, mientras yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo y miraba los ojos de Erenia que seguía mirando lo que pasaba.

-no te preocupes ya se nos ocurrirá algo-

Asegure mas para mi mismo que para Erenia, por que a pesar de que esto hará que haya un gran cambio yo sostendré la promesa que le hice a Ereia, nuestros humanos estarán siempre juntos hasta que ellos lo decidan, esa promesa que no es promesa y sigue siéndolo, se que es rebuscado pero así lo siento yo, ya que tanto ella como yo estamos muy cómodos que nuestro humanos estén juntos y contentos.

Y yo ya no puedo separarme de ella... de sus ojos de can que me han capturado como si fuera un ratón a un gato, un policía a un ladrón. Lo mas que puedo hacer por ella y por mi es que nuestros humanos sean felices, para que nosotros lo seamos.

Haaaa definitivamente mi vida se vera ajetreada mas que nunca con todo esto que esta pasando, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

**-CONTINUARA-**

**NA: ho ya se acabo el cap.! Yes! Lo he logrado nuevamente ufff, pensé que no por que me puse en depresión bien fea por culpa de unos fics, menos mal que me reanimo Ola-chan por sus disculpas hacia mi kokoro roto y a Parlev por sus recomendaciones de Fics rirerencos e imágenes me ayudaron un buen!.**

**Pero en fin que les pareció el cap.! Mendigo riven estan rapido para explicar las cosas! XD ni siquiera se dio un relax para explicar sus sentimientos, solo dijo lo fundamental y ...emmm... ya? XD jajaja.**

**Las cosas se ponen buenas y quien ya se haya dado cuenta de los secretos de Erwin debo decirles... FELICIDADES QUE LISTAS SON... aunque yo lo pongo muy obvio~ jejeje**

**Bueno tratare de actualizar el siguiente cap, con mucho amorx pero como esto haciendo el regalo para Levi demorare mucho mas, si no se sorprendan xD aunque quien sabe si todavía leen esto a estas fechas pero yo seré positiva!. Bueno me despido y recuerden que las quiero, que el yaoi y el riren este con ustedes~**

**ATTE: Sora**


	9. Miedo, cambia para mejorar

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja**: Riren

**Advertencias: **un poco de tensión entre los dos, pero no aun no es momento de lo sukulenton

**Capítulo 9: "Miedo, cambia para mejorar"**

Confusión, ese es el principal sentimiento que en esos momentos sentía Eren al estar sosteniendo las manos de un hombre rubio que, por alguna extraña razón, su jefa, Nanaba, conocía y por eso no lo detuvo cuando tomo sus manos y las estrecho con él.

—Disculpe, pero ¿Me puede explicar a lo que se refiere? —Pidió lo más amablemente que pudo, siendo captado el mensaje por el otro hombre que lo soltó, se arreglo la corbata que traía puesta en su fino traje de apariencia costosa y le sonrió amablemente mientras le daba la mano.

—Me disculpo, es que tengo algunos problemas con eso ahora.

—Emm, si...no se preocupe.

Se tranquilizó un poco al observar la sonrisa del otro, por lo que sin perder tiempo estrecho la mano del hombre, preguntándose por que estaba ahí saludándole a él.

—Me llamo Erwin Smith.

—Eren Jaeger, señor Smith.

—Por favor, solo Erwin.

Eren asintió mientras rompía el saludo con el sujeto, este por su parte puso sus manos detrás sin siquiera romper su sonrisa, situación que ponía un poco nervioso a Eren, provocando que volteara a ver a Levi en búsqueda de respuestas, pero el rosto de Levi no le indicaba nada, solo percibía de él un ligera angustia.

—Eren tengo una oferta que plantearte, ¿Te parece si caminamos?

—Erwin, más te vale no cruzar la línea. — Amenazo Levi sorprendiendo un poco a Eren de que este también conociera al hombre delante de él.

— ¿Qué dices Eren?

El chico ignoro la advertencia de Levi y Erwin volvió a insistir para que lo acompañara, Eren por su parte no sabia que hacer, por lo que volvió a fijar sus ojos en la mirada de Levi al mismo tiempo que este lo miraba, le tomo de la mano y le asintió, dándole a entender de que podía aceptar y así lo hizo.

Salieron del local de Nanaba, con autorización de la misma para que Eren pudiera saltarse unas cuantas horas, y se perdieron de vista de Levi, quien solo se quedo observando el lugar por donde se había ido su mocoso. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces más para relajarse, si es que podía, dirigió su mirada hasta Riven quien mantuvo la conexión por varios segundos y fue detrás de los dos, acompañado también de Erenia que echó a correr detrás del gato.

—Me sorprende que no haya hecho alboroto, señor Levi.

—Esto es decisión de Eren, lo respeto y apoyare su decisión.

—Si él está aquí para lo que creo, entonces no tiene de que preocuparse.

—No Nanaba... Eren es alguien que no debe inmiscuirse en ese podrido lugar.

Salió del lugar dejando a la chica en el mostrador con una mueca en el rostro por la preocupación que le generó Levi a lo que trato de relajarlo con un suspiro.

Mientras tanto Erwin y Eren caminaban por las calles en una dirección que el castaño no conocía, pues simplemente estaba siguiendo de cercas al hombre que caminaba a paso lento mirando siempre al frente.

—Veo que entiendes muy bien a Levi.

—Ah, bueno es que ya llevo casi un año de conocerlo.

—Me parece más que solo eso.

Eren no sabia a lo que se refería con eso, por lo que no comento nada al respecto, haciendo que el silencio volviera entre ambos.

—Bien, llegamos. — Dijo de pronto Erwin mientras con un brazo extendido le mostraba una casa mediana con jardines verdes, pintada de colores crema y aguacate frente a ellos.

Pasaron por el recibidor, que tenía unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a un piso de madera del mismo tono que las paredes. Ya adentro los colores estaban combinados entre los obscuros de los muebles con los claros que contaban las paredes. Eren estaba asombrado por el toque de elegancia que desprendía la habitación, tanto que, cuando Erwin le pidió que se sentara, tardo en responder, no fue hasta el cuarto llamado cuando se volteó y lo miro avergonzado, que se sentó en uno de los muebles de piel obscura y sumamente cómodo al dejar caer el peso.

—Bien, Eren, lo que te voy a explicar es una idea que se formuló por esto. —Erwin dejo una foto sobre la mesa de centro del lugar, Eren tomo esta con curiosidad y un poco de incertidumbre pues no sabía de donde era aquella imagen. No fue hasta que la tuvo delante de él que se dio cuenta que era una imagen de él con Erenia y Riven, la imagen estaba muy bien tomada que no pareciera que era él el que se encontraba en esa foto. Ahora sabía que el trabajo de Levi no era bueno, era excelente y sentía un poco de vergüenza, ya que al observar mejor la imagen, esta había sido tomada justamente en el día que habían salido juntos y que termino metiendo la pata como nunca.

—Es impresionante.

—Esa es la razón por la que Levi es más que bueno en su trabajo.

Erwin se cruzó de piernas mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo del sillón en donde estaba sentado, mirando cada movimiento del chico.

—y yo tengo un ojo para encontrar buenas estrellas, como tú, por ejemplo.

— ¿Yo que?

—Si como lo oyes Eren, para mi eres una futura estrella.

No se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que era una clase de celebridad y solo por una foto, estaba loco eso pensó.

—Para que entiendas mi punto, veo potencial en ti y me gustaría que trabajaras en una de mis empresas como modelo.

Al escuchar las palabras "_trabajar en mis empresas como modelo_", los nervios de Eren se dispararon, logrando que él no pudiera formular ninguna palabra coherente.

— ¿Qué dices?, se por Nanaba que un empleo con mayor remuneración te sentaría muy bien. —Insistió más tratando de que Eren saliera de su estado de shock.

—Pues no creo que sea la persona indicada. —Bajo el rostro mientras sentía que una aura depresiva se apoderaba de él, no se sentía nadie especial, como para que le hicieran una oferta de ese tamaño.

—Se lo que veo, y no me estoy equivocando.

—Aun así, no creo que pueda aceptar, yo no conozco nada de ser modelo.

—En eso no te preocupes, designare un manager que pueda explicarte todo eso, para que estés listo.

Parecía que Erwin no iba a aceptar un "_no_" por respuesta, en cambio él estaba aún más inseguro por la situación, a lo que comenzó a preguntarle cuales eran sus beneficios, si es que aceptara.

—Si quieres saber el sueldo que tendrás, eso lo podemos discutir en las oficinas de la empresa, pero estate seguro que no será una suma pequeña.

—Si... creo.

Eren se sentía incómodo, inseguro, más que nada no sabía que hacer tenía muchas cosas que perder si tomaba apresuradamente una decisión.

—Tomate tu tiempo Eren, puedes decirme tu respuesta después.

—Gracias, es que la verdad no sé qué hacer, lo pensare.

—Me parece una buena decisión por ahora, disculpa si te he presionado.

—No, así estoy bien.

Se levanto de donde estaba y con una última despedida salió de esa casa, que más que nada parecía mansión, encontrándose con Erenia en la entrada de la puerta, echada, esperándolo. Se acercó a ella y le acaricio la cabeza mientras le daba las gracias por ser paciente, fue ahí cuando sintió un peso extra en sus hombros y volteo la mirada encontrándose con Riven, también trato de acariciarlo pero el minino había agachado las orejas ocasionando que Eren se arrepintiera de querer hacerlo.

—Vámonos chicos. —Les animo a ambos animales para que lo siguieran.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Eren donde los dejo a ambos y se regresó al trabajo, ya que todavía no terminaba su jornada laboral, pero en el camino se encontró a Levi.

—Hola.

—Niño.

Levi se acerco a Eren de manera muy lenta ya que había percibido de él un aura de tristeza, por lo que prefirió solo acercarse y darle seguridad para que pudiera hablar sobre lo que atormentaba, era en esa situación cuando le gustaría saber que pensaba el otro, pero no se puede todo en el mundo.

—Me da trabajo, Levi, yo... no sé qué hacer. —Pronuncio con sufrimiento Eren mientras se llevaba las manos a su pecho y las apretaba más de lo necesario, ya que se le habían vuelto blancas. El otro al ver eso término por acortar la distancia entre ambos y con una de sus manos atrapo la cabeza del chico y la puso en el hueco de su cuello, para después darle unas cuantas palmaditas, tratando de que así un poco de su inseguridad se fuera. Y no estaba del todo equivocado, Eren, al sentirlas poso sus brazos por la cintura del otro, tratando de controlar el repentino temblor que le causaba la duda de no saber que hacer.

—Vamos a casa.

—Aún tengo trabajo. —Eren levanto la cabeza desde el lugar en donde la tenía para poder tener a la vista la mirada de Levi.

—No te preocupes, la cejotas_ junior_ dijo que estaba bien si te tomabas el resto del día.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a ella, Levi?

Volvió a buscar consuelo en las sutiles caricias que le daba Levi, en lo poco que había pensado desde que le dieron la proposición, pensó rápidamente en su trabajo actual y su hogar, estaba muy cómodo como estaba y no quería dejarlo, después de todo se había esforzado al máximo para poder convencer a sus padres de que lo dejaran irse y también el tenerlo ahí para él. Todavía se sentía inseguro tener a Levi con él, sentía que un día de estos se despertaría y regresaría a ese lugar de su niñez, su felicidad se vería reducida pero sobre todo lo que más lo entristecía era no volver a verlo.

—Tranquilo, vamos a casa. Necesitas relajarte.

—Está bien.

Levi se separo de Eren y lo tomo de la mano, así ambos emprendieron el camino a la casa de Eren, en donde ninguno de los dos menciono nada, Levi no veía la necesidad de hablar y Eren estaba agradecido por que no mencionara nada más del tema y solo le hiciera compañía en lo que resto del día.

Erenia y Riven también los acompañaban mientras estaban sentados en el sofá, el gato se encontraba en el regazo de Eren mientras que Erenia se encontraba en el de Levi, este acariciaba con una mano la cabeza de ella y su otra mano la tenia entrelazada con la de Eren que se acurrucaba en su hombro, observando como las dos mascotas dormían plácidamente.

La magia del momento se perdió cuando el estómago de Eren rugió, avergonzando al mismo dueño y captando la atención de los tres que estaban a su lado.

—Parece que no solo estas nervioso.

—Perdón, no era mi intención.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre disculparte?

—¿Ups?

Levi suspiro mientras que golpeaba, según él, ligeramente la cabeza de Eren como una muestra de que había metido la pata, Eren reaccionó al golpe llevándose una mano hasta la zona donde le dolía mientras veía como el mayor se levantaba y se llevaba con él el agradable sentimiento que le transmitía el poder tener recargada su cabeza en su hombro. Pero el hambre le volvió atacar con los sonidos que creaba su estómago por lo que no tardo mucho en levantarse con cuidado, ya que Riven todavía estaba en su regazo e ir detrás del mayor, acompañado de las dos mascotas.

La cocina se envolvió de una aura tranquila de risas, besos, y ayudas no tan buenas por parte de las mascotas y Levi a Eren, esto termino con un ligero retraso del que pensaba la comida para todos, Levi le ayudo a poner la mensa mientras él llenaba de comida en cada uno de los comederos de Riven y Erenia.

Se dirigió hasta la barra de madera que delimitaba la cocina con el comedor y tomo la comida humeante de Levi y de él, para ponerla en su respectivo lugar en la mesa, Levi ya estaba sentado en su lugar y solo faltaba Eren, dieron las gracias por los alimentos y comenzaron a degustar con paso lento.

—¿Qué decisión tomaras? —Pregunto Levi mientras hacia a un lado los trastes sucios que había utilizado para comer y veía como Eren le dejaba un poco de flan frio y se sentaba en su lugar.

—Para serle franco, tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo, tú? —Asintió Eren mientras se sentía un poco avergonzado por la verdad y sin querer desvió su mirada de Levi, este al ver su reacción volvió a suspirar, si seguía así de seguro su alma ya estaba cada vez mas gastada por ellos.

—Eren, tomate esto como un consejo... —Levi tenia los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de acomodar las palabras para lo que le iba a decir, mientras Eren se sentía mas que nervioso por lo que le diría, no era muy común que el mayor se tomara su tiempo en decir las cosas. —No vas a tener una oportunidad así de nuevo, es arriesgarse o seguir con tu vida sin nada más emocionante.

— ¿Arriesgarme?

—Sí, el dinero te vendría bien, pero eso es lo de menos, más que nada es la experiencia de conocer y hacer cosas nuevas que no cualquiera puede llegar a hacer debido a que no tiene las oportunidades correctas o simplemente por que todavía le falta camino por recorrer.

Eren sabia a lo que se refería Levi, no era común que una oportunidad se diera así siempre, ser modelo era que no estaba en sus planes pero tenia curiosidad por saber como se tornaría su vida si fuera famoso. Recordaba un poco durante su infancia donde todos, hasta él, tenían el deseo de ser artistas o una estrella que hayan visto en la televisión, noticas o hasta de sus propias madres, pero las circunstancias y el tiempo afectaron tanto a él como a los demás y estaba más que seguro que ahora ni siquiera tenían ese deseo.

—Sé que hay riesgo en esta decisión... pero es el cejotas, se cómo trabaja y lo único malo que tiene es que le gusta hacer trabajar de más a sus empleados.

—Eso me recuerda…—Le había llegado de pronto la idea de Levi trabajando para el señor Smith con mucho papeleo, tratos que cerrar, personas que conocer. Hasta que recordó cierta detalle que Levi le había comentado en uno de sus días mientras ambos se relajaban.

—Usted todavía trabaja para él ¿no?

Levi sabía a lo que quería llegar Eren y aunque le doliera un poco tener que recordar el detalle prefirió como siempre ocultar ese sentimiento de sus expresiones y solo sentirlo por todo su cuerpo.

—Yo ya le entregue mi trabajo a ese peluquín, estoy de vacaciones... pero llegara el momento en que me encargara otra cosa y me tendré que ir.

—Ahh... ya veo.

Él lo sabía, oírlo de Levi solo hizo que su dolor aumentara más de lo que tenía pensado soportar, casi cumplían un año y habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos, que el simple hecho de que se separaran le dolía. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a pensar, que es lo que tiene más miedo, el dejar su casa o que la persona que lo quiere como es, lo deje. Se mordió el labio cuando la segunda idea paso por su mente, en definitiva estar lejos de Levi lo ponía aún más miedoso y nervioso.

—Sé que tomaras la decisión adecuada, puede que un poco suicida, pero así eres tu... y me gustas, lo que tengo no es pasajero aunque tenga que irme por trabajo volveré por ti.

Podía ver como Levi estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero su mirada no se apartaba de él, quería que estuvieran juntos, pasar más momentos únicos, saber de sus secretos y si se pudiera que él también conociera los suyos, platicar mucho más, no se iba a dejar llevar por sus inseguridades tenía que superarse y eso iba a hacer, pero primero tenia que plantearse todos los pros y contras de esa decisión.

—Levi... gracias, estoy muy feliz de que este conmigo.

—No … yo debería agradecer que tú estés conmigo.

Eren se sonrojo mientras Levi dejaba ver una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando se decían palabras de amor cada uno reflejaba su emoción y amor con pequeños detalles como esos, aunque Levi sonreía de una manera que casi no se notaba, el reflejo de ella estaba tan lleno de gozo y cariño que Eren también se contagiaba de los mismos sentimientos.

Ese día terminaron los dos dormidos en la cama no tan grande de Eren, abrazados, con las manos entrelazadas y los pies de la misma manera. Despertaron y Eren como siempre, estaba sonriente y este en respuesta acariciaba sutilmente su cabeza apartando varios de los mechones de cabello que llevaba en su frente. Se levantaron y cambiaron, Erenia fue una de las primeras en recibirlos en la sala y ya para la hora de comer se daban cuenta que Riven estaba sentado al lado de su plato de comida vacío, claramente pidiendo que le dieran de comer como siempre.

Pasaron la tarde sin ningún contratiempo, Eren todavía seguía pensando si aceptaría la propuesta del Señor Smith y Levi cada vez que lo veía ansioso por ello, le hacia cada cosa en el trabajo para que se distrajera de pensar en ello, estaba bien que lo pensara muy bien, pero no tanto como para causarle una enfermedad por la presión y el estrés.

Aun así parecía que el peluquín de Erwin se la pasaba cercas.

Saliendo a pasear como de costumbre se encontraron a Erwin que venia acompañado de Mike, Eren no conocía al otro gran rubio pero sus pensamientos viajaron rápidamente a la propuesta de trabajo, por lo que muy apenas pudo captar la presentación del otro cuando se los encontraron. Y no solo fue ahí también cuando fueron a comer hamburguesas y al cine, parecía que lo acosaba, eso solo hacia que Levi no solo tuviera un tic en el ojo sino que su humor estuviera de lo peor con todos los demás, excepto Eren claro, ya que el chico estaba mucho mas distraído pensando en todas sus opciones que simplemente no le convencían de tomar la decisión.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —Pregunto al aire sin ninguna intención de que alguien le contestara realmente, ya que Levi se encontraba en la cocina. Y aunque no se hubiera fijado, Erenia lo había oído y ella sabia muy bien lo que necesitaba para tomar una decisión.

Se levanto de su lugar y fue hasta donde se encontraba Riven, que observaba de cercas como su dueño se movía por la cocina agarrando bocadillos, después de todo él no sabia cocinar. Cuando un chillido le llamo la atención y fue el gato quien volteo, con una comunicación que ni siquiera nosotros podríamos entender, Erenia le pidió el favor a Riven de ayudarla a traer el tranquilizante de Eren.

—¿Qué hacen los dos? —Pregunto Levi al ver que ambos animales se le acercaban lentamente, acaso les había hecho algo malo para que se pusieran en ese plan, rápidamente hizo memoria y esta no hallaba causas para el comportamiento de ambos animales.

Erenia rápidamente se posiciono detrás del mayor y empujo a este, Levi sentía que algo no iba bien con esa situación, hasta que oyó un maullido a lado de su oreja, haciendo que volteara a ver a Riven que se encontraba en su hombro y lo miraba intensamente con esos ojos azul plateado que tenia, todo él se relajo y los pequeños empujones de Erenia lo llevaron hasta estar al lado del sillón de la sala. Riven miro hacia otro lugar captando la atención de Levi que también volteo hacia el mismo lado, encontrándose con Eren que tenia los labios torcidos y que aun no se daba cuenta de que ahora tres individuos lo miraba.

Acaricio la cabeza de ambas mascotas al mismo tiempo y se encamino hasta donde estaba Eren, cuando llego, Riven ya se había bajado de sus hombros y el castaño aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia, Levi sonrió por lo tonto que era el chico ya que seguía distraído como siempre.

Rodeo su cuerpo en un abrazo que lo apretó muy cerca de él, lo suficiente para que Eren después de haber saltado del asombro por tan repentino movimiento se tranquilizara, estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que el castaño se alejo un poco y se quedo viendo a Levi a los ojos al igual que él. Eren lo notaba el mayor estaba preocupado, sus ojos se lo decían y fue cuando recordó cierto evento.

Hanji se encontraba comiendo papitas de queso mientras miraba como el chico de ojos esmeralda se removía en su mismo lugar, nervioso como siempre cuando salía junto a Levi. Eran la quinta vez en esos siete meses que veía a la castaña en la casa que sorprendentemente era de ella y no de Levi.

—¿Nervioso como siempre Erencito?

—Si...si señorita Hanji.

Miraba de la chica al piso y viceversa mientras Hanji seguía con su sonrisa impecable como de costumbre.

—Ya llevan casi siete meses de novios Eren, tranquilo, es Levi de quien hablamos.

—Siete meses, todavía no puedo creerlo.

—Oh, Eren, es Levi quien te ama... y cuando eso sucede en el enano estate seguro que no te deja por nada del mundo.

—No creo que sea así señorita Hanji, todas las personas tienden a aburrirse de los demás o se dan cuenta de que no era lo que pensaban de esa persona y tienen un disgusto en particular por las personas.

—Puf. —Hanji lanzo una leve risita divertida. — Si, en eso tienes razón, pero al pitufo no lo harás correr con eso, es tan macho, además de que si puedes soportar su humor de gato estreñido las dos primeras que dijiste ya las has superado.

— ¿Su humor?

—Es así de nacimiento, créeme cuando te lo digo, pero no por eso quiere decir que esta enojado, bien dice que no puedes juzgar si no lo conoces antes.

—Eso es cierto.

—Ah, pero si de verdad quieres alejarlo yo sé cómo.

— ¿Eh?

Las forma en como lo menciono fue tan frio que volteo a verla rápidamente, encontrándose con su expresión seria mirando un punto inexistente en la pared.

—Levi es condenadamente frio en su forma de ser, pero no lo culpo a él, así lo criaron, sí se molesta por ciertos malos hábitos de la gente pero los sobrelleva por que sabe que nadie es perfecto, pero el ser traicionado y las mentiras es lo que más le cabrea y deja de confiar por ellas.

—Traicionado y mentiras.

—Si Erencito... el motivo de ello no te lo puedo decir yo por que, son cosas de Levi, tendrás que preguntarle.

—Lo hare cuando sea el momento indicado.

Hanji vio como las manos de Eren las apretaba muy fuerte hasta dejarlas blancas, pero le parecía curiosa la actitud del chico sobre saber más de Levi por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Sí que eres interesante... le estas dando todo a su tiempo... ya veo por que te quiere mucho Levi, si sigues así menos se ira, Je.

—Yo no quiero que se aleje de mí.

La chica se removió de forma emocionada en el sofá donde estaba, ya que le hacia de lo más dulce lo que Eren decía. Se le iba a lanzar a abrazarlo cuando detrás de ella escucho una voz.

—¿Qué haces loca?

—¡Levi! Eren me mata de diabetes.

—Oh, entonces los dejo para que continúen. —Respondió con sarcasmo mientras fingía que se iba hasta que oyó los reclamos de la mujer.

—Ah, Malo, malo, malo malo.

Levi, que había permanecido en la entrada al pasillo con los brazos cruzados se incorporo y fue hasta donde estaba Eren, ignorando por completo los reclamos de su vieja amiga, se sentó cercas de él y le tomo una mano llevándola hasta sus labios para darle un pequeño beso y mirar como el chico se sonrojaba.

—Sigamos así, Eren.

—Si. —Le respondió mientras bajaba un poco la mirada para que la chica, que estaba con ellos, no notara lo avergonzado que estaba por las pocas acciones románticas de Levi.

Cerro los ojos y se acerco su cara a la del otro, Levi inhalo todo lo que pudo del olor que desprendía sin hacer ningún ruido y sin mucho apuro juntaron sus labios en un beso lento y calmado transmitiendo el amor que se tenían el uno con el otro. Cuando se separaron Eren no pudo evitar jadear pues a pesar de que el beso había sido lento siempre, estos lo dejaban sin aliento, Levi se relamió los labios, el beso le había dejado la sensación del dulzor de los labios de Eren sobre su lengua y quería mas. Paso sus brazos por la cintura de este y lo atrajo hasta que Eren se sentara en su regazo, paso su nariz por el cuello del chico respirando el aroma natural de él, haciendo que la cantidad de saliva en su boca aumentara y provocara que abriera su boca para soltar el aire que contenía hace tiempo sobre la piel de Eren.

—L...Levi. — Trato de llamar su atención para que levantara un poco el rostro pero solo oyó una silaba de él, ni un centímetro se movió, poniendo su piel de gallina y que sus manos se apretaran más en los hombros de Levi, él apretó más sus brazos a la cintura de Eren y termino por darle un beso en el cuello, causando que temblara.

Levi observo como temblaba y se le hizo tierno verlo así y arrepintiéndose un poco de lo que hizo, ya que sabía que el chico no era muy dado a estas cosas y ni siquiera él sabía si había estado bien hacer todo aquello, lo volvió a besar en sus labios y acurruco la cabeza de Eren en el hueco de su hombro logrando que Eren se relajara y dejara de apretar sus manos en los hombros de él, sustituyéndolos por sus brazos para darle un abrazo.

—Tranquilo.

—Lo... si... siento.

—Shh... Eren.

—Levi...

—¿Mmm?

—Te amo.

No recibió respuesta solo una mano sobando su espalda y sabía que esa acción era un "_yo también Eren_, su corazón se agito agradablemente sintiendo la necesidad de hablar con Levi, se separo lo suficiente de él y con una gran inhalación agarro valor.

—Levi, tomare el trabajo.

Pudo sentir como Levi apretaba una mano en su cadera, por lo que espero a que le dijera algo sobre ello.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, sé que la señorita Nanaba se enojara al dejarla.

—No creo que eso suceda, ella te estima... además si tomas el trabajo podrás sustentar tu casa como tu tenías la intención desde el principio.

—Si eso es lo que pensé, pero más que nada lo hago por que quiero conocer el mundo a pesar de mis miedos.

—Miedos... no te preocupes por ellos yo te apoyare para que puedas superarlos.

—Gracias.

—Seré tu soporte siempre y cuando tú lo desees.

—Y tú también Levi, sostente de mi cuando lo necesites.

Ahora fue Levi quien apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Eren ocultando un poco su mirada y leve sonrojo entre su piel y su cabello negro.

—Lo hago aunque tú no te des cuenta, ya que siempre evito ser duro contigo, por ser un idiota en estas cosas.

—No Levi, no eres eso.

—Eren.

Levanto la mirada y pudo notar como el chico se ponía tenso un poco por su intensa mirada, llevo una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Eren y le dio un beso de gratitud.

—Gracias, Eren.

El chico hizo una mueca de vergüenza y se sonrojo, aun así su cuerpo extrañamente se sonrojo y agito por lo que se levantó y jalo a Levi fuera del sofá.

—Vamos, Levi...

—¿A dónde?

—A la casa de Smith, Erenia.

Levi todavía seguía sorprendido por tan repentina proposición, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más cuando escucho a Eren decirle a su amiga que buscase y que esta saliera corriendo por su puerta particular que hace unos días el mismo le había puesto por petición de Eren.

—Andando. — Insisto Eren mientras con una de sus manos jalaba todo el cuerpo de Levi a que lo siguiera, Riven, aprovecho que Levi no se movía y se trepo en su hombro como de costumbre y se dejaron guiar por el chico, sorprendentemente no tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión donde anteriormente Erwin había sido llevado, aunque para Levi el lugar se le hacia extraño y no confiaba del todo que fuera seguro. Tocaron la puerta y los recibió Mike que llevaba un plato limpio en una de sus manos. El grandulón los dejo pasar, llevando a ambos hasta la cocina en donde encontraron a Smith cocinando con un delantal rosa que aun así no se quitó a pesar de que los había invitado a que se sentaran los dos en la mesa.

—Señor Smith, vengo a decirle mi respuesta... y si quiero.

—Me parece fantástico.

—Pero quiero que Erenia este conmigo.

Eren transmitía seguridad en sus palabras por lo que la expresión de sorpresa no les quedo tanto tiempo, Mike iba a replicar algo pero la mano de Erwin le dejo en claro que no hablara ya que no le molestaba la petición.

—Está bien. —Dijo después de un corto tiempo mientras se levantaba ligeramente y le brindaba su mano a Eren para que la estrecharan, el castaño estaba contento por su pequeño logro por lo que sin apuro lo hizo.

—Entonces estaré ansioso de verte en nuestra empresa trabajando, Levi...

El pelinegro sabia lo que le iba a pedir por lo que no pudo evitar contestarle un poco cabreado, no por que no pudiera decirle que no, sino más que nada por que no quería hacer nada que fuera algo a petición del rubio.

—Si no hay problema, yo te lo llevo.

—Gracias, recuerda no atrasarlo.

—Ni que fuera la loca.

—No, pero me recuerda a tu trabajo.

—Vacaciones ¿Recuerdas?

—Por ahora.

Levi cruzo de brazos ligeramente molesto, porque se había notado que él había perdido en esta ocasión, Mike solo pudo suspirar ante el alivio de que los dos hombres no se hubieran peleado peor y aunque Eren no entendía, pero podía sentir el disgusto que se transmitían ambos por lo que se levanto y se despidió por ambos ya que Levi, aunque el mayor se había levantado justo al mismo tiempo que él, se había ido antes.

Ya en la calle lo alcanzo, pero aunque estaba un poco molesto de los pocos modales que había hecho a relucir con los dos, suprimió un poco ese sentimiento y puso un brazo entrelazado con el de Levi, este al darse cuenta su entrecejo fruncido bajo y pudo irse junto a Eren un poco mas calmado junto a sus dos mascotas que los seguían de cerca.

Las cosas iban a cambiar, pero después de toda la vida es así, nadie puede saber a ciencia cierta lo que puede llegar a suceder.

::::::

Ya era de noche y sintió que era conveniente hacer esa llamada, marco los números del celular que lamentablemente conocía y espero a que el timbre de llamada acabara.

—_H__ola._

—Erwin.

—_Que sorpresa ¿No deberías estar dormido?_

—Que te importa. —Transmitió enojo por la pregunta que le hicieron, a los segundos se escucho un suspiro y él de la otra línea espero.—Termino de tomar fotos.

—_¿__En serio?, es una lástima._

—Tomare de regreso la mitad de mi antiguo trabajo.

—_¿Y__ ese cambio?_

—Solo confórmate de que regresare a esa mierda de trabajo, pero con mis condiciones ahora, ¿Queda claro?

—_P__or mí no hay problema, haces muy bien ambos trabajos como para quejarme._

—Adiós.

El sonido de terminada la llamada se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea, Erwin no pudo evitar sonreír por el giro inesperado de las cosas pero fuera lo que fuera las verdaderas razones de esa persona estaba agradecido por que fuera él que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Continuara…

**NA: hola ¿cómo están?, lose paso mucho tiempo desde que actualice esto, pero ya estaban advertidos. Esta vez les puedo decir que tengo una beta, apoco no es ¿asombroso?, solo espero que se me quede en la piel sus instrucciones y consejos para este fic.**

**Ya casi se acerca el momento sukulenton, pero antes hay que pasar por los celos de Eren les ¿parece?... eso será lo poco que diré del siguiente cap. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Y que el riren y el yaoi estén con ustedes.**

**ATTE: Sora**


End file.
